Just Friend? Maybe
by Mrs.Tara Fujitatsu
Summary: DISCONTINUE DI FFN. TAPI LANJUT DI WATTPAD DAN SUDAH TAMAT DI WATTPAD. AKUN WATTPAD : MrsTaraFujitatsu
1. Chapter 1

**JUST FRIEND? MAYBE.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn: BL. Shounen**

 **One shoot or Multi Chap (Tergantung permintaan)**

 **SasuNaru, SasuSaku**

Konoha University

"Kyaa... Sasuke-Sama...!"

"Sasuke-Sama...!"

"KYAAAAA"

Dan masih banyak lagi teriakan ketika melihat sang idola melintas didepannya. Hingga teriakan itu berhenti dan digantikan dengan gumaman-gumaman tidak suka ketika melihat seorang mahasiswi jurusan kedokteran yang merangkul tangan sang Idola erat.

GREP

"Sayang~ Kau sangat populer seperti biasanya" Kata mahasiswi kedokteran yang dipanggil dengan Sakura itu manja, sedangkan orang yang diajak bicara hanya memberikan senyuman tipisnya sekilas, Tapi meskipun hanya senyuman tipis hal tersebut cukup dan sangat mampu untuk membuat semua orang berblushing ria, termasuk sang ehm... Kekasih (?). Sakura memang merupakan kekasih baru sang Uchiha tepatnya 2 hari yang lalu.

"Apakah nanti kita bisa berkencan.? Rencana kita minggu lalu harus batal karena jadwal latihan basketmu itu.. Bagamana Sasuke apa kau se-"

"Kau kembali saja, aku ada urusan" Ucap Sasuke cepat tanpa meminta persetujuan Sakura terlebih dahulu

Tap Tap Tap

Sang kekasih aka Sasuke tiba-tiba langsung melepas genggaman tangan mereka ketika melihat sesuatu yang 'mengganggu' didepannya.

 **Grep...!**

"Sudah aku bilang jangan membawa sesuatu yang berat dengan tubuh kecilmu itu Dobe" Bisik Sasuke tepat dibelakang sang pemuda pirang yang membawa beberapa tumpukan buku ditangannya, Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Sasuke langsung mengambil alih buku yang dibawa sang blonde.

"Aku bisa membawanya sendiri Suke" Ucap Naruto kalem sehingga terkesan sangat anggun dimata semua orang yang melihat. "Hn!" Ucap Sasuke tidak peduli dengan elakan Naruto tadi. "Semua buku ini akan kau bawa kemana Dobe? Apakah tidak ada temanmu yang membantumu?" Tanya Sasuke tegas dan dingin, Saat ini dibenak sang Uchiha hanya ada sumpah serapah kepada teman-teman Naruto yang membiarkan 'sang sahabat' membawa tumpukan buku seperti .

"Ke perpustakaan, tadi aku meminta mereka untuk pergi duluan Sasuke" ketika Naruto masih melihat kemarahan dimata Sasuke,Naruto langsung menambahkan "Jangan marah Suke, lagipula akukan laki-laki aku bisa kok membawa buku itu sendirian" Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan Naruto,tapi sudah tidak terlihat kemarahan dimata Onyx sang Uchiha, tidak seperti 1 menit yang lalu,rupanya kata menenagkan itu sungguh berdampak besar bagi pemuda bermata Onyx tersebut.

Setelah mereka berdua sampai diperpustakaan dan mengembalikan buku-buku ke penjaga perpustakaan Sasuke langsung menggandeng Naruto keluar dari gedung berlantai 4 tersebut.

Diluar udara terasa dingin,mungkin hal ini dikarenakan musim dingin yang sebentar lagi akan tiba, Onyx Sasuke yang jeli langsung melihat kearah sang 'sahabat' yang menggigil kedinginan. "Sudah berapa lagi aku bilang, bawa jaketmu Dobe~ kenapa kau selalu melupakannya...?" Geram Sasuke

Srak

"Pakai ini" Sasuke menyerahkan jaket berwarna dark blue yang terdapat lambang kipas khas Uchiha untuk dipakai oleh Naruto. "T..tapi kau suke..?" Melihat kebimbangan dimata bulat shaphire didepannya Sasuke langsung memakaikan jaketnya tanpa persetujuan terlebih dahulu. Tampak Naruto yang telah dipakaikan jaket oleh Sasuke seperti tenggelam oleh jaket yang memiliki ukuran 'Big Size bagi Naruto'.

"Terlalu besar Suke" Gerutu Naruto tapi tetap menurut dengan tidak melepas jaket hangat yang dipakainya.

"Itu karena tubuhmu yang kecil Dobe" Jawab Sasuke penuh seringaian jail. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengerucutkan bibir merahnya sebal, Percuma melawan ucapan seorang Uchiha yang **Absolut.**

"Tunggu aku berlatih sebentar nanti kita akan pulang bersama" Pinta ehm Perintah Sasuke mutlak

"Ha'i Suke" Dengan patuh Naruto langsung mengiyakan perintah Sasuke dan mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dengan tangan Sasuke yang masih menggenggam erat tangan mungil Naruto protektif. Hingga mereka berdua masuk kedalam lapangan indoor tim basket Konoha yang sangat terkenal.

"Sayang~ Kenapa tadi kau meninggalkanku" Sakura yang ternyata menunggu Sasuke ditempat latihan sang kekasih langsung menghampiri begitu Sasuke memasuki lapangan indoor tersebut.

Melihat keberadaan Sakura, Naruto langsung melepaskan tautan tangan mereka pelan.

"Aku pergi dulu Suke" Ucap Naruto pelan, tidak lupa Naruto juga menyapa Sakura untuk menjaga kesopanan.

Naruto langsung berjalan menuju bangku penonton, ternyata di barisan penonton banyak juga yang berkerumun untuk menyemangati latihan idola mereka masing-masing, meskipun sorakan penonton yang paling keras adalah teriakan atas nama Sasuke.

"Naru kau datang lagi" Sapa sang manager klub Basket yang juga sahabat karib Naruto,Kiba. Naruto tersenyum manis menjawab pertanyaan sang sahabat dan mengangguk pelan. "Sasuke memintaku menunggunya, Seperti biasa~"

"Duduklah di bangku pemain Naruto... Kenapa kau duduk disini,biasanya juga disana" Protes Kiba kepada Naruto. "Sudah ada Sakura disana Kiba, Sasuke tidak membutuhkan aku untuk membawa minumannya lagi"

"Kau duduk disana bukan untuk menemani Sasuke Naru~ Tapi untuk menemaniku,jangan biarkan aku duduk berdua dengan nenek sihir berambut pink itu" Dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-dibuat oleh Kiba ketika menjelaskan itu semua membuat Naruto terkikik pelan "Jangan begitu Kiba, bagaimanapun juga Itu adalah pilihan Sasuke- kita harus menghormatinya" Ucap Naruto bijak.

"Tapi Naru... Tidak bisakah kau menemaniku saat ini" Wajah memelas Kiba akhirnya membuat luluh hati Naruto, mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan menuju bangku pemain. Para pemain yang hampir semua mengenal Naruto menyapanya akrab. "Ada apa dengan Iruka Sensei yang membiarkan mahasiswa kesayangannya berada disini hmm?" Ucap salah satu pemain dan langsung merangkul pundak Naruto akrab.

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya Sai" Desis suara dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa Sasuke? Aku hanya menyapa mahasiswa teladan kita ini, benarkan cantik?" Ucap Sai dengan seringaian jail diwajahnya

"Sai Senpai... " Ucap Naruto memperingatkan Sai pelan ketika melihat wajah menakutkan Sasuke yang melihat kearah mereka berdua.

"Baik... Baik..." Ucap Sai mengalah dan melepaskan rangkulannya kepada Naruto dengan terpaksa.

CUP

"Semangat berlatih sayang" Setelah memberi ciuman singkat dibibir Sasuke,Sakura langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Tidak sempat memalingkan muka Naruto mau tidak mau harus melihat keduanya. Dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu akhirnya Naruto menolehkan wajahnya karah lain, enggan melihat kearah kepasangan baru tersebut... Apakah ada kecemburuan disana?.

.

.

.

"Ehm.. Ano... Naruto Senpai, teman-temanku banyak yang membicarakan mengenai senpai dikelas" Naruto yang tidak menyangka akan diajak bicara oleh Sakura hanya memandangnya selama beberapa detik sebelum memberikan senyum manisnya. "Apakah membicarakan kecerobohanku?" Tanya Naruto masih dengan tersenyum ramah.

Mata Emerald Sakura sempat terpesona dengan senyuman manis Naruto. "Tidak! Tidak! Mana berani mereka membiarakan senpai seperti itu"

"Mereka justru mengidolaka senpai" Tambahnya dengan semangat.

"mengidolakanku? Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto dengan mata bulat polosnya.

"Senpai itu pandai, jadi duta universitas juga dan lagi senpai satu-satunya orang yang bisa sedekat itu dengan Sasuke-kun" Ucap Sakura semangat dan dengan wajah yang memerah ketika membicarakan tentang kekasihnya. Naruto tersenyum hangat menjawab pertanyaan Sakura tadi. Ingatan Naruto seolah terlempar kemasa-masa ketika dia baru bertemu dengan Sasuke dahulu.

Di masa orientasi mahasiswa dahulu, Naruto bertemu dengan Sasuke yang merupakan ketua Senat saat itu. Naruto yang mendapat hukuman karena terlambat datang diberi hukuman untuk menemui sang ketua Senat yang terkenal sangat dingin itu.

Ketika pertama kali bertemu, Sasuke sangat kaget ketika melihat wajah Naruto, lambat laun pertemanan mereka semakin akrab dan saat itu Sasuke memberi tau bahwa wajah Naruto sangat mengingatkan Sasuke dengan mendiang sang Kaasan **Uchiha Ino** yang meninggal sewaktu Sasuke masih berada di elementary School. Rambut Blonde, Mata Sapphire serta senyuman hangat itu.

Meskipun pada awalnya Naruto enggan dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke karena banyak penggemar Sasuke yang membully Naruto karena tidak suka akankedekatan mereka berdua, Tapi ketika disuatu kejadian hal itu berubah.

Flashback On

Sasuke berlari kearah kelas Naruto secepat yang dia bisa, jam kuliah Naruto sudah hampir berakhir dia sengaja membolos mata kuliah Orochimaru sensei untuk sengaja menemui Naruto, Karena Sasuke merasa Naruto menghindarinya akhir akhir ini, Seperti ketika Sasuke pergi ke kelas Naruto pasti sang blonde sudah pulang terlebih dahulu, atau Sasuke yang menjempu Naruto tapi nyatanya sang Blonde sudah berangkat padahal biasanya Sasuke lah yang mengantar jemput Naruto setiap hari.

Kring-Kring

Sasuke sudah berdiri tegap disamping pintu kelas Naruto, Ketika yang ditunggu-tunggu tidak juga muncul Sasuke langsung masuk kedalam kelas juniornya itu."Dimana Uzumaki Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke langsung, Tegas dan Dingin khas Uchiha sekali. "Tidak tau senpai, tadi Naruto izin ke kamar kecil tapi sampai saat ini dia belum juga kembali, tasnya juga masih disini" Tunjuk salah satu teman Naruto ke tas Orange yang berada dibangku deretan depan.

Tanpa menunggu lama Sasuke langsung mengambil Tas Orange Naruto dan bergegas keluar menuju kamar mandi yang ada di Fakultas Ekonomi.

Drap Drap Drap

Langkah lebar itu berhenti ketika melihat orang yang dicari-carinya, Baru saja Sasuke akan menyapa Naruto, tapi sudah dihentikan karena melihat Naruto rubuh didepannya.

Dengan cekatan Sasuke Langsung membopong Naruto menuju unit Kesehatan, keningnya sedikit mengernyit ketika melihat seluruh tubuh Naruto dalam kondisi yang basah kuyup.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Naruto yang mendengar suara dari arah samping dia langsung menoleh, dan dilihatnya sosok Uchiha Sasuke dengan bibir terkatup dan mata yang memancarkan kemarahan sekaligus kekhawatiran disana. Naruto mencoba untuk duduk perlahan, Sasuke yang tidak tegapun ikut membantu Naruto, hingga Naruto sudah duduk nyaman bersandar ditumpukan bantal dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tauku atas perilaku mereka kepadamu, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke berusaha mengendalikan amarahnya. "Apakah ini alasan kau menghindariku selama ini?" ketika melihat Naruto hanya diam dan menunduk Sasuke mengumpat keras. "SHIIT...! Akan aku bereskan mereka semua!" Tangan Tan Naruto langsung mencegah sang Uchiha untuk pergi, Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Jangan Sasuke... Mereka hanya ingin melindungimu" Ucap Naruto pelan.

"Melindungiku...? Melindungi dari apa...? Darimu..? Cih yang benar saja-" Ucap Sasuke dengan alis yang terangkat.

"Reputasimu Sasuke, Aku hanya orang biasa tidak akan pantas berte-"

"Apakah itu yang dikatakan mereka kepadamu?" Tanya Sasuke dingin, Naruto hanya menunduk tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah jelas bagi Sasuke.

GREP

"Dasar Bodoh" Sasuke langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil Naruto, "Kau Temanku! Sahabatku ! Adikku ! Tidak ada yang bisa menyangkal itu termasuk mereka"

Dan mulai saat itu Sasuke langsung bertekad untuk melindungi Naruto.

 **Beberapa bulan kemudian**

Saat ini hari sudah Sore seperti biasa Sasuke akan mengantarkan Naruto pulang kerumah kecil peninggalan orangtuanya. "Jaa Ne Suke~, Terimakasih sudah mengantarku"Ucap Naruto lembut, setelah menerima balasan anggukan singkat Sasuke, Naruto langsung membuka pintu mobil Sasuke dan menutupnya pelan, rumah Naruto dari jalan raya memang masih harus melalui gang-gang sempit yang tidak bisa dilalui oleh mobil hingga Naruto diturunkan didepan gang kecil 100 M dari rumah kecil Naruto.

Ketika sampai didepan rumah, Naruto dikejutkan dengan adanya segerombolan orang yang keluar masuk rumah Naruto sambil membawa barang-barang yang jumlahnya memang sedikit keluar dari rumah.

"A..ada apa? Siapa k..kalian? Kenapa kalian membawa barang-barangku...?" Salah satu dari orang-orang tersebut menghampiri Naruto yang sedang kebingungan.

"Uzumaki san?" Tanya orang bertubuh besar itu memastikan. Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan untuk membalasnya.

"Rumah anda beserta seluruh isinya kami sita.. Itu sebagai jaminan pelunasan hutang dari saudari Uzumaki Karin yang melarikan diri setelah berhitang puluhan juta "

"T..tapi Ini rumahku! Kenapa kalian mengambilnya, Ini bukan rumah Karin Neechan"

"Ini bukti-buktinya serta sertivikat rumah yang sudah beralih nama menjadi nama Uzumaki Karin" Naruto berdiri mematung, berita ini terlalu mengejutkannya, bagaimana kakak sepupu sekaligus saudara satu-satunya yang dia miliki berbuat sejahat itu kepadanya,tidak terasa air mata sudah mengalir dipipi Tannya,. "S..setidaknya hiks.. Beri a..aku waktu, Aku tidak t..tau harus hiks... Tinggal dimana" Ucap Naruto memohon.

"Maafkan kami Uzumaki san kami hanya mematuhi perintah bos kami, kami tidak berkuasa untuk memberikan hak itu kepada anda"

"B..bolehkah aku mengambil sebuah foto kedua orang tuaku? Hanya itu satu-satunya foto kedua orangtuaku yang aku punya, Aku mohon" Mohon Naruto lagi sambil mencoba mengambil sebuah foto usang diantara tumpukan barang Naruto

Salah satu dari orang-orang bertubuh besar mendorong Naruto pelan untuk menjauhkan tangan Naruto dari barang-barang yang sudah bukan hak miliknya lagi, Karena dalam kondisi yang tidak siap dorongan ringan saja dapat merubuhkan tubuh Naruto.

Pandangan Naruto memburam,kepalanya sangat sakit mungkin karena benturan tadi, Pandangan Naruto semakin lama semakin buram dan hal terakhir yang dapat Naruto lihat adalah wajah panik Sasuke dan teriakan Sasuke yang terus memanggilnya.

Pagi harinya Naruto terbangun ditempat asing yang belum pernah dikenalinya... Sakit dikepalanya masih belum hilang, ketika ingin berbalik Naruto dikejutkan dengan sebuah lengan kekar berwarna pucat yang melingkari sebuah foto berukuran besar yang menghiasi kamar itu. Sebuah foto yang menunjukkan keluarga kecil yang bahagia pasangan yang menampilkan senyum bahagia serta Naruto yang masih dalam gendongan sang ibu. Dan mulai saat itu Sasuke memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah apartemen mewah untuk ditinggalinya bersama Naruto, meninggalkan mansion besar keluarganya. Untuk lebih menjaga sang **sahabat mungkin.**

FLASHBACK OFF.

"Kau melamun Naru" Ucap Kiba. "Aku hanya mengingat waktu pertama kali aku tingal bersama Sasuke, Kiba" elak Naruto.

"Dan mulai saat itu si pantat ayam itu sangat protektif padamu" Dengus kiba tidak suka, sedangkan Naruto anya bisa tersenyum maklum.

.

.

.

.

Drap Drap Drap.

"Bagaimana latihanku tadi, bukankah aku hebat" Ucap Sasuke kepada Naruto setelah dia berhasil mencetak angka terbanyak selama latihan. "Ha'i Kau memang hebat Suke"dan seperti sudah merupakan kebiasaan, Naruto akan langsung membersihkan keringat didahi Sasuke dengan sapu tangan yang selalu dibawanya tak lupa sebuah senyuman hangat juga diberikan Naruto.

"Sakura aku akan menemuimu nanti malam, Aku pulang dahulu " Ucap Sasuke yang langsung menggandeng tangan Naruto keluar.

Ditempat parkir Sasuke langsung memakaikan helm berwarna kuning milik Naruto.

"Sudah Siap?" Dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. Sebelumnya Sasuke telah melingkarkan tangan tan Naruto kepinggangnya, Dan Naruto langsung menyandarkan kepalanya dipunggung lebar Sasuke.

"Aku pulang-" Ucap Naruto ketika memasuki apartemen mereka berdua.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke dibelakangnya. Naruto langsung bergegas menuju kamar mereka berdua untuk berganti baju setelah itu Naruto akan pergi menuju dapur menyiapkan makan malam seperti biasa.

"Suke- Cepat mandi, aku sudah menyiapkan airnya" Perintah Naruto lembut, Sasuke langsung menurut dan bergegas untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya setelah latihan basket yang melelahkan.

Ketika selesai mandi dan berpakaian Sasuke langsung menuju ruang makan, Bau wangi masakan Naruto sudah tercium diseluruh ruangan.

Grep.

Naruto terkejut dengan lengan kekar yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

"Suke- Kau mengganggu" gerutu Naruto, Sedangkan Sasuke masih nyaman dengan posisinya saat ini, kepalanya berada tepat diceruk leher Naruto dan tangannya semakin erat memeluk si pirang.

"Kau wangi Dobe~, **Seperti Kaa-san** "

Nyuut~ Sasuke tidak tau bahwa kalimat yang dikeluarkannya begitu menyakitkan bagi Naruto, Naruto melepaskan pelukan Sasuke pelan. "Sebaiknya kau siapkan mejanya Suke- Makanan sebentar lagi akan siap" Ucap Naruto untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke

.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa jam sebelumnya- Dilapangan Indoor**

"Ehm..." Salah seorang Cheerleader menghampiri Sakura yang masih melihat kearah sang kekasih yang berjalan keluar,Cheerleader itu memandang Sakura mulai dari atas hingga bawah dan berdecih kemudian. "Sebaiknya kau jangan mencintai seorang Uchiha Sasuke..." " Jika hanya untuk kesenangan sesaat boleh saja tapi tidak untuk hubungan yang serius, kau hanya akan bernasib sama seperti mantan-mantan Sasuke yang lain" Mata hijau Sakura melebar mendengar ucapan seseorang disampingnya.

"Aku sudah pernah berada diposisi sepertimu sebelumnya" Mahasiswi bertubuh bak model itu langsung melenggang pergi tapi sebelumnya dia sempat menoleh kearah Sakura dengan senyum mencemoohnya.

"Karena kau... Tidak akan menang melawan seorang **Uzumaki Naruto** "

 **TBC / END**


	2. Chapter 2

**JUST FRIEND? MAYBE.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn: BL. Shounen,Typo ,Masih Author baru**

 **SasuNaru, SasuSaku**

 **Tara Note:** Huaaa... Ternyata banyak yang milih jadi multi chap yaa... Ini udah Tara lanjuut, Dan bagi Reader yang khawatir ini akan 'incest', Tenang aja ini enggak Incest kok^^

 **Pagi hari di apartemen SN**

Pagi hari yang dingin menyelimuti kota Konoha, Udara yang berhembus bahkan membawa butiran-butiran kecil es, Hal itu semakin membuat Naruto meringkukkan tubuhnya ke arah sumber kehangatan, Wajahnya sudah dilesakkan ke ceruk leher sang Uchiha dan jangan lupa tangan yang semakin merangkul erat itu.

Sasuke yang sudah bangun terlebih dahulu tetap diam tidak bergerak, membiarkan sang 'Sahabat' lebih merapat kepadanya, melihat Naruto tidur begitu nyenyak membuat niat jahat untuk mengerjai si Blonde muncul.

Gyuut~

"Bangun Dobe, Ini sudah pagi" Bisik Sasuke sambil mencubit pipi tembem Naruto pelan.

"Emmbh... Urusai suke~" Gumam Naruto serak.

Karena tidak mendapat tanggapan yang berarti, Sasuke akan meningkatkan level kejahilannya, Sasuke sudah menyiapkan aba-aba dalam hati, Menghitung mundur mulai

3.

2.

1.

"Hahaha.. Suke... Ge haha.. geli" Sasuke yang sudah mengetahui titik sensitive Naruto langsung menyerang tepat sasaran, Pinggang Naruto sangat amat sensitive.

"Suke.. Hahaha.. berhenti.." Melihat Naruto yang sudah tidak kuat menahan kegelian malah membuat seringaian Sasuke semakin lebar. Sasuke duduk diatas Naruto, meskipun tidak benar-benar duduk karena Sasuke masih menumpukan berat badannya di kedua kakinya. Dengan posisi yang seperti ini membuat Sasuke lebih leluasa untuk menjahiili Naruto.

"Geli... Hahaha... Stop.. Ampuun Sukee." Naruto berusaha meronta tapi apa daya tubuh besar Sasuke sanggup menghentikan rontaan Naruto, Melihat sedikit air mata yang keluar dari mata Shapphire sang sahabat Sasuke langsung berhenti.

"Hah... Hah.. Kau keterlaluan Suke.." Ucap Naruto sambil menetralkan nafasnya, Jari-jari lentiknya juga menyeka sedikit air mata yang muncul.

"Salah siapa susah untuk dibangunkan Hmm Dobe" Jawab Sasuke tidak mau kalah.

"Minggir Suke- Aku ingin ke kamar mandi"

"Hn" Sebelum bangkt dari tubuh Naruto, Sasuke menundukkan tubuhnya dan mengecup puncak kepala Naruto "Ohayo Dobe"

"Ohayo Sasuke" Tak lupa senyuman hangat yang lembut diberikan kepada Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke melihat kearah Naruto yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke kampus, Sasuke tidak menampik bahwa sahabatnya itu sangat manis bahkan hampir tergolong cantik, Dengan tubuh yang mungil hanya 168 Cm membuat Naruto sering dikira murid senior high school oleh orang-orang yang melihat, bukan seorang Mahasiswa tingkat kedua, rambut blonde sebahu yang tidak diragukan kelembutannya, Mata bulat dengan iris shapphirenya dan juga bibir plum yang sering mengumbar senyum itu.

Pada awal-awal pertemanan mereka Sasuke sering mengejek Naruto, bahwa sebenarnya Kami sama itu salah memberi gender kepada Naruto, Kontan hal itu membuat Naruto marah hingga membuat seorang Uchiha **Harus minta maaf**.

"Sudah Siap...?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Apa kau ingin dibawakan bekal?" Tanya Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan kotak makanannnya.

"Hn" Dengan cekatan Naruto langsung membuat 1 kotak bekal lagi setelah semuanya selesai Naruto memasukkan kedua kotak bekal kedalam tasnya. "Aku akan menemuimu saat istirahat nanti atau kau membawa bekalmu sendiri?" Tawar Naruto.

"Tidak, kau bawakan saja"

"Kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang" Ucap Naruto kemudian, melihat penampilan Naruto saat ini Sasuke langsung menghentikan langkah Naruto. "Pakai Syal mu Dobe, diluar dingin!" perintah Sasuke.

"Kau bahkan tidak memakai syalmu Suke" Gerutu Naruto, tapi tetap Naruto menuruti Sasuke dengan mengambil sebuah Syal berwarna kuning dan langsung memakainya. Ketika menemui Sasuke ternyata Sasuke sudah menunggunya didalam mobil.

"Tumben memakai mobil ini Suke, Katamu mobil ini terlalu mencolok" Gumam Naruto didalam perjalanan mereka menuju kampus.

"Hn! Sakura nanti akan ikut berangkat bersama kita juga" mendengar hal itu Naruto langsung diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jalanan Konoha, Hingga mobil Audi milik Sasuke berhenti didepan sebuah rumah mewah, Tidak lama kemudian tampak Sakura yang berjalan menuju mobil Sasuke dengan riang.

Cklek "Oh... Gomen Naruto senpai, aku kira didepan masih kosong" Ucap Sakura yang 'terkejut' akan kehadiran Naruto di mobil Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, duduklah disini, aku akan duduk dibelakang" Ucap Naruto kemudian,Setelah berganti tempat duduk dibelakang, Naruto tetap diam sepanjang perjalanan dan sesekali akan menanggapi apabila Sakura mengajaknya bicara. Diam-diam selama perjalanan Sasuke terus melihat Naruto dari pantulan kaca depan.

.

.

.

"Seperti biasa Naruto~ Kerja bagus" Puji Iruka Sensei sambil membagikan hasil ujian minggu kemarin. Naruto tersenyum sopan sambil mengucapkan terimakasih ketika menerima lembaran kertas yang bertuliskan huruf "A".

"Psst... Naru bagaimana jika kau nanti mengajariku? Lihat nilaiku aku mendapat nilai 'C', apa ini karena aku terlalu sibuk menjadi manajer klub yaa" Bisik Kiba sambil memperlihatkan kertas ujiannya yang banyak terdapat coretan merah.

"Ha'i, tapi nanti aku harus mengantarkan kotak bekal milik Sasuke, Kiba" Ucap Naruto pelan.

"Baklah, aku akan ikut bersamamu" Putus Kiba langsung.

Mata kuliah Iruka sensei sudah berakhir beberapa menit lalu, Naruto dan Kiba sedang berjalan beriringan menemui Sasuke.

Dikafetaria mereka dapat menemukan sosok Uchiha Sasuke, karena Sasuke selalu terlihat menonjol walaupun berada dikeramaian.

"Hai Naru..." Sapa Sasori yang juga merupakan anggota tim basket Sasuke ketika melihat Naruto berjalan mendekati meja mereka.

"Senpai..." Sapa Naruto balik sambil tersenyum ramah, ketika berjalan mendekat Naruto baru tau bahwa disana juga ada Sakura yang sedang mencoba menyuapi Sasuke.

"Sasuke buka mulutmu, Aku membuatnya tadi pagi" Ucap Sakura manja. Naruto melihat tatanan makanan di kotak bekal Sakura dan kemudian melirik ke kotak bekal yang dibawanya,.

" _Bahkan ini tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kotak bekal itu_ " Batin Naruto sedih,

Sreet...!

"Eh..!" Naruto begitu terkejut ketika salah satu kotak bekalnya tiba-tiba diambil oleh Sasori dan langsung dibukanya.

"WUAAH...! Kelhatannya ini sangat enak... Itadakimasu" Ucap Sasori semangat, yang membuat seluruh mata dimeja itu tertuju kepada Sasori tidak terkecuali Sasuke yang melihat kotak bekal yang sedang dimakan dengan lahap oleh Sasori.

"Benar-Benar enaak..! Apakah kau memasaknya sendiri Naru...?" Puji Sasori kepada masakan Naruto yang walaupun merupakan makanan sederhana tetapi memiliki rasa yang sangat enak

"Ha'i Senpai" Angguk Naruto dengan senyum cerah dan pipi yang mulai merona merah.

"Benarkah...? Aku mau mencobanya"

"Aku Jugaaa"

"Aku juga ingin mencobanya" Ucap yang lain ikut mencoba makanan yang dibawa Naruto hingga dalam hitngan menit saja bekal makanan itu sudah habis.

BRAAKKKK...!

Kafetaria langsung hening ketika melihat gebrakan meja dari arah Sasuke, Sasuke sudah berdiri dan berjalan dengan geram kearah Naruto.

SRET...

"Suke...? Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto bingung karena tiba-tiba dia diseret paksa oleh Sasuke untuk keluar dari kafetaria. Semua pandangan menatap khawatir kearah Naruto tapi apa daya, jika harus melawan seorang Uchiha, maka mereka harus berpikir ribuan kali untuk ikut campur dalam urusan mereka.

Sasuke terus menyeret Naruto hingga mereka berdua berada dibelakang sebuah gedung kampus yang tampak sepi

Brug.

"I..ittai" ringis Naruto pelan, tubuh mungilnya dilepaskan dengan tenaga berlebih sehingga punggung Naruto menghantam dinding dibelakangnya keras.

" . . .Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang rendah menakutkan.

"T..tadi Sasori s..senpai langsung mengambilnya Suke" Bela Naruto pelan,mencoba untuk setenang mungkin untuk menghadapi Sasuke.

" **Itu Milikku** tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh mengambil **Milikku!** "

"Tapi saat itu kau juga tengah memakan masakan Sakura Suke... Apa salahnya jika bekal makanan itu dimakan oleh Sasori Senpai" Iris Onyx Sasuke melebar terkejut. Ini adalah Bantahan pertama yang keluar dari mulut Naruto dan itu karena seorang Sasori?, Onyx Sasuke semakin murka memandang Naruto.

"Apakah sekarang kau sudah berani membantahku UZUMAKI NARUTO...!" Bentak Sasuke keras, bahkan Naruto sempat melonjak kaget ketika dirinya dibentak seperti itu. Naruto tidak pernah dibentak Sasuke, dan ketika hal itu terjadi hatinya belum siap untuk menerima itu.

Tes... Tes...

"Hiks..Hiks.." Naruto menunduk, Air mata mulai berjatuhan, Sekuat tenaga Naruto berusaha menahan isakannya tapi sakit hatinya mengalahkan itu semua...

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar dan melihat kearah Naruto dengan pandangan menyesal.

"Gomen... Naru aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu"

"Hiks.. Hiks..."

"Lihat aku,Naru" Tangan putih Sasuke mengangkat dagu Naruto untuk membuat Naruto melihat kearahnya. Air mata itu terus saja keluar dari mata bulat Naruto hal itu semakin membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah

"Aku minta maaf oke...? Aku hanya kesal kepada Sasori tadi, maafkan aku karena tidak sengaja melampiaskan kepada mu Naru" Ucap Sasuke penuh Sesal.

GREP

"Hiks... Jangan pernah Hiks... membentakku lagi Suke Hiks... Tadi Sasori senpai hiks tiba-tiba meng-"

"Sshhh... Iya aku mengerti, aku minta maaf, Aku yang bersalah" Gumam Sasuke dipuncak kepala Naruto.

"Kau hiks.. membentakku Suke..." Ucap Naruto disela-sela tangisnya, Naruto masih terlalu Syok karena dia dibentak seperti itu oleh sasuke. Sasuke hanya dapat menggumamkan kata maaf sambil mengelus punggung Naruto lembut.

Tidak ada yang tau bahwa ada seorang wanita yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon sambil mengepalkan tangannya marah, Tidak lama kemudian wanita itu segera berbalik pergi dengan segala rencana jahat diotaknya.

 **Mrs Tara Fujitatsu * Mrs Tara Fujitatsu**

"Sasuke... Aku minta maaf" Ucap Sasori yang melihat Sasuke masuk ke lapangan basket dengan wajah yang tertekuk.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Naruto tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Sasori hati-hati, Sasori begitu khawatir ketika melihat Naruto diseret Sasuke tadi.

Sasuke mengeleng pelan. "Aku mengantarnya pulang tadi,Aku... sempat membentaknya" Gumam Sasuke ragu-ragu untuk menjelaskan kelanjutan cerita.

"Apa..?" Sasori begitu terkejut ketika mendengar seorang Uchiha Sasuke sampai membentak Uzumaki Naruto.

"Aku sangat menyesal!"

"Hn! Itu semua juga gara-gara kau! Jika kau tidak mengambil kotak bekal itu aku pasti tidak akan membentak Naruto" Ucap Sasuke menyalahkan.

"Oleh karena itu aku minta maaf Sasuke!" Ucap Sasori mengalah. "Lagi pula kenapa kau begitu marah? Tadi saja kau sedang makan kotak bekal dari Sakura, Aku baru tau bahwa porsi makanmu sebegitu banyaknya" Sindir Sasori mulai berani karena melihat aura Sasuke sudah mulai 'normal'.

"Bukan Urusanmu! "

"Apa jangan-jangan kau cemburu padaku dan Naruto tadi?"

"Jangan bercanda! Aku hanya tidak suka Naruto bergaul dengan orang sepertimu" Sasuke kemudian langsung berjalan menuju ruang ganti pemain meninggalkan Sasori yang tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau cemburu Sasuke" Gumam Sasori sambil menyeringai jahil.

.

.

.

"Sayang... Ayo kita makan malam bersama" Ajak Sakura ketika melihat Sasuke keluar dari gedung fakultasnya. "Tidak bisa sekarang Sakura..."

"Kenapa...?" Tanya Sakura dengan mimik yang kecewa. "Naruto dirumah sendirian Sakura" Balas Sasuke sambil lalu.

Jawaban tersebut kontan memancing amarah Sakura. "Memangnya kenapa kalau Naruto Senpai dirumah sendiri? Dia kan sudah besar, laki-laki pula! Kau bukan babysisternya Sayang! kenapa kau begitu peduli!" Tidak sengaja unek-unek yang selalu disimpannya dikeluarkan semua, Sasuke langsung memandang Sakura dengan pandangan yang tajam dan menusuk.

"Berani-beraninya kau berkata seperti itu kepada Naruto!" Desis Sasuke menakutkan, Sakura yang sudah kepalang tanggung langsung saja melepaskan topeng manisnya.

"Kenapa...? Aku hanya mengatakan kebenarannya saja! Aku kekasihmu Sasuke! "

"SAKURA...! Diam kau ! dia itu Sahabatku! " Dan dengan Itu Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura yang terus berteriak memanggilnya dari belakang.

.

.

.

Cklek

"Aku Pulang~" gumam Sasuke ketika baru memasuki apartemen mewah mereka. Sasuke mendengar sebuah sahutan 'selamat datang' dari arah dapur sehingga Sasuke langsung berjalan kearah dapur.

"Kau datang tepat waktu suke~ Sup kesukaanmu sudah hampir mat-" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya ketika dia melihat wajah kusut Sasuke. "Ada apa?" Naruto langsung mematikan kompornya dan berjalan menuju Sasuke yang sudah duduk dimeja makan. Naruto berdiri bersandar menghadap Sasuke.

"Hn! Hanya sesuatu yang menyebalkan diluar" Gumam Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum lembut mendengar Ucapan Sasuke "Uchiha Sasuke~ kita pernah membuat kesepakatan bahwa masalah diluar tidak akan dibawa puang bukan?".

Sasuke mengangguk setuju. "Hn"

Grep

Tubuh Naruto ditarik pelan menghadap Sasuke dan langsung dipeluknya erat. Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya diperut hangat Naruto, Naruto tersenyum maklum, tangan tannya secara otomatis bergerak untuk mengelus surai Sasuke lembut, Ini adalah kebiasaan mereka ketika ada satu diantara mereka yang mengalami masalah.

"Entah apa yang harus aku lakukan jika tidak ada kau Naruto" Ucap Sasuke sambil terus memeluk Naruto.

Naruto terkekeh pelan "Kau pasti akan meninggalkanku jika kau sudah menemukan seorang istri Suke~" Ucap Naruto sambil bercanda.

Sasuke langsung melepaskan pelukannya. "Tidak mungkin Dobe...! Aku akan terus bersamamu" Naruto tersenyum memandang Sasuke "Maksudmu kita akan terus bersama?, Kita dengan istrimu dan istriku" entah mengapa bayangan mengenai Naruto dan istrinya(?) membuat Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke ambigu.

.

.

.

"Sasuke..." Panggil Naruto ketika mereka berdua sudah berada diatas tempat tidur

"Hmm..." Jawab Sasuke sambil menyangga tangannya memandang Naruto

"Tadi Tou-san dan Itachi nii menelpon," Sasuke hanya mengangkat alisnya tidak peduli.

"Tou-san memintaku mengunjunginya dirumah besar besok, Tou-san dan Itachi-nii baru sampai di jepang kemarin"

"Tou-san bahkan tidak mengabariku Dobe! Kau benar-benar telah merebut perhatiannya" Ucap Sasuke pura-pura merajuk.

Naruto tersenyum geli memandang Sasuke "Hehehe... Aku memang pandai merebut perhatian orang Suke, Tou-san akan menjemputku besok dikampus" Ucap Naruto senang.

"Tou-san benar-benar memanjakanmu Dobe, Hmm... dari dulu memang Tou-san ingin mempunyai anak perempuan" Sasuke tersenyum jahil selesai mengucapkan hal itu.

"SASUKE JELEK! Aku laki-laki Suke~ bukan perempuan" Jawab Naruto dengan intonasi yang lebih tinggi.

"Coba orang-orang dikampus mendengarmu berteriak Dobe,. Mereka pasti akan terkena serangan jantung karena Hime-nya berperilaku seperti itu"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal "Aku laki-laki TEME...! aku bukan Himee~"

"Laki-Laki? Mana buktinya?" Tantang Sasuke dengan seringai yang semakn jahat,.

"Aku mempunyai jakun" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah tonjolan 'kecil' dilehernya polos.

"Dimana? Aku tidak melihatnya Hmm... mungkin karena itu terlalu kecil" Jawab Sasuke tanpa henti menggoda Naruto

"Mmm aku masih mempunyai..." Ucapan Naruto menggantung, tiba-tiba berhenti, Wajahnya kemudian merona merah, semerah buah kesukaan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tidak kuat melihat keimutan sahabatnya langsung tertawa lepas, tawa yang tidak pernah ditunjukkan kepada orang lain selain Naruto dan kaa-sannya. Tawa itu juga yang membuat **Sang Uzumaki jatuh cinta...**

 **Sasuke...**

 **Jika aku tak begini. Apakah kita akan terus tetap bersama?**

 **.**

Hmm... Ada yang bilang ini fanfic mirip sama FF di fandom lain yaa? Sebenarnya ini FF request dari salah satu reader yang memberi tau Ide awal melalui PM, karena Idenya menarik Tara langsung buat dan kreasi in sendiri seperti di Chapter 1, Jujur Tara enggak pernah baca FF dari fandom lain selain Naruto, jadi Tara enggak tau #Gomen-nee. (-/\\-)

Apakah masih mau dilanjut lagi...?

TBC or END?


	3. Chapter 3

" **Dan mungkin semua orang tau...**

 **Bahwa sebuah cinta berawal dari sebuah perteman"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn: BL. Shounen,Typo ,Masih Author baru**

 **SasuNaru, SasuSaku**

 **This Is**

 **Just Friend? Maybe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present**

Turnamen basket sudah mendekati puncaknya, tinggal menghitung hari hingga laga final dihelat, Hal itu juga yang membuat kedua tim semakin intens melakukan latihan, Termasuk tim dari Universitas Konoha yang telah lolos ke final setelah melawan tim dari Kirigakura di perempat final dua minggu yang lalu.

Sasuke sebagai kapten tim basket juga disibukkan dengan latihan-latihan, seperti hari ini, semua anggota tim basket sedang berlatih tanding di lapangan indoor, mengingat Udara diluar sana tidak memungkinkan untuk berlatih d lapangan outdoor.

Priiit!

"Istirahat 15 menit" Ucap sang pelatih basket lantang, Para pemain langsung bejalan menuju tempat tunggu pemain, Sementara Kiba sang manager sibuk memberikan minuman isotonik kepada para pemain yang kelelahan.

"Sasuke!"

"Ya, pelatih"

"Di final nanti, kau tetap yang jadi Kapten dan posisimu tetap seperti semula"

"Siap!"

"Dan Shikamaru, Kau tetap diposisimu sebagai Center, Juugo kau sebagai Shooting Guard jaga baik-baik pemain Suna bernomor punggung 48, Sai kau juga tetap berada diposisimu sebagai power forward,manfaatkan posisimu itu untuk mengambil kesempatan nanti, Yang terakhir Sasori kau ikut tim utama sebagai Small Forward "

"Siap Pelatih!" Ucap para pemain yang disebut namanya serentak

"Pemain yang lain jangan bersntai-santai Di Quarter ke dua aku akan mengganti sejumah pemain, Dan kalian harus selalu siap."

"Siap Pelatih!" Ucap para pemain lainnya semangat.

Ketika istirahat hampir usai, Sasuke melihat 'penampakan kuning' yang berjalan ragu kedalam lapangan indoor. Melihat itu Sasuke langsung tersenyum dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kenapa tidak langsung masuk Dobe...?"

"Aku lihat kalian sedang serius tadi, jadi aku ragu-ragu untuk masuk" Jawab Naruto.

"Ada apa hmm...?" Tanya Sasuke sambil membenarkan letak syal Naruto yang sedikit berantakan.

"Tou-san sebentar lagi akan menjemput, Apa tidak apa-apa kau ku tinggal sendirian Suke" Tanya Naruto khawatir.

Sasuke justru tersenyum geli mendengar kalimat Naruto "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan segera menyusul sesegera mungkin setelah latihan ini selesai."

"Hmm , Kalau begitu aku akan keluar menunggu Tou-san, Jangan sampai kelelahan kapten~" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum cerah, kemudian ketika Naruto ingin berbalik, tangannya dicekal sehingga Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke kembali dengan raut yang penuh tanya.

"Pelatih ! Aku izin keluar sebentar" Tanpa menunggu persetujuan pelatihnya, Sasuke langsung merangkul bahu mungil Naruto dan langsung membawanya keluar.

"Suke..! bukannya kau harus latihan..? Latihannya belum selesai bukan..?"

"Apa kau fikir aku akan membiarkanmu menunggu Tou-san sendirian dengan cuaca yang seperti ini Dobe?", Naruto menggeleng polos.

"Bagus jika kau mengerti Dobe" Sasuke tersenyum miring kemudian.

"Aish... Maksudku bukan begitu... " Gumam Naruto frustasi dengan bibir merah yang mempout lucu.

.

.

.

"Tou-san...!" Ucap Naruto ceria ketika melihat Uchiha Fugaku sudah berdiri disamping mobil sedan mewahnya.

Fugaku tersenyum melihat kedatangan Naruto dan anak laki-lakinya.

GREP

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Naru...? Apakah Sasuke memperlakukanmu dengan baik? Jika tidak kau bsa pindah ke rumah utama dan tinggalkan anak itu Naru" ucap Fugaku dengan lirikan jahil keanak bungsunya Fugaku tau bahwa Sasuke sangat tidak suka dengan ide itu.

Naruto tersenyum dipelukan Fugaku. "Aku baik-baik saja Tou-san, Suke memperlakukanku dengan baik kok"

"Itachi sudah menunggumu dirumah,ayo kita segera pergi" Kata Fugaku menambahkan.

"Hn! Bahkan Tou-san tidak menyapaku" Ucap Sasuke datar. Fugaku menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan senyum jahil yang jarang ditampakkan diwajah kakunya "Salahkan Naru chan Sasuke, kenapa dia lebih menarik daripada mu"

"Hn! Akan aku hukum dia kalau begitu, berani-berainya merebut perhatian para Uchiha" Pupil Naruto membesar terkejut mendengar kalimat ancaman Sasuke.

"Kau harus melawan Tou-san jika ingin menghukum Naruto" Ucap Fugaku dengan aura gelap dan menatap tajam kearah Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum cerah kearah Fugaku dan memeluk lengan kanannya. "Tou-san yang terbaik!...! Suke tadi hanya bercanda Tou-san~ jangan memarahi dia" Fugaku tersenyum kearah Naruto dan menepuk puncak kepala Naruto pelan. "Hn Tou-san tau Naru... Tapi Tou-san serius dengan ucapan Tou-san tadi Sasuke" Fugaku menoleh kearah Sasuke Serius.

"Hn aku mengerti" Ucap Sasuke serius, mereka berdua sudah seperti ayah yang akan menyerahkan anak perempuannya diacara pemberkatan.

Sasuke masih memandangi mobil yang membawa keduanya, Hingga mobil itu menghilang dibelokan pertama, Sasuke masih tidak menghilangkan senyumnya.

 **Flashback On**

"Suke apa tidak apa-apa kau membawaku kesini?" melihat keraguan dimata biru Naruto, Sasuke langsung mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka dan melangkah mantab kedalam mansion Uchiha, Kedatangan mereka disambut oleh seorang butler yang memberi tau bahwa Fugaku sudah menunggu mereka diruang keluarga.

Sampai diruang keluarga disana ternyata tidak hanya sang ayah yang menunggu tapi juga sang kakak, Uchiha Itachi.

"Tou-san.., Aniki..." Sapa Sasuke datar. Kedua orang bermarga Uchiha itu langsung melihat kearah Sasuke, tapi tidak benar-benar kearah Sasuke tapi tepatnya kepada sosok mungil yang bersembunyi dibelakang punggung Sasuke.

"Kau membawa siapa Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi penasaran, karena selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah membawa temannya kerumah utama ini.

"Naruto perkenalkan dirimu" Perintah Sasuke lembut kepemuda dibelakangnya, Naruto memandang Sasuke seolah meminta persetujuan dan Sasuke langsung mengangguk lembut.

Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan berjalan pelan disamping Sasuke. "Watashi wa uzumaki Naruto desu,Yoroshiku Onegai Simasu" kemudian Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya kearah dua Uchiha yang masih memandang kearah Naruto terkejut.

Perkenalan mereka berlanjut hingga suasana dikeluarga Uchiha yang sebelum-sebelumnya kaku menjadi mencair karena hadirnya Naruto ditengah-tengahnya.

"Naru... kau tinggal bersama siapa saja dirumah?" Tanya Itachi disela-sela makan malam mereka. "Aku tinggal sendiri Itachi nii, Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah meninggal 6 bulan yang lalu" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Itachi,. "Ah.. Gomen Naru"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak apa-apa Itachi nii, Lagipula Tou-san juga sudah menyiapkan tabungan untuk biaya hidupku sehari-hari"

"Bagimana jika tabungan itu habis? Kau baru masuk kuliah Naru... pasti banyak kebutuhan pada awal-awal perkuliahan ini?" Tanya Fugaku ikut penasaran.

"Aku masuk melalui jalur beasiswa Fugaku-san, jadi semua biaya ditanggung oleh pihak universitas, oleh karena itu aku sangat bersyukur pada Kami-Sama, dan jika tabungan itu habis aku akan mulai mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu, Untuk sementara aku akan menghemat uang tabungan yang aku miliki" Ucap Naruto dengan senyum yang masih terpasang seolah-olah ceritanya merupakan cerita yang sangat bahagia.

Ketiga uchiha itu langsung mengernyit tidak suka membayangkan Naruto harus bekerja paruh waktu, bekerja mulai sore hingga larut malam. Bayangan itu sungguh mengusik mereka hingga mereka bersepakat untuk tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Kau bisa tinggal disini Naruto" Perintah Fugaku tegas, diam-diam Naruto mengerti darimana asalnya sifat bossy Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum kepada fugaku dan menggelengkan kepalnya pelan. "Itu adalah rumah peninggalan orang tuaku Fugaku-san, aku tidak ingin meninggalkan rumah itu"

"Jika kau tidak ingin tinggal disini setidaknya panggil aku Tou-san juga"

"Eh..?" Naruto langsung mengehentikan acara makannya dan memandang kearah Fugaku terkejut.

"Aku tidak tau mengapa, apakah itu karena wajah kalian yang sama atau karena sifat menyenangkan milikmu Naruto, Tapi aku ingin dipanggil Tou-san olehmu"

Semua Uchiha langsung memandang Naruto intens, Menghentikan acara makan mereka sejenak untuk menanti jawaban, Naruto yang dipandangi seperti itu wajahnya kontan saja langsung memerah.

"T..tou.. san" Cicit Naruto dengan wajah yang menunduk malu. Tingkah lucu Naruto langsung saja membuat Itachi tertawa gemas diikuti dengan Fugaku serta Sasuke yang juga ikut tertawa.

Hari itu untuk pertama kalinya mansion Uchiha setelah beberapa tahun setelah kehilangan sang Nyonya, terdengar suara tawa kembali didalamnya.

 **Flashback Off**

Sasuke kemudian berjalan kembali menuju lapangan indoor yang ditinggalkannya tadi, Ketika baru sampai di depan gedung, Sasuke dapat melihat Sakura yang berdiri didepan gedung.

"Sasuke kun~ Aku minta maaf atas perkataanku kemarin" Sasuke hanya memandang kearah Sakura dengan datar tanpa mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf, kalau perlu aku akan minta maaf juga ke Nar-"

"Tidak perlu! Jangan libatkan Naruto pada permasalahan kita, Aku tidak ingin membebaninya" Tanpa Sasuke tau Sakura sedang mengepalkan tangannya erat, menahan amarah kepada si pemuda blonde.

"Apa kau sudah tau dimana letak kesalahanmu?" dijawab dengan anggukan mantab oleh Sakura

"Aku sungguh menyesal atas perbuatanku, Jadi apakah kau mau memaafkan aku Sasuke kun~...?" Tanya Sakura penuh harap.

"Hn! Aku akan memberimu satu kali kesempatan, jika kau melakukan hal yang sama aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi untuk memutuskanmu"

Grep

"Arigato Sayang~" Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura dengan wajah yang datar tanpa emosi sama sekali, "Aku harus latihan kau pulang saja" Perintah Sasuke.

"Aku akan menemanimu ~"

"Hn! Terserahmu saja" Dengan itu Sasuke langsung berjalan masuk terlebih dahulu sementara Sakura berjalan mengikuti Sasuke dibelakang.

.

.

.

.

 **Di Mansion Uchiha.**

"Naru... Niisan membawakanmu oleh-oleh"

"Benarkah...?" Naruto yang baru sampai di mansion Uchiha disambut oleh Itachi ramah.

"Benar,.. Ayo ikut Niisan" Itachi sudah hampir menarik Naruto ketika Fugaku sudah menghentikan gerakan si Anak sulung.

"Tidak boleh, Tadi Naru sudah berjanji dengan Tou-san untuk menemani minum kopi di taman belakang"

"Aku ikut kalau begitu" Putus Itachi kemudian, Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah duo Uchiha yang menggemaskan didepannya.

"Tidak hanya Itachi-nii mu yang membawa oleh-oleh, Tapi Tou-san juga punya untukmu"

"Benarkah Tou-san..?" Tanya Naru dengan pandangan yang berbinar kearah Fugaku, Fugaku langsung mengangguk pelan. "Sudah Tou-san siapkan di taman belakang"

Dan ketika Naruto sampai di taman belakang mansion Uchiha yang luas, Naruto langsung berjalan menuju sebuah gazebo yang terletak ditengah taman, Gazebo tersebut sudah dilengkapi penghangat udara, jadi jangan khawatir akan udara dingin di musin dingin ini.

"Bukalah" Ucap Fugaku sambil tersenyum lembut ketika melihat pandangan Naruto tidak lepas dari kotak besar dihadapannya.

"Aku buka Tou-san~" Ucap Naruto sambil tetap tersenyum antusias. Ketika dibuka ternyata yang dihadiahkan oleh Fugaku adalah sebuah Coat berwarna caramel dengan ornamen bulu yang menghiasi disekitar leher,dan. juga sejumlah kancing besar berwarna perak dibagian depan.

"I..ini bagus sekali Tou-san... Ini pasti sangat mahal, Naru tidak bisa men-"

"Jika kau tidak menerimanya Tou-san nanti pasti akan marah Naru" Ucap Itachi yang baru saja datang, Naruto sedikit ragu sejenak kemudian dia tersenyum kearah Fugaku penuh rasa terimakasih. "Arigato Tou-san" Ucapnya lembut.

Pluk

"Eh.." Naruto sedikit terkejut ketika Itachi memasangkan Topi dikepalanya "Ini hadiahku" Tambah Itachi kemudian,. "Dan ini bonusnya..." Itachi mengeluarkan sebuah syal dengan sebuah merk ternama milik koleksi rumah mode paris dileher Naruto.

"Naru... kalung yang kau pakai itu dari siapa..? Kau sudah mempunyai pacar secara diam-diam?" Tanya Itachi penasaran karena ketika memasang Syal tadi, Itachi melihat sebuah kalung perak dengan bandul beruba batu shapphire berbentuk prisma.

"Kekasih...? Siapa laki-laki itu..?" Tanya Fugaku penuh selidik. "Tidak itachi-nii,Tou-san...Kalung ini dari Sasuke ketika bulan lalu Naru mendapat nilai yang baik di ujian simulasi" Ucap Naruto cepat, tidak ingin kedua Uchiha senior curiga.

"Lagi pula kenapa Tou-san berpikir kalau kekasih Naru itu laki laki...?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Memangnya siapa lagi...?" Tanya Fugaku menggoda.

"Tousaaan~" Dan tawa kedua Uchiha pun lepas, mereka berdua begitu puas setelah menggoda Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Terdengar suara mobil yang memasuki garasi mansion, Hari sudah Sore menjelang malam. Para pelayan yang melihat kedatangan sang Tuan Muda langsung membukakan pintu.

"Dimana mereka..?" Tanya Sasuke langsung kepada pelayan yang membukakan pintu.

"Di ruang keluarga Uchiha-Sama"

Tap

Tap

Tap

' **Cup'**

"Maaf menunggu lama" Ucap Sasuke setelah mendaratkan ciuman di puncak kepala Naruto dari belakang.

"Apakah latihannya baru selesai Suke..?" Tanya Naruto setelah Sasuke duduk disampingnya.

"Hn! Aku mengantar Sakura sebentar sebelum kemari Dobe". Naruto hanya diam tidak melanjutkan percakapan mereka, lain dengan Itachi yang penasaran dengan Sakura.

"Sakura..? Siapa dia...?"

"Kekasihku Aniki"

"Kekasihmu?" Tanya Fugaku dengan alis berkerut. "Aku baru beberapa hari berpacaran dengannya"

"Kenapa kau sering bergonta-ganti kekasih Sasuke... Naru saja tidak pernah memperkenalkan kekasihnya" Ucap Itachi menasehati

"Naru... Apa perlu Niisan kenalkan degan teman Niisan, Dua hari lagi dia akan berkunjung dijepang, Niisan yakin dia akan sangat cocok denganmu" Pipi Naruto sudah memerah karena malu, Dia tidak pernah berpacaran satu kalipun dan sekarang Niisannya ingin mengenalkannya dengan temannya.

"Bagaimana Naru..? Kau mau..?" Tanya Itachi antusias.

"Tidak boleh!" Ucap Sasuke telak."Naru tidak akan aniki kenalkan dengan siapapun!" Tambahnya dengan kalimat yang sangat Absolut tak ingin dibantah.

"Kau jangan egois Sasuke.. Kau saja memiliki Kekasih kenapa Naruto tidak boleh..?" Ucapan Itachi seolah menyadarkan sesuatu dibenak Sasuke, Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto yang cemas melihat kearahnya. "Aku sendiri yang akan memilihkan pendamping yang cocok untuk Naruto **nanti** ".

Nyuut~ Hati Naruto sangat sakit mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke, tetapi Naruto sebisa mungkin menutupinya dengan sebuah senyuman.

' **Aku tau Sasuke,kau selalu mengancam semua orang yang mendekati dan ingin menyatakan cinta kepada Naruto, Bahkan surat-surat cinta yang selama ini seharusnya diterima oleh Naruto sudah menjadi sobekan-sobekan kecil yang entah dimana keberadaannya** 'Batin Itachi sambil memandang kedua adiknya.

.

.

.

.

"Apakah Naru tertidur..?" Tanya Fugaku ketika melihat kepala kuning yang berada di pangkuan Itachi tidak bergerak-gerak lagi.

"Iya Tou-san sepertinya dia kelelahan"

"Kalian tidur disini saja... Kasihan Naruto jika harus dibangunkan" Ucap Fugaku kepada si anak bungsu.

"Hn! Aku akan membawanya kekamar" Sasuke langsung bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju Naruto yang tertidur di pangkuan Itachi.

Hap

Diangkatnya tubuh Naruto lembut agar tidak mengganggu Naruto yang sedang tidur.

"Aku juga akan tidur juga, Selamat malam Tousan, Aniki" setelah itu Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju lantai dua mansion dimana kamar mereka berada.

"Emmbh" Naruto sedikit menggeliat dan menggumam pelan. Kepalanya semakin meringkuk ke dada Sasuke mencari posisi yang nyaman.

"Kau mimpi apa Dobe..?" Tanya Sasuke dengan senyum yang terpasang memandang wajah polos Naruto yang tertidur.

Sasuke sudah sampai didalam kamarnya yang tidak kalah mewah dengan kamar yang berada di aparemen mereka. Sasuke meletakkan Naruto lembut dan menyelimutinya hingga sebatas bahu, kemudian Sasuke juga ikut menyusul Naruto berbaring ditempat tidur mereka. Tetapi tidak untuk tidur Sasuke justru memandangi wajah Naruto dengan pikiran yang sedang berkecamuk dibenaknya.

' **Aku sendiri yang akan memilihkan pendamping yang cocok untuk Naruto nanti'.**

"Anggap aku egois Naruto, karena aku tidak ingin membagimu dengan orang lain, baik sekarang ataupun nanti".

 **Mrs Tara Fujitatsu + Mrs Tara Fujitatsu**

 **Gymnasium Olahraga X, Konoha**

Suara Sorak sorai para penonton terdengar hingga area luar gedung, Para penonton yang merupakan pendukung tim jagoan masing-masing tim sudah mulai bergemuruh walaupun pertandingan belum dimulai. Gedung olahraga tersebut dipenuhi oleh para pendukung bahkan tiket dalam laga final ini sudah habis 1 minggu sebelumnya.

Para pemain baik itu dari tim Konoha university ataupun Suna University sedang melakukan pmanasan, ada yang melakukan lari-lari kecil disekitar lapangan adajuga yang duduk diam sambil membaca data-data pemain lawan.

'Kenapa dia belum datang?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati, sedari tadi Sasuke terus melihat kepintu masuk khusus para pemain dan staf menanti kedatangan Naruto tetapi bahkan pertandingan hampir dimulai 5 menit lagi Naruto belum datang juga.

"Apa kau gugup Sasuke?" Tanya Kiba yang melihat gelagat Sasuke yang dirasa tidak biasa. "Dia belum datang" Tanpa bertanya lagi Kiba mngerti siapa 'dia' yang dimaksud Sasuke.

"Kau tenang saja, aku akan menelponnya sebentar lagi, mungkn dia sedang dijalan"

"Jangan khawatir, Naruto itu sudah besar dia tidak mungkin tersesat" Ucap Kiba ketika melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang masih menunjukkan kekhawatiran. "Kau harus percaya padanya, Masuklah kelapangan sebentar lagi pertandingan akan dimulai"

Dan benar saja tidak lama setelah Sasuke masuk, pertandingan pun dimulai

Priiiit

Bola sudah dilemparkan tinggi-tinggi oleh wasit tanda bahwa quarter pertama sudah dimulai. Sai yang bertubuh paling tinggi dengan sigap langsung menangkap bola, Bola dipantulkan sejanak kemudian Sai melakukan lemparan jarak jauh kearah Shikamaru yang sedang berdiri 5 meter dari ring. Melihat itu pemain Suna langsung membayangi pergerakan Shikamaru sehingga Shikamaru kesulitan untuk melempar bola.

Melihat ada celah sedikit Shikamaru langsung melempar bola kesamping dan ditangkap dengan mulus oleh Sasuke yang langsung melemparkan bola tepat kearah ring dari jarak jauh.

'Drak'

3 – 0 Untuk Konoha.

Pertandingan berlangsung seru dengan, kedua tim saling kejar mengejar angka hingga peluit quarter pertaman berakhir skor berakhir 18 -17, Konoha menang tipis 1 angka.

"Kau suda menghubunginya..?"

"Sudah Sasuke, Tapi dia tidak mengangkatnya" Jawaban Kiba justru membuat Sasuke semakin panik. "Coba telepon sekali lagi!"

"Ha'i"

Tuut

Tuut

Tuut

" **Moshi-Moshi Kiba.."** Terdengar suara dari seberang telepon. "Naru kau dimana..? Pertandingan sudah dimulai"

" **Aku sebentar lagi sampai Kiba, Tadi aku membantu Iruka Sensei menyelesaikan membuat laporan"**

"Baiklah.. Kau langsung masuk di pintu khusus Naru"

" **Iya, tadi pagi Sasuke sudah memberitauku kok, Sudah yaa aku tutup teleponnya"**

Pip

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke langsung

"Dia sudah diperjalanan Sasuke, sebentar lagi dia sampai kau tenang saja" Raut khawatir Sasuke berangsur-angsur menghilang dan kemudian Sasuke kembali fokus membicrakan strategi permainan di Quarter kedua nanti dengan para pemain lainnya.

.

.

.

Naruto Pov

Pintu khususnya ada dua... Sasuke tidak memberi tau aku harus masuk pintu masuk yang mana.

"Kau mau masuk nak..?" Salah seorang penjaga menanyaiku, mungkin karena melihat wajah kebingunganku ini maka orang itu berniat membantu.

Aku langsung mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan penjaga tadi. "Tapi aku tidak tau harus masuk lewat pintu yang mana?" Tanyaku frustasi karena pertandingan sudah dimulai sejak 20 menit yang lalu.

Petugas itu tersenyum sekilas kepadaku "Kau bisa masuk pintu yang mana saja, kedua pintu ini terhubung langsung dengan lapangan kok" mendengar itu aku langsung mengucapkan terimakasih dan berlari memasuki pintu sebelah kanan.

Aku berlari-lari di lorong gymnasium konoha ini, Hingga lapangan basket sudah tampak didepan. Aku melihat kearah lapangan,kosong. Teryata masih dalam waktu istirahat babak pertama.

"Maaf aku terlambat Sasuke" aku membungkuk sekilas untuk menetralkan nafasku.

"..."

"Siapa kau..?"

"Eh..?" Aku terkejut dan langsung menegakkan tubuhku yang semula masih membungkuk, Seorang laki-laki tegap mungkin seumuran dengan Sasuke berdiri tepat dihadapanku dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Siapa kau?" Tanyanya mengulangi Mata hijaunya memandangiku tajam. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kearah ruang tunggu pemain dan... **terdapat lambang Suna disana.**

'Aku salah masuk..! Bodoh.. Bodoh'

"Eh... Ano.. Sepertinya aku salah masuk mm.. "

"Hmm... Kau Pendukung Konoha?" Aku langsung mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Aku harus pergi.." Aku langsung berbalik ingin meninggalkan pria berambut merah itu

Sret..!

"Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja" Apa..? Kenapa dia bilang begitu.

"Aku harus pergi, Sasuke sudah menungguku" Gumamku sambil mencoba melepaskan cekalan tangannya dilenganku.

"Sasuke hmm... Siapa namamu..?"

"Aku...? Uzumaki Naruto" dengan itu cekalan tangannya dilenganku sudah terlepas dan aku langsung berlari dipinggir lapangan untuk menuju para pemain Konoha.

"Menarik" Sekilas aku masih mendengar suaranya dibelakangku, Ah... pasti itu hanya khayalanku saja.

Naruto Pov End.

Normal Pov.

"Sasuke... maaf aku terlambat"

Sasuke menoleh dan berbalik kearahku. "Hn! Aku sudah tau... Lain kali jangan mau untuk disuruh-suruh Iruka sensei".

"Aku tidak mungkin menolak perintah sensei Suke..."

"Kalau begitu aku minta pil semangatku"

Sasuke langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan Naruto.

CUP

Tanpa ragu lagi Naruto langsung mencium dahi Sasuke dan memberikan senyuman lembutnya "Jangan sampai Cidera Suke..." Ucap Naruto lembut, itu adalah ucapan yang selalu diucapkan Naruto ketika Sasuke bertanding .

"Duduklah dengan Kiba, aku akan membawa piala untukmu nanti" Sasuke mengusak kepala pirang Naruto setelah itu dengan semangat langsung memasuki lapangan.

"Woah..! Tingkah Sasuke sungguh berbeda jika denganmu"

"Hmm... Apa benar?" Tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak melihat tatapan intimidasinya tadi kepadaku... Aku diperintakannya untuk mengubungimu, dan menatapku seolah-olah aku yang menyebabkan keterlambatanmu itu" Gerutu Kiba, Naruto justru terkikik pelan mendengar itu semua.

Fokus pemilik iris Shapphire itu kemudian tertuju kepada sang kapten basket Konoha,Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak merasa bahwa 2 pasang mata dengan iris hijau sedang melihatnya tajam.

.

.

.

"Uzumaki Naruto eh.."

Sasuke begitu terkejut ketika mendengar sang kapten lawan menggumamkan nama sahabatnya meskipun keterkejutan itu tidaklah kasat mata. "Bukan urusanmu" desis Sasuke sesaat sebelum dia melewati sang kapten lawan, Gaara.

"Sepertinya dia menarik" Ucap Gaara tepat disamping Sasuke.

Sasuke melemparkan bola kearah ring.

'Drak' 2 angka bertambah untuk tim Konoha.

Sasuke langsung berbalik, berjalan melalui Gaara . "Jangan ganggu dia" desis Sasuke kejam.

.

.

PRIIIT

Hingga peluit Quarter 4 berakhir Skor Konoha University masih memimpin dengan 88-80. Seluruh pemain Konoha berhamburan ditengah lapangan. Mereka larut dalam euforia kemenangan.

Ditengah-tengah keramaian Sasuke masih memandang Gaara tajam, selama permainan tadi Sasuke terus saja mengawasi seluruh pergerakan Gaara dengan mata onyx tajamnya.

Saat ini Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sahabat kuningnya, dan ketika menemukan sosok kuning sahabatnya Senyum Sasuke langsung terkembang.

Naruto berdiri 10 meter dari Sasuke, senyum manisnya terkembang karena kemenangan Konoha di turnamen ini, Naruto berjalan perlahan menuju tempat Sasuke berada senyumnya masih tidak lepas dari bibirnya, Dan Sasuke juga berjalan menuju Naruto.

Grep

 **CUP**

Naruto berdiri membeku untuk sesaat, Kaki rampingnya kemudian langsung berbalik, Berjalan menjauhi pasangan yang tengah beriuman mesra tepat dihadapannya tadi.

' **Sakiit... Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali** '

"Naruto... Dobe..."

Tidak dipedulikannya suara Sasuke yang memanggilnya dari belakang, Kaki rampingnya dipaksa untuk berlari menjauhi Sasuke. Bayangan Sakura yang mencium dan memeluk Sasuke erat berputar-putar dikepalnya, Dia butuh sendiri untuk menenangkan sakit hatinya.

Tidak terasa bulir-bulir air membasahi pipinya. ' **Ugh... Kenapa sakit sekali disini** '

SRET...

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditarik dari belakang.

" **Hai kuning, masih mengingatku...?"**

 **To Be Continue**

 **Tara Note :** Gaara udah muncul minna... Hanya akan dijadikan cameo atau...?

Peluk dan cium Tara untuk orang yang berbaik hati untuk meluangkan waktu untuk memberi sebuah jejak ini

 **ARIGATO^^**

Zaditha Uchiha, Vianycka Hime, Naehyuk61, Kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, RisaSano, Kagaari, Choikim1310, yukiko senju, hanazawa kay, Sivanya anggarada, Amnoki UzumakiNokiTtebayou, Iva Uzumaki, anes dobe, mifta cahya, Reikai Eran, Okada Hikami, belfacimut, CloudYesungie, rheafica, versetta, Azhura Hinamori, heriyadi kurosaki, istiartika, saphire always for onyx, Ryuusuke583, Veira Sadewa, Akane-Rihime, Kirei-neko, , gici love sasunaru, Snlop, Vherakim1, 85, , ChubbyMinland, Princess OnyxSapphire, Joongie97, Arum Junnie, Rafa Llight S.N, uzumakinamikazehaki, thytwofy, ayurifanda15, kyouyaxCloud, Aiko Michishinge, Christal Otsu, saniwa satutigapuluh, Kurashiro Ringo, Kyuubi no kitsune 4485, meyy-chaan, yuzuru, Guest, User31, ririn, saera, Guest(2), Guest (3), ayu, FujoshiFujo, IronGG, Damchu93, Guest(4)


	4. Chapter 4

Previous Chapter

"Naruto... Dobe..."

Tidak dipedulikannya suara Sasuke yang memanggilnya dari belakang, Kaki rampingnya dipaksa untuk berlari menjauhi Sasuke. Bayangan Sakura yang mencium dan memeluk Sasuke erat berputar-putar dikepalnya, Dia butuh sendiri untuk menenangkan sakit hatinya.

Tidak terasa bulir-bulir air membasahi pipinya. ' **Ugh... Kenapa sakit sekali disini** '

SRET...

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditarik dari belakang.

" **Hai kuning, masih mengingatku...?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn: BL. Shounen,Typo ,Masih Author baru**

 **SasuNaru, SasuSaku**

 **Dont Like, Dont Read^^**

 **.**

 **This Is**

 **Just Friend? Maybe**

 **Chapter 4 (3k+)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present**

"Lepaskan aku... Aku ingin segera pergi"

Naruto berkata lirih tanpa melihat siapa yang sedang menahannya sekarang, Dia mencoba melepaskan cekalan tangannya sekali lagi, tapi cekalan tangannya malah semakin mengerat.

"Hey... Kau menangis...? Kau tidak apa-apa...?"

Nada khawatir itu terdengar jelas dipendengaran Naruto, tapi Naruto malah memalingkan wajahnya.

Sret

Tubuh mungil Naruto dibalikkan, sehingga saat ini dia menghadap orang tersebut, Naruto mendongak melihat wajah orang yang lebih tinggi didepannya ini.

"Lepaskan aku... Please~" Pinta Naruto

"Kau benar-benar menangis...? Baik-baik akan kule-"

BUG

Tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan menghantam rahang sang kapten suna hingga jatuh tersungkur.

"APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN HA..?!" Raung Sasuke murka.

BUG

BUG

"Sasuke...! Stop...!" Teriak Naruto, dia begitu terkejut dengan kemunculan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba memukul orang yang beberapa saat lalu masih berada dihadapannya.

Sasuke sempat berhenti sejenak, Memandang Naruto yang berdiri ketakutan dengan bekas-bekas air mata diwajahnya, Hal itu semakin membuat kemarahan Sasuke memuncak.

"BRENGSEK...! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Kenapa dia menangis!"

Gaara berdiri perlahan, dia meludahkan darah yang berada didalam mulutnya.

"Apa..?" Tanya Gaara menantang.

"Kau..!" Sasuke sudah mencengkeram erat kerah baju Gaara.

Sasuke hendak memukul Gaara lagi sebelum dia dihentikan oleh Naruto dengan memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Berhenti Sasuke..! Jangan memukul orang lagi...!, Dia tidak tau apa-apa " Pinta Naruto dibalik punggung Sasuke.

Kemarahan Sasuke langsung hilang entah kemana, Mata Onyx yang semula seperti ingin membunuh siapa saja itu langsung kembali normal, Kemudian Sasuke menghembuskan nafas dan menutup matanya sesaat untuk mengontrol emosinya.

Setelah itu dia berbalik untuk balas memeluk Naruto, membawanya keluar dari Gymnasium ini setelah sebelumnya dia menatap Gaara dengan pandangan seolah-olah mengatakan 'urusan kita belum selesai'

Sebelum menghilang di pintu keluar, Naruto sempat menoleh kearah Gaara yang masih berdiri diam ditempatnya tadi, Naruto mengucapkan kata maaf tanpa suara yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Gaara.

Ketika dua orang itu sudah menghilang, Gaara langsung menyunggingkan senyum misteriusnya. "Benar-benar menarik" Bisiknya seorang diri.

.

.

.

Cklek

"Aku pulang~"

Naruto memasuki apartemen mereka setelah tadi Sasuke mengantarkan Naruto, sepanjang perjalanan tadi mereka berdua tidak berbicara sepatah katapun, Tapi Naruto dapat melihat Sasuke sedang menahan diri saat itu.

BRAK!

Pintu ditutup keras tepat dibelakang Naruto. Naruto sempat tersentak kaget tapi setelah itu dia langsung berjalan menuju kamar.

'Grep'

"Kita perlu bicara Naruto"

Naruto menggeleng pelan "Aku capek Sasuke... Aku mau tidur" Naruto melepaskan genggaman Sasuke dan masuk kedalam kamar, Sasuke yang keras kepala terus mengikuti dari belakang.

"Kenapa kau tadi menangis Naru..? Apa karena Gaara?" Sasuke berdiri bersandar didepan pintu menghadap Naruto yang sudah duduk diatas tempat tidur.

"Gaara...?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Orang yang bersamamu tadi Naru, Jadi apa yang telah dilakukannya kepadamu ? " Tanya Sasuke sambil berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa" Jawab Naruto singkat. "Terus kenapa...?" Tanya Sasuke masih tidak mengerti.

"Apa bukan karena Gaara tapi karena aku sendiri...?"

"..."

"Sakura..? Soal ciuman tadi.?" Ucap Sasuke mencoba menebak.

"..."

"Bukan aku yang menciumnya Naru, dia yang melakukan. Kau tadi melihat sendiri bukan, Aku tadi langsung melepaskan ciumannya, Kau harus peraya padaku" Entah mengapa Sasuke ingin menjelaskan mengenai insiden tadi.

"Dia kekasihmu Sasuke~ dan juga kenapa kau menjelakan mengenai hal itu kepadaku?"

"Kau sahabat terbaikku Naruto, Aku tidak ingin kau salah faham mengenai kejadian tadi"

"Apa sahabat boleh mencampuri urusan percintaan sahabatnya? Aku tidak berhak Suke~"

Sasuke berjalan menuju sisi tempat tidur berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto. "Kau berbeda Naruto, **Kau lebih dari sekedar sahabatku** " Sasuke memeluk erat Naruto.

'Tapi aku bukan kekasihmu Sasuke' Batin Naruto. "Kau harus minta maaf !"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Naruto bingung. "Kepada orang yang kau pukul tadi, Suke ! Dia tidak tau apapun" Ucap Naruto perlahan.

Sasuke terlihat ragu sejenak "Aku akan minta maaf, jika kau berjanji untuk menceritakan kenapa kau tadi menangis" Putus Sasuke "Jika kau siap" Tambahnya lagi ketika melihat wajah mengernyit Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk pelan "Jika aku sudah siap nanti".

"Dan ini adalah janjiku tadi" Sasuke menyerahkan medali emas yang didapatnya tadi kepada Naruto dan memakaikannya dileher tan Naruto. Naruto kemudian tersenyum manis kepada Sasuke.

"Selamat Suke"

Naruto mengangkat tangannya meraih leher Sasuke, meminta Sasuke menunduk, Naruto mendekatkan dirinya untuk memberi Sasuke ciuman ringan dipipi seperti biasanya ketika Sasuke menang dalam sebuah pertandingan.

 **Cup**

Iris Shapphire Naruto melebar terkejut ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba menoleh sehingga bibir merah Naruto mendarat di sudut bibir tipis Sasuke.

Naruto langsung menjauhkan tubuh mereka cepat dengan muka yang memerah. "Ini final Dobe~ Aku hanya mengambil hadiahku" Kilah Sasuke yang langsung berjalan masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamar tidur tersebut.

Wajah Naruto semakin memerah hingga Naruto membenamkan mukanya ditumpukan bantal-bantal, Naruto sebenarnya ingin menjerit malu tapi karena sasuke masih berada dirungan ini maka Naruto mengurungkannya.

Jantungnya semakin berdebar-debar tak menentu mengingat-ingat kejadian barusan.

"Kau membuat aku menangis dan tersenyum dalam satu hari sekaligus , Dasar Sasuke Teme" Gerutu Naruto pelan tapi tidak menghapus senyum dibibirnya saat ini.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di konoha University sudah dipenuhi dengan para mahasiswa yang sibuk membicarakan kemenangan Konoha atas Suna kemarin, Mahasiswa tersebut sebenarnya ingin menunggu para pemain terutama Uchiha Sasuke untuk mengucapkan selamat.

Sedangkan orang yang ditunggu-tunggu masih dalam perjalanan menuju kampus. Sasuke membawa mobilnya untuk menuju kampus dengan Naruto yang duduk nyaman di kursi penumpang tanpa ada sosok berambut pink yang mengganggu.

"Suke, Teman Ita-nii nanti datang, aku diminta untuk menemani Ita-nii menjemputnya dibandara nanti sepulang kuliah"

"Kenapa Aniki harus memintamu... Kan Aniki sudah cukup untuk menjemputnya sendiri" tanpa Sasuke sadari dia sudah mengumpat kepada Anikinya.

"Kenapa kamu yang jadi emosi begini Suke?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Hn" Jwab Sasuke ambigu. "Nanti aku pulang jam 2, Ita-nii akan menjemputku nanti" Info Naruto lagi, Dan kali ini Sasuke hanya melirik Naruto sekilas kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kejalanan pagi Konoha.

Ketika mereka berdua sampai dipelataran parkir Universitas, Naruto sekali lagi menginfokan bahwa nanti Naruto akan pulang bersama Itachi.

"Iya Dobe~ Tidak perlu kau ingatkan lagi"

"Kau tadi tidak menanggapi Suke...! Dasar Teme" Ucap Naruto sambil cemberut.

"Hn Dobe! Pakai Coatmu dengan benar! Diluar dingin" Perintah Sasuke sebelum Naruto keluar dari mobil.

Naruto langsung mengancingkan Coatnya dan memakai topi rajut untuk menutupi surai kuningnya.

"Dobe apa kau sengaja memakai baju musim dingin yang bagus untuk menemui teman Aniki nanti?" Tanya Sasuke curiga karena saat ini Naruto mengenakan coat merk ternama dari Fugaku, dan untuk baju Naruto memakai baju rajut berwarna merah dengan jins yang membungkus apik kaki ramping Naruto.

Naruto yang dicurigai oleh Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku pergi dulu Suke" dan Naruto langsung keluar dari mobil menuju kelas pertamanya berada setelah sebelumnya mencium ringan pipi Sasuke.

"Kita lihat apa kau masih akan pergi eh.. Dobe"

.

.

.

.

Siang ini Naruto masih berkutat diperpustakaan untuk menyelesaikan salah satu tugas yang diberikan oleh dosennya ketika salah satu teman sekelasnya Ten-Ten, masuk kedalam perpustakaan dengan hebohnya mencari Naruto, melihat Naruto dengan santainya duduk di salah satu bangku perpustakaan, Ten-ten langsung menghampiri dan menyeret tubuh Naruto.

"Ada apa..?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Sasuke senpai... Dia dibawa keruang kesehatan tadi" Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Ten-Ten, Naruto langsung terkejut, Tapi keterkejutan itu tidak membuat kakinya berhenti. Naruto malah berlari-lari kecil menuju ruang kesehatan meningalkan sang pemberi informai, Ten-Ten.

.

.

Cklek

Ketika membuka ruang kesehatan Naruto dapat melihat Sasuke yang masih berbaring di ranjang dengan warna kulit yang lebih pucat dari biasanya. Sakura juga telah berada disamping Sasuke saat Naruto sampai.

"Sayang apa kau perlu minum..?" Sasuke hanya melihat Sakura sekilas tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Naruto berjalan mendekat hingga dia berdiri tepat disamping kepala Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa Suke..? Tadi pagi kau masih baik-baik saja bukan?" Sambil bertanya Naruto langsung menempelkan tangannya didahi Sasuke. "Panas sekali, Kau demam Sasuke!"

"Hn. Dobe~"

"Sudah minum obat?" Tanya Naruto khawatir, Naruto memandang kearah Sakura sekarang. "Apa petugas yang berjaga sudah memberikan Sasuke obat..?"

"Aku tidak tau senpai..." Jawab Sakura.

"Kemana perginya petugas kesehatan yang berjaga?" Geram Naruto pelan.

"Aku ingin pulang saja Dobe"

"Pulang...? Dengan keadaanmu yang demam seperti ini? Tidak Sasuke!" Jawab Naruto tegas.

"Tapi jika kita pulang, Kau bisa merawatku dengan lebih baik, tidak seperti ini" Sanggahan Sasuke membuat Naruto sedikit bimbang. Naruto berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk.

Naruto membantu Sasuke untuk duduk, kemudian Naruto mengambil kunci mobil Sasuke yang berada di saku celana yang dikenakan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke bingung. "Aku akan menyetir untukmu" Onyx Sasuke membesar, terkejut. "Tidak! Aku masih mampu menyetir Dobe, aku tidak ingin kita berdua berakhir dirumah sakit karena kecelakaan mobil"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Aku bisa menyetir Suke~ Bukankah kau yang mengajariku dulu"

"Dan itu berakhir dengan kau yang menabrak tong sampah!"

"Tapi-"

"Aku yang akan menyetir!" mendengar nada perintah Sasuke, Naruto hanya bisa menurut. "Emm... Aku akan membawa Sasuke pulang dulu Sakura-chan" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah Sakura yang sedari tadi masih berada diruang kesehatan.

"Ano... apakah aku boleh ik-"

"Ayo Dobe!" belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya Sasuke sudah memotongnya. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar ruang kesehatan meninggalkan Sakura sendiri.

"Aish...! Benar-Benar...!" Sakura mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya kemudian mengetikkan sesuatu didalamnya.

"Sabar Sakura~ Hal 'itu' tidak akan lama lagi" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

Flashback

"Kita lihat apa kau masih akan pergi eh.. Dobe"

Sasuke melihat Naruto sudah masuk kedalam kelas dari dalam mobilnya, Sasuke langsung melepaskan jaket serta mengganti baju hangatnya dengan Kaos tipis berwarna dark blue. Syalnya juga sudah dilemparkan ke kursi belakang, setelah melihat penampilannya dirasa sudah pas Sasuke langsung keluar dari mobil.

Dengan udara musim dingin konoha yang mencapai 5 Derajat celcius, Sasuke melenggang santai mengelilingi area kampusnya, Dia tidak langsung masuk kedalam kelas tapi terus berputar-putar hingga Sasuke melewatkan kelas pertamanya.

Merasa tubuhnya sudah 'pas' sesuai dengan keinginannya,Sasuke kemudian memakai pakaian hangatnya kembali dengan seringai diwajahnya.

Flashback Off.

Mereka berdua akhirnya sudah sampai diapartemen Sasuke,Naruto membantu Sasuke menuju kamar mereka di lantai dua.

"Tidurlah Suke~, Aku akan menyiapkan sesuatu terlebih dahlu"

Naruto kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke dan sibuk didapur, dia memanaskan air dalam panci kemudian menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat bubur. Tidak lama kemudian satu mangkuk bubur sudah siap untuk disajikan.

Sebelum menemui Sasuke, Naruto tidak lupa membawa kotak obat dan bubur yang baru dibuatnya.

Cklek

Dengan susah payah akhirnya Naruto dapat membuka pintu tanpa menumpahkan bubur yang berada di nampan yang dia bawa\"Sasuke kau belum tidur kan..?" Tanya Naruto pelan tidak mau mengganggu Sasuke.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, berarti pemuda raven tersebut sudah terlelap.

Naruto meletakkan nampannya di meja kecil disamping tempat tidur dengan suara sepelan mungkin. Dia duduk ditepi tempat tidur dan mengecek keadaan Sasuke.

' **Panas~'**

"Suke~ Bangun kau harus makan dan minum obat!"

"Sasuke..." Panggil Naruto sekali lagi.

"Emmmh.. Dobe" Ucap Sasuke serak dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Kau harus bangun... Minum obatmu!" Sasuke mengangguk perlahan kemudian dia duduk bersandar di headbed tempat tidur pelan.

"Apa kau ingin makan sendiri atau-"

"Suapi aku!" perintah Sasuke langsung, ternyata meskipun Sasuke sakit sifat bossynya tidak hilang juga batin Naruto.

" Buka mulutmu Suke! " Naruto menyuapi Sasuke dengan telaten mulai suapan pertama hingga suapan yang terakhir. Kemudian Naruto menyiapkan beberapa pil obat untuk diminum Sasuke.

"Setelah minum obat kau boleh tidur lagi Suke~ Aku akan menyiapkan kompres untukmu"

Naruto langsung berjalan keluar pintu menuju dapur di lantai satu

.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur untuk mengganti kompres Sasuke agar kembali dingin. Setelah itu Naruto juga mengambil termometer yang diletakkan di tubuh Sasuke tadi, Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega karena panas Sasuke sudah turun.

Tiba-tiba Telepon genggam Naruto berbunyi, Setelah melihat siapa sang penelepon Naruto langsung menerimanya

"Moshi-Moshi Ita-nii"

" **Naru... Aniki akan menjemputmu satu jam lagi, kamu bersiap-siaplah"**

Naruto melihat keadaan Sasuke sesaat sebelum menjawab. "Gomenne ~Ita-nii Naru tidak bisa ikut menjemput teman Ita-nii, Sasuke sedang sakit Naru tidak tega untuk meninggalkannya sendiri"

" **Sakiit...? Sakit apa dia?"** Tanya Itachi curiga atas ulah adiknya.

"Sasuke terkena demam Ita-nii, Tadi suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi tapi untunglah setelah minum obat tadi demamnya mulai turun"

" **Hn! Baiklah kalau begitu, Aniki akan menjemput sendiri nanti"**

"Gomenne Itachi nii" Ucap Naruto penuh sesal.

" **Tidak apa-apa Naru... Nii-chan justru sangat berterimakasih karena Naru mau merawat Sasuke"**

"Ha'i"

Tanpa Naruto sadari Sasuke sudah tersenyum puas dalam 'tidur'nya.

.

.

.

2 Hari kemudian Sasuke dan juga Naruto sudah berangkat bersama-sama lagi, mereka berdua sempat tidak masuk karena Sasuke yang jatuh sakit dan setelah 2 hari berlalu dan diyakini bahwa sang Uchiha Sasuke sudah benar-benar sembuh maka mereka berdua memutuskan untuk masuk kuliah hari ini.

"Jangan lupa pakai syalmu Suke~" Sekarang giliran Naruto yang 'mengatur' Sasuke, baik dalam makanan maupun pakaian.

"Hn Dobe" Sasuke pun tidak merasa keberatan dengan segala perintah Naruto, Hanya dengan Naruto, Sasuke akan memberi pengecualian.

"Kuliahku nanti akan selesai lebih awal Suke, aku akan menunggumu diperpustakaan nanti"

'Cup' Tidak lupa Naruto juga memberi ciuman dipipi sebelum keluar dari mobil Sasuke.

.

"Hai kuning..!" Naruto sedikit tersentak kaget karena seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul disampingnya.

"Kau..." Naruto mengingat orang yang berada didepannya ini, Dia adalah orang yang dipukul oleh Sasuke tempo hari.

"Kau mengingatku...?' Tanya Gaara antusias.

Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada Gaara "Maaf atas perilaku sahabatku tempo hari"

Gaara mengedikkan bahu seolah tidak peduli dengan itu "Kita belum berkenalan" Ucapnya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Oh Gomen... Perkenalkan watashiwa Uzumaki Naruto Desu, senang bertemu denganmu"

"Namaku Gaara, Sabaku No Gaara"

Belum sempat Naruto menyalami Gaara, dia sudah ditarik kebelakang oleh Sasuke

"Kelas pertamamu hampir dimulai, masuklah!" Perintah Sasuke,Naruto hanya mempout bibirnya kesal karena gangguan Sasuke. Sebelum dia pergi Naruto sempat membisikkan sesuatu kepada Sasuke.

'Jangan lupa janjimu untuk minta maaf Suke'dan setelah itu Naruto membungkuk sopan kearah Gaara kemudian Naruto berjalan ke gedung dimana kelas pertamanya berada.

.

.

"Untuk apa kau disini...? Apa kekalahan kemarin masih belum cukup?" Gaara tersenyum mengejek mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Kemenanganmu kemarin hanyalah keberuntungan semata, Selain itu aku disini bukan untuk menemuimu"

"Aku ingin menemui teman kuningku" Jawab Gaara santai.

"Aku sudah memberimu peringatan untuk tidak mengganggunya!"

"Cih!... Seperti aku akan menurut saja! Lagipula aku tidak berniat mengganggunya aku hanya ingin berteman dengannya".

"Berteman...?"

"Ya.. berteman!"

"Seperti caramu berteman dengannya" Tambah Gaara sebelum dia melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang marah.

.

.

.

.

.

Cup

"Sayang~ Bagaimana harimu hari ini?" Tanya Sakura setelah menghempaskan tubuhnya disebelah Sasuke yang sedang beristirahat dikantin.

"Biasa saja"

Sakura langsung mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. "Oh iya... Aku tadi dengar kabar bahwa Si kapten Suna itu berada disini ya..?"

"Hn! Gaara tadi berada disini..."

"Tadi...? Aku masih melihatnya diparkiran waktu aku menuju kesini"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Gaara masih disini...?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan. Sakura langsung mengangguk cepat. "Sudah aku bilang kan tadi~".

BRAKK

"Aku harus pergi...!"

"Ah.. Aku mau ikut~ " Ucap Sakura manja, dan langsung berjalan mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

.

.

.

 **.**

"Sekian kuliah kita hari ini, Sampai jumpa dipertemuan kita minggu depan." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu kepada para mahasiswanya Iruka Sensei kemudian berjalan keluar kelas, Para Mahasiswa langsung mengemasi barang-barangnya karena ini memang kelas terakhirnya dihari ini.

Termasuk Naruto yang berada di bangku deretan depan sedang memasukkan catatan serta bukunya dengan rapi kedalam tas.

"Dijemput Sasuke senpai...?"

Naruto mengangguk "Aku akan menunggunya di perpustakaan" Jawab Naruto kalem, sesekali Naruto tersenyum kepada teman sekelasnya yang berpamitan untuk pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Perlu aku temani...?"

"Tidak perlu Kiba... Kamu pulang saja duluan, Kamu pasti masih lelah karena turnamen kemarin bukan"

"Mmmm kalau begitu... Aku duluan yaa"

Naruto menganguk lagi "Hati-hati dijalan Kiba" Ucap Naruto sebelum kiba keluar dari kelas.

Saat ini didalam kelas hanya ada Naruto, Naruto memang sengaja berlama-lama dikelas sebelum pergi menuju gedung perpustakaan.

Naruto berjalan keluar dari kelasnya beberapa menit kemudian, Disepanang perjalanan Naruto menuju gedung perpustakaan banyak mahasiswa yang tersenyum ramah dan menyapanya. Naruto dengan sifat baik hatinya selalu balas menyapa ataupun memberikan senyum bersahabat jika Naruto tidak mengenal siapa orang yang menyapanya.

"Ternyata kau cukup populer Kuning"

Lagi-lagi Naruto terlonjak kaget mendengar suara yang muncul dari arah sampingnya. Naruto melotot marah kearah sang tersangka yang sudah dua kali mengagetkannya.

Pelototan Naruto justru membuat Gaara terkikik pelan.

"Gaara Senpai... Kenapa masih berada disini...?"

"Klub basket Sunagakure sengaja berlibur dikonoha selama beberapa minggu untuk melepas penat setelah turnamen usai, jadi daripada aku bingung mau kemana lebih baik aku menemuimu"

"Oooh begitu" Ucap Naruto sambil mengangguk-angguk lucu.

"Jadi benar kau memang populer kuning..?" Tanya Gaara lagi.

"Aiish... Jangan panggil aku kuning senpai. Dan juga aku tidak populer kok, Sasuke lah yang populer disini".

"Lebih enak memanggilmu Kuning... Aku jadi memiliki julukanku sendiri padamu" Ucap Gaara menimpali dengan santainya.

"Senpai Merah! Kenapa kau mengikutiku..? Aku ingin pergi ke perpustakaan"

"Senpai merah hmm? Jadi kita saling memanggil dengan julukan masing-masing?" Tanya Gaara menggoda.

Naruto menoleh kearah Gaara dengan pelototan mautnya tak lupa bibirnya yang sudah mengerucut sebal.

Duk!

"Eh..!'

Tindakan Naruto yang tidak memperhatikan jalan membuat Naruto tersandung undakan didepannya. Karena tidak adanya pegangan maka Naruto hanya pasrah sambil menutup mata menunggu rasa sakit itu tiba

"Grep"

Gaara dengan gerakan reflek seorang kapten basket segera merengkuh pinggang Naruto dari belakang dan menarik tubuh limbung Naruto kearahnya sesaat sebelum tubuh itu menghantam lantai keras yang dipijaknya.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Naruto hingga dia menyadari situasi mereka saat ini "Ah.. Ariga-"

"Kalian tampak sangat serasi"

Naruto buru-buru melepas tangan Gaara yang masih berada dipinggangnya dan berjalan menjauh untuk memberi jarak, Naruto menoleh kearah suara tadi berasal dan Naruto dapat melihat Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berdiri 5 meter darinya, dengan Sakura yang merangkul lengan Sasuke mesra.

"Naruto senpai dan Gaara senpai sangat serasi, benarkan sayang..?"

"..." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kita tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan, Gaara senpai tadi hanya menolongku waktu aku akan jatuh" bantah Naruto pelan. Sedangkan Gaara hanya melihat interaksi Sakura dan Naruto sesaat kemudian sebuah seringaian muncul diwajah tampannya.

"Kau temannya si Kuning...?" tanya Gaara datar.

"Ha'i. Perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura aku teman Naruto senpai sekaligus pacar dari pemuda disebelahku ini" Ucap Sakura kelewat riang sambil mengeratkan pelukannya kelengan kanan Sasuke.

"Jadi Gaara-san teman dari Naruto senpai..?"

"Kami baru saja berkenalan" Ucap Gaara datar.

"Dobe... Tunggu aku ditempat biasa 2 jam lagi. Aku sebentar lagi akan masuk kelas!" Perintah Sasuke, tidak memedulikan percakapan Sakura dan Gaara.

Naruto langsung mengangguk tidak lupa tersenyum kepada Sasuke "Ha'i akan aku tunggu, Jangan lama-lama Suke~"

Mendengar percakapan keduanya Gaara mendapatkan suatu ide. "Bagaimana jika kau mengantarkan aku keliling kota konoha, Kuning! Dari pada menunggu selama 2 jam dalam kebosanan"

"Tidak boleh!" belum sempat Naruto menjawab Sasuke sudah menyela dengan arogannya.

"Eh kenapa...? Biarkan Naruto senpai pergi dengan Gaara senpai, Bukankah mereka berdua sangat serasi sayang~ seperti kita berdua"

Sasuke melihat iris biru Naruto dalam kemudian dia melihat kearah Gaara.

Sasuke teringat dengan perkataannya tempo hari

' **Aku sendiri yang akan memilihkan pendamping yang cocok untuk Naruto nanti'.**

"Hn! Kalian berdua sangat serasi"

Naruto menatap nanar kearah Sasuke, selama ini Sasuke selalu tidak memperbolehkannya untuk pergi dengan orang lain selain orang-orang yang memang sudah dikenal dekat tapi ini...

"Suke... aku tidak apa-apa harus menunggu diperpustakaan" Ucap Naruto mencoba, entah apa yang sedang dicoba oleh Naruto sekarang. Naruto memandang Sasuke penuh harap

'Sasuke nya tidak berubah bukan' batin Naruto perih

"Pergilah!"

Dan dengan satu kalimat itu harapan Naruto pupus sudah. Naruto harus menelan pil pahit atas kenyataa baru itu.

.

.

.

Sakura kemudian mengetikkan sesuatu di Handphonenya dengan senyum yang masih bertengger diwajahnya.

' **Kerja Bagus Gaara'.**

Tidak berselang lama Gaara melihat ke arah Handphonenya dan terenyum misterius setelah membacanya.

To Be Continue

Tara Note : Nah looh Gaaranya begitu..?. Temannya Itachi baru akan muncul di Chapter depan Minna... Ada yang bisa nebak siapa orangnya..?

.

.

Peluk dan cium Tara untuk orang – orang yang berbaik hati mau meluangkan waktu untuk memberi sebuah jejak ini

 **ARIGATO^^**

 **(Maaf kaau salah dalam penulisan nama)**

Ikatriplsiblingers, Vianycka Hime, Christal Otsu, yunaucii, Ila is Ilham's Sister, saphire always for onyx, Snlop ,Ayurifanda15, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, Kagaari, , Kirei-neko, istiartika, sivanya anggarada, kimm bii, heriyadi kurosaki, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, uzumakinamikazehaki, RisaSano,mifta cahya, Arum Junnie, Reikai Eran, hanazawa kay, Joongie97, Zaditha Uchiha, Zhiewon189, Choikim1310, Uchiharuno Sierra, ShuYuuki, Veira Sadewa, Izca RizcassieYJ, gici love sasunaru, Blackjackrong, Chubby Mindland, 85, Aiko Michishinge, KrisTaoPanda01, versetta, Ryuusuke583, miuki, Dahlia Lyana Palevi, jewELF, naehyuk61, November With Love, saniwa satutigapuluh, Utik, Phant0mhive, FujoshiFujo, bocil, yuki, Ichikawa Arata, Amour-chan, Guest(1), kusuma Ly, ciel, Guest (2), ai no dobe, xxxSN, yumeka88, Princess OnyxSapphire, Shiroi.144, fujoo, dwi dayu wiratni, Vherakim1, Guest (3), sasunaru, Shima,Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Justin cruellin, Uchiha Naru, pikupiku, leinalvin775, dark, Guest (4)


	5. Chapter 5

Bandara International Konoha.

Sepasang mata onyx seseorang sedang menatap ke sekeliling bandara Internasional Konoha-mengagumi keindahan tanah air yang telah lama ditinggalkannya. Dia menghirup udara musim dingin dikonoha sambil memejamkan matanya.

Dan ketika sepasang iris berwarna merah itu terbuka, pandangannya tertuju kepada Sahabat lama yang sudah menunggu sambil tersenyum.

Dia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju sang Sahabat dengan koper kecil yang diseretnya.

Semakin dekat hingga kedua sahabat itu telah saling berhadapan.

" **Selamat datang di Konoha Kyu—"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn: BL. Shounen,Typo ,Masih Author baru**

 **SasuNaru, SasuSaku,xxxNaru**

 **Dont Like, Dont Read^^**

 **.**

 **This Is**

 **Just Friend? Maybe**

 **Chapter 5 (3k+)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present**

"Kenapa dari tadi diam saja...? Apa makanannya tidak enak...?"

Seolah tersadar dari lamunannya Naruto langsung mengerjabkan sepasang shappirenya.

"Gomen Senpai~" Sesal Naruto kemudian, Saat ini mereka berada di dalam sebuah Restoran yang telah direkomendasikan oleh Naruto kepada Gaara, Tapi bukannya antusias seperti biasanya ketika mengunjungi restoran favoritnya Naruto justru melamun bahkan dia hanya akan sesekali membalas ucapan Senpai 'merah' didepannya ini.

"Ada apa..?" Tanya Gaara pelan setelah menyelesaikan makannya. "Tidak apa-apa" Jawab Naruto sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Tapi kau terlihat murung, apa karena Sasuke..?" melihat bahwa tubuh mungil Naruto sedikit tersentak Gaara langsung berasumsi bahwa tebakannya memang benar.

"Kau menyukainya...?!" Tanya Gaara hampir seperti sebuah pernyataan langsung. Naruto langsung menggeleng cepat.

"T..tidak senpai... Kenapa senpai seperti itu, Aku tidak menyukainya" Naruto memandang langsung ke dalam iris jade Gaara agar lebih meyakinkan, Tapi ketika Naruto dapat melihat sebuah ketidakpercayaan dari Gaara, Naruto menyerah.

"Apakah sejelas itu?" AKu Naruto kemudian. Naruto sudah menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu.

Gaara tersenyum sesaat, kemudian dia mengusak rambut pirang Naruto lembut.

"Orang buta pun dapat melihatnya Kuning~" Ucap Gaara sarkastik.

"Tapi 'dia' tidak" Lirih Naruto. Mengerti siapa 'dia' dalam kalimat Naruto tadi, Gaara hanya bisa terdiam.

"Dia terlalu 'bodoh' untuk berani mengakui" Gaara sudah bersandar dikursinya sambil menatap lurus Naruto.

"Hey... jangan murung seperti itu...! Kan ada aku disini... "

.

.

.

Sasuke sudah menunggu kedatangan Naruto ditempat parkir, Ini sudah lewat 10 menit dari waktu dua jam yang diberikannya. Sesekali Sasuke melihat kearah jam tangan mahalnya dengan tidak sabar.

Hingga tidak lama kemudian mobil sport merah milik Gaara muncul.

"Hati-hati Kuning.." Ucap Gaara menggoda ketika membukakan pintu bagi Naruto.

"Aiish..! Jangan panggil aku Kuning senpai... Aku sudah bilang dari tadi kan panggil aku Na-ru-to titik" Naruto turun dari mobil Gaara sambil menggerutu, Tapi tidak dengan iris shapphirenya yang berbinar memandang Gaara.

"Aku juga sudah bilang bahwa itu panggilan sayang dariku untukmu" Gaara bersandar dimobil sedangkan Naruto masih betah berdiri dihadapannya.

.

.

Dari pandangan Sasuke dia dapat melihat Gaara sedang mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto tertawa pelan sambil menutup mulutnya anggun.

Sepasang Onyx Sasuke membelalak lebar ketika Gaara berjalan mendekat, kemudian dia membungkuk kearah Naruto. Dekat... Dekat sekali.

Yang Sasuke tau, wajah Naruto sudah merona merah ketika Naruto berjalan kearahnya, dan itu membuatnya merasa kesal. Dan didetik ketika Naruto berbalik kembali untuk mengucapkan selamat jalan kepada Gaara sambil tersenyum lebar Sasuke langsung mengumpat sambil menyesali keputusannya tadi.

.

.

"Kemana saja tadi...?" Tanya Sasuke datar sambil terus fokus kepada jalanan didepannya.

"Hanya makan siang suke" Jawan Naruto singkat. "Hanya makan siang dan itu menghabiskan waktu hampir 2 jam..?" terdengar nada sarkastik dari ucapan Sasuke tadi. Naruto hanya mengangguk singkat.

Sasuke memandang Naruto sekilas, Alisnya sedikit terangkat karena merasa Naruto tidak seperti biasanya, tapi dia mengabaikannya kemudian fokus Sasuke kembali pada jalanan didepannya

Apa yang membuat Naruto 'aneh' dimata Sasuke adalah karena ternyata Naruto sedang melamun, Naruto mengingat percakapannya tadi dengan Gaara dan itu membuat seulas senyum muncul diwajah manisnya.

Flashback On.

"Aku akan menjadi doktermu"

"Dokter...?"

Gaara menganggguk antusias "Dokter pribadimu lebih tepatnya"

"Aku tidak sakit senpai..." Jawab Naruto dengan polosnya.

"Kau sedang sakit kuning— bukan tubuhmu tapi hatimu" dan dengan itu Naruto langsung terdiam. "Setiap kau merasa 'sakit', langsung telepon doktermu ini" Naruto tertawa mendengar kalimat Gaara tadi, Gaara seperti seorang mood booster bagi Naruto satu menit yang lalu Naruto masih murung dan detik berikutnya Naruto dapat langsung tertawa karnanya.

"Memang apa yang akan dilakukan dokter untuk menangani 'penyakit'ku ini?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Tentu saja dokter akan memberinya obat, Obat itu berupa mengajaknya jalan-jalan ataupun melakukan hal lain yang penting sang pasien dapat 'sembuh' "

Naruto tersenyum lembut kepada Gaara, dia merasa tersentuh dengan ucapan Gaara tadi. "Kenapa senpai baik sekali... Kita bahkan baru berkenalan tadi."

"Kau percaya jika aku ingin melindungimu pada detik aku melihatmu menangis di pertemuan kedua kita"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak !" Jawaban Naruto membuat Gaara melotot kearah Naruto sedangkan Naruto sudah tertawa melihat ekspresi Gaara.

Flashback Off

.

.

.

"Suke... Kita mampir ke supermarket sebentar, Persediaan makanan diapartemen sudah habis" Ucap Naruto ketika tiba-tiba teringat akan kulkas mereka yang isinya sudah kosong. Sasuke mengangguk sekilas kemudian dia membelokkan arah mobilnya menuju tempat perbelanjaan tersebut.

Seperti kebiasaan mereka berdua ketika berada di Supermarket, Sasuke akan langsung mendorong troli mengikuti Naruto dari belakang, Sedangkan Naruto akan sibuk memilih bahan makanan yang segar, kecuali untuk Tomat, Sasuke akan memilihnya sendiri.

Sasuke sangat selektif dengan buah yang satu itu, karena itu merupakan buah kesukaannya.

"Aku akan menuju rak disana Suke... Aku akan mengambil beberapa ramen, Kau tunggu disini saja"

"Hn!" Sasuke yang sudah sibuk memilih Tomat segar hanya meng'iya'kan ucapan Naruto tadi.

"Hmm... Ramen... ramen..."

Setiap kali berada di bagian ramen di setiap Supermarket, Iris biru Naruto selalu berbinar-binar excited membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya tersenyum.

Saat ini Naruto sudah menenteng beberapa bungkus ramen dan dia masih memilih ramen favoritenya 'lagi' ketika ada seseorang yang menabraknya dari belakang.

Tubuh yang terlampau mungil membuat Naruto langsung terjatuh dengan suara bedebum pelan.

"I..ittai" ringis Naruto, ramen yang dibawanya tadi sudah berhamburan dilantai.

"Ah... Gomen.. Gomen Aku sedang buru-buru" Sang penabrak langsung membantu Naruto untuk memunguti ramen instan yang berhamburan. Setelah semuanya terkumpul sang penabrak tadi langsung berpamitan dan pergi.

Naruto masih terduduk dilantai sambil mengusap sikunya yang tergores ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba datang.

"Kau kenapa Dobe..? Siapa orang yang menabakmu...?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir sambil melihat kearah tubuh Naruto dengan teliti mencari apakah ada yang terluka disana.

Naruto tersenyum melihat kekhawatiran Sasuke padanya, Tanpa ada kejadian tadi Sasukenya masihlah sama, Si Protective yang sangat perhatian.

"Hn! Kenapa tersenyum? Apakah jatuh membuatmu menjadi 'aneh' Dobe"

Naruto mempoutkan bibirnya. "Dasar Teme!".

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto "Sudahlah ayo kita pulang, aku sudah selesai memilih tomatnya. Bisa berdiri sendiri Dobe..?"

Naruto menganguk "Ayo" . Dan mereka berdua berjalan menuju bagian kasir. tentu saja semua biaya ditanggung oleh The Heir Uchiha Sasuke.

Sampai diapartemen, Sasuke langsung masuk dengan membawa barang belanjaan sedangkan Naruto yang membuntuti dari belakang.

ketika baru memasuki ruang tamu pintu Sasuke dikejutkan dengan kemunculan Anikinya.

"Kenapa Aniki bisa masuk...?" Tanya Sasuke curiga

"Itachi-nii" Sapa Naruto riang

"Hai Naru..." jawabnya sambil menepuk puncak kepala Naruto pelan.

"Sasuke apa Kau lupa...? Aku tau password apartemen ini, jadi dari pada Anikimu ini menungu diluar lebih baik langsung masuk saja"

Sasuke langsung masuk melewati Anikinya setelah mendengar penjelasannya tadi, Sedangkan Naruto berjalan mengikuti Sasuke ke dapur sambil bercakap-cakap dengan Itachi.

"Apa Itachi-nii sudah makan...? "

"Dia sudah makan Dobe! Sebentar lagi dia juga akan pulang" Itachi melihat kearah sang adik tak suka. "Belum Naru... Aku disini ingn makan masakanmu itu"

"Kau mengganggu saja"

"Jangan begitu Suke... Dia itu Anikimu" Nasehat Naruto pelan.

"Dengar itu Otouto...! Andai Naruto itu benar-benar adikku—"

Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengar kalimat Itachi. "Lebih baik kau bantu aku disini Suke!, biar Itachi nii istirahat didepan"

"Hn" melihat Sasuke berjalan menuju Naruto sambil memelototinya, Itachi langsung tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Karena tadi kita membeli daging, bagaimana jika membuat steak"

"Steak...?" Naruto mengangguk antusias. "Jarang sekali kita membuat steak Suke... Lagipula Itachi-nii ada disini, Bagaimana jika kita membuat sesuatu yang sedikit special" Mendengar kalimat Naruto, Sasuke justru semakin sebal.

Grep

Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari belakang. "Jangan terlalu memanjakan Aniki Dobe, Aku tidak suka ! " Bisik Sasuke tepat dibelakang telinga Naruto.

"Kenapa...?"

"Karena kau milikku Dobe, kau hanya boleh memanjakanku !" Ucap Sasuke posesive.

"Ya... Ya... Ya... Aku milikmu !"

"Lepaskan pelukanmu Suke... Kita harus mulai memanggang daging"

Sasuke mengangguk puas, kemudian dia melihat Naruto mengambil daging yang telah dioleskan dengan bumbu yang entah apa itu.

"Aku membantu apa?"

Naruto berfikir sejenak,kemudian irisnya melihat 2 kaleng jagung manis di meja dapur. "Kau bisa membuka jagung manis dalam kaleng itu Suke... kemudian memanaskannya dalam panci!"

"Itachi nii, Well-Done atau matang Suke ?" Tanya Naruto ketika akan memanggang potongan besar daging.

"Seleranya sepertiku Dobe" Jawab Sasuke.

Naruto memanggang daging mereka bertiga dengan tingkat kematangan 'well-done', Harum daging yang dipanggang memenuhi seluruh dapur apartemen Sasuke. Membuat siapapun yang menciumnya langsung tergugah untuk menyantapnya.

Termasuk Itachi.

Itachi berjalan menuju dapur, dia bersandar di pintu masuk dapur ketika melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Dimana Sasuke dan Naruto dengan kompak memasak bersama-sama, Sasuke akan membantu Naruto dengan hal-hal kecil yang bisa dia lakukan seperti mencuci sayuran atau membuka kaleng dan Naruto akan mengarahkan Sasuke dengan baik, agar tidak terjadi kesalahan dalam memasak.

Tanpa sadar Itachi sudah menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya.

20 menit kemudian, hidangan sudah siap untuk disantap, mereka bertiga sudah mengelilingi meja makan.

"Itadakimasu" Ucap Naruto dan diikuti oleh duo Uchiha secara bersamaan.

"Hmmm baunya sangat enak Naru" Puji Itachi, sambil menghirup aroma daging panggang didepannya.

Naruto tersenyum menanggapai pujian dari Itachi, kedua pipi tannya sudah dibubuhi rona merah yang semakin jelas.

.

.

"Untuk apa Aniki kesini?" Tanya Sasuke setelah acara makan mereka selesai. "Kan Aniki sudah bilang tadi, Aniki ingin makan masakan Naruto" Jawab Itachi santai diruang keluarga, sementara Naruto sibuk membereskan piring-piring kotor bekas makan tadi .

"Aku tau, bukan hanya karena itu Aniki"

"Hn! Kuliah kalian sebentar lagi libur bukan...? Aku ingin mengajak kalian berlibur di salah satu resort milik sahabatku"

"Aku sibuk"

Itachi malah tersenyum senang mendengar hal itu "Bagus kalau begitu... Aku hanya akan mengajak Naruto kesana"

"Tidak boleh! Naruto pergi kalau aku juga pergi..." Itachi memutar bola matanya bosan. "Berhenti jadi orang yang over protective Sasuke... Naruto itu sahabtmu bukan pacarmu, kau tidak berhak mengatur-aturnya. Kau beruntung Naruto tidak pernah protes selama ini"

Sasuke memandang Anikinya gusar "Aku mengerti! Jangan mengguruiku Aniki"

"Jika kau mengerti, maka hentikan sikap konyolmu itu...!" Tiba-tiba tensi udara disekitar mereka menjadi lebih berat karena dua Uchiha bersaudara yang terlibat percakapan yang serius, mereka berdua sama-sama mengeluarkan aura yang menunjukkan 'siapa yang lebih kuat'.

"Kau mencintai Naruto..!" Bukan sebuah pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan Itachi melainkan sebuah pernyataan yang tidak ingin dibantah.

Sedangkan Sasuke. Tubuhnya menegang mendengar pernyataan Itachi. Mungkinkah...?

"Mencintai Naruto...? Aku seorang Straight Aniki, Aku mempunyai Sakura saat ini" Tanpa diketahui oleh Sasuke, Itachi sempat melihat kearah belakang punggung Sasuke dengan sedih. "Jawab pertanyaan aniki baik-baik. Apa kau menyayangi Sakura seperti kau menyayangi Naruto?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Sakura... Apa kau benar-benar mencintainya"

"Mungkin..." Jawab Sasuke ragu. Dia mengusap mukanya lelah, dia begitu bingung saat ini, tentang hubungannya dengan Sakura dan juga tentang hubungannya dengan Naruto, Naruto berada diatas segalanya tapi saat ini dia berpacaran dengan Sakura.

Sasuke juga masih ragu, Apakah dia benar-benar menganggap Naruto adalah sahabatnya.

"Naruto sahabatmu bukan? Apa kau mau melakukan hal yang sama yang kau lakukan pada Naruto kepada sahabatmu yang lain, Sasori mungkin-"

Sasuke mengernyit ketika bayangan Sasori muncul dibenaknya. "Itu mengerikan" Jawab Sasuke langsung.

"Apa karena kemiripan wajah Naruto dengan Kaa-san...?" Kali ini Itachi bertanya dengan lebih pelan, dia tidak ingin orang yang sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya lebih terluka lagi jika mendengar hal ini.

"Tidak! Awalnya memang begitu, Tapi lama kelamaan— Dia berbeda Aniki..." Terdengar nada frustasi dikalimat Sasuke tadi.

'Ternyata seorang Uchiha bisa bodoh juga jika dihadapkan dengan cinta' Batin Itachi miris.

"Sedang membicarakan apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil berjalan masuk setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. "Aniki ingin mengajak kalian berlibur,Tapi karena Sasuke tidak bia ikut maka hanya kit—"

"Aku ikut kok" Sela Sasuke cepat. "Bukannya kau sibuk Sasuke..?"

"Sibuk...? Sibuk apa Suke...?"

"Hn... Sakura mengajakku kesuatu tempat"

"Kau bisa mengajaknya" Dua pasang iris berbeda warna memandang Itachi terkejut, dan salah satunya memandang Itachi kecewa—

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengantarkan Itachi hingga di tempat Itachi meninggalkan mobilnya diparkiran.

"Kenapa kau mengajak Sakura juga..?" Tanya Sasuke, tapi jika diamati terdengar nada tidak suka didalamnya. "Kenapa? Bukankah dia pacarmu Sasuke...?"

"Tapi, bukankah ini liburan kita saja...? Orang lain tidak—"

'Kau menganggap pacarmu sendiri orang lain!, Baka Otouto' Ucap Itachi dalam hati.

"Tenang saja... Aku juga mengajak sahabatku disana"

"Sahabat? Siapa...?"

"Hn! Kau akan tau nanti"

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu sepeninggal Sasuke dan Itachi,Naruto langsung berlari kedalam kamar, Emosi yang sedari tadi dipendamnya langsung dibiarkan keluar, dia langsung mencari handphone orangenya. Setelah ketemu dia langsung mendial sebuah nomor.

Tuut

Tuut

"Moshi-Moshi Kuning"

"Hiks... Senpai..."

.

.

.

Klik

Gaara baru saja menutup telepon dari Naruto, dia menghela nafas, berat. Usahanya untuk dekat dengan Naruto berhasil, buktinya Naruto sudah berani untuk berkeluh kesah padanya. Tapi mendengar Naruto menangis tadi membuat suatu perasaan yang asing timbul di hati Gaara dan itu sangat tidak nyaman.

Flashback

"Gaara... bagaimana menurutmu... Aku seperti bukan pacarnya saja,dia selalu peduli dengan sahabatnya itu, bahkan aku saja diabaikan"

"Boleh aku melihat fotonya?"

"Sasuke-kun...?"

"Bukan, kalau itu aku sudah tau. Yang aku maksud adalah sahabatnya itu"

"Naruto Senpai, Sepertinya aku memiliki 1 fotonya bersama Sasuke kun" Sakura kemudian mencari foto Naruto didalam smartphonenya. "Ini dia fotonya"

Gaara dapat melihat dua orang yang berada dalam foto yang ditunjukkan oleh Sakura. Satu orang pemuda yang dikenalinya sebagai rival dalam basket uchiha Sasuke sedang berjalan didepan sedangkan dibelakangnya ada pemuda yang lebih kecil berjalan mengikuti Sasuke . Jangan Lupa tangan Sasuke yang dengan posesive menggenggam erat tangan mungil pemuda dbelakangnya.

Gaara menebak bahwa itu adalah Naruto, Rambut blondenya tertiup angin membuat rambut blondenya sedikit terkibar, matanya menyipit mungkin karena terkena angin, Tapi Gaara dapat melihat bahwa warna mata yang dimiliki oleh Naruto adalah iris terbiru yang pernah Gaara lihat selama ini.

Dalam hati Gaara tidak menyalahkan kenapa Sasuke lebih memperhatikan Naruto daripada sahabatnya sejak kecil yang notabene adalah pacarnya sendiri, Haruno Sakura. Jika Gaara berada diposisi Sasuke, pasti dia juga akan bertindak seperti Sasuke.

Dan akhirnya Gaara menyetujui permintaan Sakura, tentu saja bukan karena alasan membantu sahabatnya tapi...

Flashback Off

.

.

.

Sasuke POV

Hampir setengah jam aku berbicara dengan Aniki ketika aku kembali ke apartemen. Membuka pintu apartemen dan menemukan tidak ada siapapun disana. Mungkin Naruto sudah tidur, aku langsung berjalan menuju kamar tidur kami.

"Bagaimana dia bisa tidur dengan posisi seperti itu" Aku berjalan menuju sofa panjang yang ditiduri Naruto, pemandangan Naruto yang sedang tidur entah mengapa tampak sangat indah di iris onyxnya.

Indah...?

Tentu saja indah, karena dihadapannya sang sahabat sedang tertidur dengan manis, dan meringkuk tanpa menggunakan selimut. Naruto sudah berganti baju, memang hanya sepotong kaos besar berwarna orange dan sepotong celana pendek selutut tapi entah mengapa pakaian itu terlihat sangat pas melekat ditubuh Naruto.

Aku berjongkok untuk memindahkan Naruto ke atas kasur, jika dibiarkan tidur disana bisa-bisa besok pagi dia akan terbangun dengan leher yang sakit.

Aku selipkan tanganku di punggung Naruto dan salah satu lagi di lipatan paha dan betisnya.

"Ngh..."

Naruto tampak sedikit terganggu, tapi dia tidak terbangun, bahkan sekarang Naruto sudah mengalungkan lengannya di leherku.

Berjalan perlahan menuju tempat tidur agar tidak mengganggu tidur Naruto dalam gendonganku.

Aku menurunkan tubuh Naruto ke atas kasur perlahan. Tapi karena Naruto masih mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileherku maka aku harus menundukkan tubuhku juga. Jarak antara aku dengannya hanya dalam hitungan centimeter saja.

Pandanganku kembali ke wajah tentram Naruto, setelah diam beberapa saat aku mendekatkan bibirku ke telinga Naruto

"Aku seorang Straight Dobe... Benarkan.."

Entahlah kalimat itu sebuah pernyataan atau malah pertanyaan yang sangat aku tuntut jawabnnya

Hanya udara kosong yang membalasku, Naruto masih larut dalam mimpinya dengan hembusan nafas yang teratur.

Kemudian aku berbaring disebelah Naruto, setelah aku membenarkan posisi tidurnya, Aku merengkuh tubuh mungilnya agar lebih merapat padaku.

Naruto sedikit bergerak untuk menyamankan posisi kepalanya didadaku. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum ketika mendengar gumaman Naruto dalam tidurnya, yang menyebutkan makanan kesukaannya itu.

Cup

"Oyasumi Naruto"

.

.

.

.

Minggu-minggu menjelang libur musim dingin di universitas Konoha berlangsung sibuk, para Mahasiswa disibukkan dengan ujian akhir yang sangat meguras tenaga, Tidak terkecuali yang dialami oleh Naruto. Predikat mahasiswa teladan, membuat Naruto diharuskan untuk memperoleh nilai sempurna, Hal itulah yang membuat Naruto sedikit tertekan dan ditambah lagi masalah pribadinya itu membuatnya semakin pusing.

"Naruto formulir beasiswa itu jadi kau ambil...?" Tanya Orochimaru Sensei sebelum meninggalkan kelas.

"Ha'i Sensei"

"Pertahankan nilai-nilaimu, Sensei akan mengusahakan agar kau dapat beasiswa itu"

"Arigato sensei" Naruto membungkuk hormat kepada Oro Sensei.

.

.

.

.

Naruto duduk di sebuah bangku yang terletak ditaman fakultasnya, dia sedang menunggu Sasuke untuk pulang bersama, jika Sasuke tau bahwa Naruto menunggunya diluar ruangan pasti Sasuke akan marah, akan tetapi hari ini Naruto sangat ingin duduk-duduk santai di taman fakultasnya ini, jadi dia siap menanggung semua akibatnya.

Hingga getaran handphone mengalihkan perhatian Naruto, dia membuka handphonenya dan menemukan notivikasi dari Gaara melalui salah satu aplikasi chatting yang sedang populer saat ini. Memang sejak ketemu terakhir kali mereka berdua sering berhubungan melalui media komunikasi tersebut. Kadang-kadang Gaara yang menghubungi Naruto tapi tidak jarang juga Naruto yang menghubungi terlebih dahulu.

 **Gaara Senpai: Kuning, Apa hari ini harimu menyenangkan?**

 **Naruto : Fiuh... Hari terakhir kuliah sebelum libur musim dingin nanti. Sungguh melelahkan...**

 **Gaara Senpai :Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Kuning... Jadi besok kau sudah libur?**

 **Naruto : Iya,** **Senpai sendiri...?**

 **Gaara Senpai : Aku sudah libur terlebih dahulu— ,Mau liburan musim dingin bersamaku?**

 **Naruto : Hmm... Sayang sekali senpai, Ita-nii sudah mengajakku terlebih dahulu,Kami akan menuju resort ski milik sahabat Ita-nii di Kirigakure.**

 **Gaara Senpai :Kedengarannya menyenangkan**

 **Naruto : Akan aku tanyakan apakah senpai boleh ikut pada Ita-nii...**

 **Gaara Senpai : Baiklah, hubungi aku lagi nanti kuning—**

 **Naruto :Oke^^**

"kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri Dobe...?" Tanya Sasuke yang sudah berada disamping Naruto.

"Teme! Kau mengagetkanku... kenapa tiba-tiba berada disampingku...?"

"Hn! Kau saja yang terlalu sibuk dengan handphonemu hingga tidak sadar akan kedatanganku"

Terdengar Nada cemburu disana, Hmm? Apakah seorang Uchiha Sasuke cemburu dengan sebuah Handphone sekarang...?

"Gomen Suke—" Sasuke menghela nafas sesaat, "Baiklah, ayo segera pulang! Dan lagi, kenapa kau menunggu diluar seperti ini... Sudah aku bilang untuk menunggu didalam saja"

"Hehehe aku hanya ingin duduk-duduk ditaman Suke". Dan mereka berdua berjalan menuju mobil Sasuke dengan tangan Sasuke yang menggandeng tangan Naruto erat.

.

.

.

 **Mansion Uchiha.**

"Ita nii, apakah aku boleh mengajak temanku di liburan kita nanti"

"Teman...? Siapa...? " Bukan Itachi yang bertanya melainkan sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Boleh saja Naru, Siapa yang ingin kau ajak pergi?"

"Gaara Senpai" Jawab Naruto excited.

"Gaara...?" Tiga orang yang menanyakan hal yang sama secara bersamaan. Kepala keluarga yang sedari tadi sibuk membaca koran juga ikut penasaran siapa orang yang bernama Gaara tersebut.

"Dia kenalanku Nii-chan, dia juga kapten basket tim Sunagakure yang melawan Suke difinal kemarin"

Itachi melirik Sasuke sekilas, memastikan bagaimana ekspresi yang ada diwajah adiknya saat ini, Puas melihat ekspresi langka sang adik, Sebuah ide muncul di otak jeniusnya.

"Boleh saja... Ajaklah dia, lebih ramai lebih baik bukan" Jawaban Itachi dibalas dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda, pertama pekikan senang oleh Naruto dan kedua adalah Death Glare dari Sasuke.

"Naru... Bisa ikut Tou-san sebentar"

"Nee ada apa Tou-san...?"

"Ayo temani Tou-san minum teh, Naru juga ceritakan bagaimana orang yang bernama Gaara itu".

'Dasar Poseive...' Batin Itachi. Sibuk melihat kepergian Naruto dan sang Tou-san,ketika berbalik Itachi dikejutkan dengan tatapan sengit Sasuke kepadanya

" . !"

Dua Hari Kemudian.

"Selamat datang di resort ski kirigakure"

Para pegawai menyambut kedatangan mereka berlima (Sasuke,Naruto,Itachi,Gaara,Sakura). "Uchiha-Sama anda sudah ditungu Tuan-Muda di dalam" Salah satu pelayan tadi berbica kepada Itachi formal.

Itachi hanya mengangguk sekilas kemudian dia berjalan menuju aula diikuti dengan yang lainnya.

"Bagus sekali tempatnya-" Naruto melihat kesekeliling dengan pandangan kagum, Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku polos Naruto.

"Kenalkan, ini sahabatku Namikaze Kyubi, sekaligus pemilik tempat ini" Itachi memperkenalkan pemuda disampingnya, Pemuda tinggi dengan badan tegap serta iris merah yang tajam itu memandang para tamunya intens.

Iris Ruby,nya berhenti ketika melihat sosok pemuda yang sedikit familiar untuknya.

"Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya...!"

"Aku...?" Tanya Naruto terkejut mendengar pernyataan Kyubi tadi.

Kyubi terlihat berfikir sejenak, "Hmm... Kau pemuda yang aku tabrak disuper market...!"

Iris Shapphire Naruto membulat terkejut. "Oh..!" Hanya itu kalimat yang keluar dari bibir mungil Naruto karena kebetulan yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Gomen~ waktu itu aku sedang terburu-buru"

Naruto membalasnya dengan senyum maklum. "Tidak apa-apa kok "

"Hmm Namaku Namikaze Kyubi" Ucap Kyubi sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

Naruto membalas jabatan tangan Kyubi.

"Aku tau... Watashiwa Uzumaki Naruto-Desu,Senang berkenalan dengan anda"

To Be Continue

 **Tara Note : Kyubi dan Naruto tidak ada hubungan darah apapun lho minna~, Baik itu dari Kushina maupun Minato.^^. Oh iya... Bocoran untuk Chapter depan #SasuTeme akan Tara 'Nistai' di Chapter 6,RAVANGE.**

 **See You Next Chapter.**

Peluk dan cium Tara untuk orang – orang yang berbaik hati mau meluangkan waktu untuk memberi sebuah jejak ini

 **ARIGATO^^**

 **(Maaf kaau salah dalam penulisan nama atau yang lupa tidak tercantum^^)**

 **Saniwa satutigapuluh,** RisaSano, gici Lov sasunaru, kyubi no kitsune 4486, Reikai Eran, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, Sivanya anggarada, Hina Devilujoshi, Vianycka Hime, uzumakinamikazehaki, Ryuusuke583, Call Me Mink, hanazawa kay, istiartika, saphire always for onyx, Chiharu Nao TomatoOrange, jewELF, Kirei-neko, heriyandi kurosaki, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, meyy-chaan, kimm bii, Dewi15, Dodomppa, Blackjackrong, Zhiewon189, KrisTaoPanda01, D'angel, Vherakim1, KyouyaxCloud, BlackCrows1001, versetta, rheafica, CloudYesungie, Arum Junnie, Aiko Michisige, Reiasia95, Zaditha Uchiha, ChubbyMinland, 85, Miyu Mayada, Veira Sadewa, yumeka88, xxxSN, Damchu93, Guest, Guest(2), Ichijo sena, Christal Alice, sasunaru, Krisho baby, Justin cruellin, ,mifta cahya, Snlop, miszhanty05, AprillianyArdeta, Forever, Choikim1310, November With Love, sasunaru, Mathematicolicious13, Uke NaruLove, yuki, nagitsuya, Aff596, ai no dobe, leinalvin775, Princess OnyxSapphire,


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn: BL. Shounen,Typo ,Masih Author baru**

 **SasuNaru, SasuSaku,xxxNaru**

 **Dont Like, Dont Read^^**

 **.**

 **This Is**

 **Just Friend? Maybe**

 **Chapter 6 (3k+)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present**

Di musim dingin, kegiatan yang paling menyenangkan adalah berendam di air hangat, dan ternyata di resort milik Kyubi ini, tidak hanya menyediakan tempat untuk bermain salju tapi juga area onsen yang menawan.

Berendam di air hangat dengan memandangi salju yang turun tentu membuat siapapun ingin mencobanya, tidak terkecuali dengan Naruto.

"Ingin mencobanya...?" Tanya Kyubi ketika melihat Naruto memandangi onsen dengan penuh minat.

Naruto tersenyum senang kearah Kyubi. "Ha'i, apa boleh Kyubi-san...?"

"Boleh, asalkan kau tidak memanggilku dengan embel-embel itu, cukup panggil Kyubi-nii saja"

Sasuke mendengus mendengar ucapan Kyubi pada Naruto. Kenapa banyak orang yang tertarik dengan Dobe nya, kemarin rivalnya Gaara dan sekarang orang baru bernama Kyubi ini.

"Sayang~ Aku juga ingin mencoba Onsen disini" rengek Sakura manja, membuat Gaara memutarkan bola matanya malas mendengar rengekan sahabatnya itu.

"Hn"

"Disini juga ada onsen yang untuk laki-laki dan perempuan, jadi Sakura-san bisa mencobanya"

"Anoo... Apakah tidak ada onsen untuk 'campuran' disini...? Aku ingin bersama Sasuke-kun"

"Tenang saja, disini juga disediakan onsen campuran." Jawaban Kyubi membuat senyum Sakura merekah senang.

"Baiklah, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mencobanya" Dan bayangan dia dan Sasuke akan berendam berdua membuat senyuman Sakura semakin lebar saja.

"Kita juga akan mencobanya bukan?" Tanya Gaara tiba-tiba kepada Naruto.

"Ah.. Ha'i Senpai" Balas Naruto terbata,tersadar akan lamunannya.

"Bagaimana jika kita sama-sama saja? Kita bertemu disini 1 jam lagi?" Usulan Itachi mendapatkan anggukan semua orang, kecuali Sakura. Rencana berduaannya dengan Sasuke berakhir sudah.

Dalam Resort milik Kyubi, mereka semua mendapat kamar masing-masing, kecuali Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sasuke tadi memprotes atas pembagian kamar kepada Itachi, melihat itu akhirnya Naruto mengalah dan dia akhirnya sekamar dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Naruto sedang menata barang-barangnya dan barang-barang Sasuke kedalam lemari yang sudah disediakan didalam kamar mereka.

"Naru..." Bisik Sasuke yang sudah berada dibelakang Naruto.

"Hmm..." Jawab Naruto, masih dengan menata barang-barang mereka berdua.

Grep

"Ada apa Suke...?" Naruto menunduk melihat tangan Sasuke yang melingkar erat dipinggangnya. "Aku sedang bingung"

Kepala Sasuke sudah diletakkan diperpotongan leher Naruto, Menghirup aroma khas Naruto dalam-dalam. Citrus.

Sasuke sangat menyukai aroma itu, Aroma itu membuat Uchiha muda ini merasa nyaman—

Mendengar Ucapan Sasuke, Naruto langsung menghentikan kegiatannya, Mengerti kebiasaan Sasuke maka Naruto akan menunggu. Menunggu Sasuke sendiri yang akan menceritakan masalahnya.

"..."

"Ada apa hmm?" Tanya Naruto dengan yang nada lembut penuh pengertian.

"Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta Dobe...?"

Tubuh Naruto menegang mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Punggungnya terasa dingin karena gugup, ada apa dengan Sasuke? Apakah ini saatnya untuk mengungkapkan semuanya..?.

"Tentu saja..." Naruto mencoba agar nada dalam jawabannya bisa senormal mungkin.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Naruto. "Ada...? pada Siapa...? Apa aku mengenalnya...?" Tanya Sasuke penuh selidik.

"Kau—,Uchiha Sasuke" Dengan lantang Naruto mengatakan itu, tak lupa iris shapphirenya yang memandang lurus kearah iris Onyx Sasuke

DEG

Tubuh Sasuke membeku, memandang Naruto tak percaya. Bahkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke dapat kehilangan kata-katanya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA... Aku bercanda Suke... Jangan dianggap serius seperti itu"

Naruto berjalan keluar kamar dengan tawa yang masih terdengar dari dalam.

DEG.

DEG.

DEG.

Sasuke memegang dadanya dengan ekpresi bingungnya.

'Kenapa aku berdebar seperti ini...?'

.

.

.

"Kyu..."

"Hmm...?"

"Kau melihat tingkah Sasuke tadi...?"

Kyubi mengentikan aktivitasnya dan berbalik menghadap Itachi. "Hn"

"Apa Sasuke tidak mengingatkanmu dengan seseorang...?"

'Ctak'

"Kau menyindirku...?" Tanya Kyubi sengit. Itachi justru memberikan senyum lebar kepada Kyubi.

GREP.

"Mengingatkan aku padamu dulu kyu" Bisik Itachi tepat ditelinga Kyubi.

Sedikit merinding Kyubi langsung melepaskan pelukan Itachi dan memandang kesekeliling kamar, mencari apakah ada seseorang yang melihat mereka berdua. "Tidak ada siapa-siapa diruangan ini Kyu... Hanya kita berdua" ada sedikit nada kecewa dalam kalimat Itachi tadi.

Kyubi menghela nafas lega, kemudian iris ruby nya memandang wajah Itachi lagi. "Gomen~ Aku masih belum siap jika mereka semua tau"

.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan menuju tempat onsen berada, dia sedikit terlambat menuju tempat karena sibuk berkeliling resort dan akhirnya lupa waktu.

Sebelumnya Naruto tadi sempat melihat kamar yang ditempatinya dan mendapati keadaan kamar sudah kosong, maka Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke sudah menuju onsen terlebih dahulu. Meninggalkannya-

Ketika sampai ditempat yang dituju Naruto melepaskan alas kakinya, karena berbeda dengan gedung resort yang bernuansa modern, Onsen disini dibuat dengan mengambil budaya jepang yang kental, bahkan lantai dalam onsen masih berupa tatami.

Setelah selesai meletakkan alas kakinya, Naruto langsung berjalan menuju kamar ganti laki-laki. Hampir 5 menit Naruto berada disana sebelum berjalan menuju kolam air panas berada.

Sret.

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Naruto.

Sasuke langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju Naruto, tidak peduli tubuh basahnya yang hanya ditutupi oleh handuk kecil dibagian privat membuat Sakura menjerit tertahan.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku Suke...?"

"Hn! Tadi Sakura menyusulku terlebih dahulu. Gomenne~" Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan. "Dobe apa kau tidak mengenakan lapisan apapun dibalik kimono handukmu itu?"

"Iya, kenapa Suke?" Tanya Naruto polos.

"Jangan lepas kimonomu sekarang, langsung masuk saja!"

"T..tapi"

"Sudah kau masuk saja Dobe"

Naruto melangkah masuk kedalam onsen diikuti dengan Sasuke yang berada dibelakangnya. Air hangat di Onsen tersebut membuat tubuh Naruto menjadi rileks.

Sasuke menuntun Naruto agar berada di pinggir onsen, dan tentunya Naruto berada di dalam area jangkauannya.

"Lepaskan disini" Perintah Sasuke.

Naruto menurut, dia kemudian melonggarkan ikatan di kimono handuknya perlahan, kemudian dia menyingkap bagian kanan kimononya dan mengeluarkan tangannya setelah itu berlanjut ke bagian kimono sebelah kiri.

Tanpa diketahui Naruto, semua mata sedang fokus memandang Naruto, Termasuk Sakura yang langsung iri melihat kulit bagian atas Naruto yang sangat mulus tanpa ada bekas luka sedikitpun, Sakura membandingkan dengan kulitnya sendiri dan dia langsung menenggelamkan dirinya lebih dalam hingga hanya kepalanya saja yang menyembul.

'Dia kalah telak'.

Glup.

Bahkan tanpa sadar Gaara sudah menelan ludahnya gugup, Otaknya sudah memerintah untuk mengalihkan pandangan dari tubuh bagian atas Naruto tapi apadaya jika iris jadenya memiliki 'otaknya' sendiri.

Sasuke membantu melepaskan kimono handuk yang telah basah itu dan menyampirkannya di belakang Naruto. Tidak lupa Sasuke juga membawa handuk dengan ukuran yang lebih besar.

"Tutupi dengan ini Dobe"

Dengan wajah menunduk Naruto menerima handuk yang diberikan Sasuke dan melilitkannya kebagian bawah tubuhnya.

Air dalam onsen yang beruap membuat mereka semua tidak dapat melihat dasar kolam dan itu membuat Naruto lega.

Meskipun begitu Sasuke tadi sempat melihat perut rata Naruto, jari-jarinya tadi juga sempat menyentuh kulit telanjang Naruto. Untung saja Naruto masih menunduk, jika tidak Naruto dapat melihat wajah langka seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Wajah merona seorang Uchiha tentu merupakan pemandangan langka bukan...

.

.

"Lihat wajahya Kyu..." Bisik Itachi yang berendam didekat Kyubi.

"Wajahnya membuatku ingin membenturkannya ketembok"

"Pfft.. Benar-benar mirip denganmu bukan...?"

"Setidaknya aku akhirnya 'menyadari', tidak seperti adikmu itu"

"Aku serta Naruto yang akan jadi pihak tersakiti kalau begitu" Ucap Itachi ketika mengingat kembali, perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan Kyubi dulu.

Dengan tegas Kyubi berkata "Tidak..! Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi untuk yang kedua kalinya" .

"kau menyukai Naruto hmm?"

"Mudah untuk menyukainya bukan? Apalagi dengan sifatnya itu, bahkan pemuda tanpa alis itu juga"

"Aku tidak suka dengan pacar Sasuke yang sekarang" Ucap Itachi berganti topik.

"Setuju! Senyumnya terasa tidak tulus, dan adik bodohmu itu menjadikannya sebagai pacar. Cih"

"Sabar Kyuu—".

.

.

.

.

"Apa disini menyenangkan...?" Melihat Naruto sendiri, Kyubi langsung menghampirinya. Setelah berendam tadi Naruto langsung dibawa Gaara kesuatu tempat, kemudian berlanjut kepada Sasuke yang mengambil alih. Hingga Kyubi tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk dekat dengan Naruto.

Dan sekarang Kyubi menemukan Naruto sedang duduk-duduk santai. Sendirian.

"Ah.. Kyu-nii, Disini sangat menyenangkan, Kyu-nii memiliki resort yang sangat menakjubkan"

"Kenapa sendiri saja? Dimana dua bodyguardmu itu...?" Tanya Kyubi jahil, mengerti siapa 'Dua bodyguard' yang dimaksud Kyubi, Naruto langsung terkikik geli.

"Entahlah... mungkin sedang bersama kekasihnya dan Gaara senpai berada dikamarnya" Meskipun diucapkan dengan senyuman tapi terdengar nada getir dikalimat Naruto tadi

"Naru... Ingin mendengar sebuah rahasia...?"

Mendengar kata 'rahasia' Naruto memandang Kyubi,tertarik... "Tentu Kyu-nii".

Kyubi mendekat kearah Naruto, dia membisikkan sesuatu tepat ditelinga pemuda manis tersebut. "Sebenarnya aku adalah..." Kyubi mengucapkan salah satu rahasianya tetapi mata ruby Kyubi memandang seseorang yang berada dibalik tubuh Naruto dengan seringai yang menyebalkan.

Kyubi menjauhkan tubuh mereka ketika melihat 'orang itu' sudah pergi sekaligus untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi Naruto saat ini.

Naruto memandang Kyubi tidak percaya dengan cherry lips yang menganga. "B..benarkah..?"

"Tentu Naru... Kami adalah teman dekat ketika dia kuliah di Amerika dulu, dan semuanya berawal dari pertemanan itu..." Dan cerita Kyubi pun terus mengalir

Naruto tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi karena sangking terkejutnya. Naruto merasa bahwa cerita Kyubi sangat mirip dengannya hanya saja dia dalam posisi Itachi saat itu. Dan hal yang paling berbeda adalah akhir kisah mereka yang HAPPY ENDING sedangkan dia...

"Jangan pernah berkata aku mirip dengan **dia...!** " Ucap Kyubi memperingatkan.

Naruto menggeleng, kemudian tersenyum hangat kepada Kyubi. "Kyu-nii dan dia berbeda..."

Sepanjang malam mereka berdua terus berbincang-bincang akrab, hingga ketika Naruto melihat kearah jam tangan yang dipakainya dia begitu terkejut ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

"Sepertinya kita harus kembali kekamar" Usul Kyubi yang langsung disetujui oleh Naruto. Sepanjang jalan mereka terus melanjutkan perbincangan mereka yang tertunda tadi.

"Jadi, besok kita akan bermain Ski Kyu-nii, tapi aku tidak bisa bermain Ski"

"Tenang saja... aku akan mengajarimu"

"Kyu-nii bisa...?"

"Jangan remehkan aku, . Itachi saja aku yang mengajarinya" Ucap Kyubi dengan bangganya.

"Benarkah...?"

"Jangan percaya dia Naru" terdengar suara berat dibelakangnya.

"Ah..! Itachi-nii...! Kau mengagetkanku." Naruto memang sempat terlonjak kaget ketika suara Itachi yang tiba-tiba berada dibelakangnya, sedangkan Itachi sekarang malah tertawa melihat reaksi lucu Naruto.

"Jangan mengganggunya Itachi...!"

"Yaah! Kyu... Kenapa kau sekarang jadi protektive kapada Naru seperti itu..."

"Dia adalah Otouto ku sekarang, benarkan Naru..?" Naruto mengangguk membenarkan tak lupa Naruto juga menyunggingkan senyuman pada Itachi

Sret...

"Tapi dia juga Otouto ku...!" Itachi menarik Naruto untuk berdiri dekat dengannya. Naruto memandang perdebatan keduanya dengan senyum yang terkembang, tidak disangka dua orang yang tampak kaku dan tegas diluar bisa berperilaku seperti ini jika bertemu.

"Naru kau pilih siapa? Aku atau Itachi..?" Kyubi dan Itachi memandang wajah Naruto,serius, menunggu dengan was-was bagaimana jawaban Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lagi sebelum memberikan jawaban kepada keduanya.

Grep.

"Kalian berdua adalah Aniki-ku... Sudah jangan berdebat lagi aku mengantuk" Naruto menggandeng Itachi dan Kyubi di lengan kanan dan kirinya secara bersamaan. Membawa mereka berdua menuju kamar masing-masing dengan genggaman yang tidak terlepas.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Naruto bangun pagi hari ini, dia menyipkan pakaiannya serta Sasuke yang digunakan untuk bermain Ski pagi ini.

Setelah semuanya siap termasuk Naruto yang sudah mandi dan berganti pakaian dia berjalan menuju ranjang mereka untuk membangunkan Sasuke.

"Suke... Bangun..." Dengan lembut Naruto mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh bagian atas Sasuke untuk segera bangun.

"Suke..."

"Mmmh... Dobe berisik!" Sasuke malah menaikkan selimutnya.

"Tapi... bukannya hari ini kita ak—"

SRET

"Kyaaa"

Dug.

"Kau berisik Dobe..!" Onyx Sasuke memandang Naruto yang berada dibawahnya tajam, Sasuke tadi menarik tangan Naruto yang mengguncang bahunya. Kemudian dia dengan tangkasnya membalik tubuh Naruto hingga sekarang berada dibawahnya.

"Tapi Suke..."

"Darimana saja kau semalam Dobe?"

"Semalam...? Aku tidak kemana-mana, aku hanya berbicara dengan Kyu-nii dan akhirnya lupa waktu"

"Kyu-nii? Kau benar-benar sudah akrab dengannya hmm?" Tanya Sasuke dengan alis yang terangkat.

"Hmm... lepaskan aku Suke" Balas Naruto tidak nyambung. Melihat Naruto menghindari pertanyaannya Sasuke langsung bangkit dan berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi. Tapi sebelum itu Sasuke tidak lupa dengan ritual pagi mereka.

Mengecup dahi Naruto lembut dan mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya.

Naruto memandang kepergian Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan. "Andai kau tau Suke... Bagaimana nasib persahabatan kita nantinya" Gumam Naruto lirih.

.

.

.

"Sudah siap kuning...?"

Naruto menoleh kearah sumber suara, dan dia dapat melihat Gaara sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Ha'i,Senpai juga sudah siap" Ucap Naruto ketika melihat penampilan Gaara yang sudah dilengkapi dengan peralatan ski.

"Sudah lama aku tidak bermain Ski" Ucap Gaara ketika sudah berada disampingnya.

"Aku malah belum pernah bermain Ski, Senpai..."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengajari dasar-dasarnya padamu."

"Ha'i, Arigato Senpai. Aku hanya pernah melihat orang bermain ski ditelevisi. Kalau Sasuke dia juga pernah bermain ski dulu dengan Itachi-nii"

"Hmm? Tumben sekali dia tidak bersamamu"

"Tadi Sakura-chan datang menjemput Sasuke terlebih dahulu, aku tidak tau kenapa mereka belum sampai juga"

Puk

"Jangan berekspresi seperti itu kuning... Nikmati liburanmu kali ini"

"Ha'i sen—" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya dia sudah mendengar suara Sasuke dan Sakura dibelakangnya, ketika ingin menoleh kebelakang, Tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Gaara untuk lebih menghadapnya.

"Ada ap—"

"Jangan menoleh kebelakang!"

"Tapi..."

"Aku bilang jangan kuning !" Perintah Gaara tegas sambil mengeratkan kedua tangannya dibahu mungil Naruto agar tidak dapat berbalik.

Iris emeraldnya menatap tidak suka pemandangan dibalik tubuh Naruto. Sakura yang tengah meraih tengkuk Sasuke dan menciumnya intens, Sahabatnya itu bahkan sudah tidak tau tempat, apa dia tidak sadar kalau sudah menjadi pusat perhatian. Sungguh memalukan.

Sepasang iris emerald juga ikut membalas tatapan Gaara dengan tatapan puas. Sementara sepasang onyx lain sedang memandang lengan yang memeluk Dobenya dengan tajam.

Naruto meremat baju depan Gaara perlahan. Kepala kuningnya juga sudah menunduk sedih.

"Kita pilih tempat lain ya...?"

Naruto langsung mengangguk dan mengikuti Gaara yang membawanya menjauh dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke POV.

Setelah melihat Naruto dibawa pergi oleh Gaara menjauh, aku langsung menjauhkan tubuh Sakura yang menempel erat dengan tubuhku. Aku dapat melihat Sakura yang masih tidak fokus karena ciuman tadi.

Sebenarnya aku bisa saja menjauhkan tubuh Sakura ketika dia mulai meraih tengkukku, tapi itu tidak aku lakukan karena aku ingn membuktikan bahwa aku masihlah 'normal' bahwa selama ini yang aku lakukan dengan Naruto hanya sebatas sahabat saja.

Tapi... Kenapa aku tidak merasakan apapun ketika Sakura menciumku...

Sasuke POV end.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya aku ingin menarik rambut pink itu...! Dia melakukan dengan sengaja bukan"

"Benar"

"Dan Adik bodohmu itu menerimanya dengan senang hati."

"Biarkan dia Kyu, aku ingin tau apakah dia bisa mengambil keputusan yang benar atau tidak. Dia harus sadar bahwa rasa protectivenya pada Naruto bukanlah perasaan yang biasa dimiliki oleh seorang sahabat"

"Dan dalam proses itu, Narutolah yang akan terluka Itachi..."

"Jika itu telah melampaui batas,... aku sendiri yang akan menghentikannya. Itu janjiku Kyu" Ucap Itachi tegas.

.

.

.

"Naru.. aku telah berjanji untuk mengajarimu bukan" Kyubi berdiri disamping Naruto yang sedang berlatih teknik dasar dengan Gaara. Sewaktu belajar bersama Gaara tadi, Naruto sempat terjatuh karena tidak dapat menahan keseimbangan, tapi untunglah ada Gaara yang selalu mendampingi Naruto

"Kyu-nii...! Aku sudah bisa tekhnik dasarnya... Gaara Senpai yang mengajariku" Naruto memamerkan keahlian barunya pada Kyubi.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai bermain dijalur pemula" Naruto mengikuti Kyubi dari belakang dengan papan luncurnya, dikedua tangannya sudah ada tongkan untuk penyeimbang. Naruto dapat melihat Itachi yang sudah meluncur bebas melalui lereng-lereng bak pemain profesional.

"Naru... aku akan masuk kedalam" Pamit Gaara sambil melihat kearah handphonenya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang penting fikir Naru.

"Ayo Naru..."

"Ha'i..!" Kata Naruto semangat.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua sudah bolak-balik berseluncur didaerah pemula, dengan telaten Kyubi membimbing Naruto, hingga Naruto sudah lumayan bisa untuk bermain. Udara dingin tidak membuat Naruto dan Kyubi berhenti bermain. Mereka bahkan sudah melepaskan peralatan ski dan hanya bermain salju.

Kegiatan yang kekanakan memang, tapi mereka berdua sangat menikmatinya. Naruto ingat waktu dia masih kecilba ketika musim dingin t. Dia akan bermain salju seperti ini bersama ayahnya sedangkan sang ibu hanya akan duduk didepan rumah.

"Melamunkan apa hmm..?"

"hanya masa kecilku Kyu-nii, dulu aku dan Tou-san sering bermain salju seperti ini" cerita Naruto sambil tersenyum bahagia pada Kyubi.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan."

.

.

.

"Naru... Ayo bermain denganku, aku akan mengajarimu"

"Eh... Suke, Tapi.." Naruto memandang Kyubi dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Tidak apa-apa Naru. Aku akan menemui Itachi sekarang, kau bersama Sasuke saja" Kemudian Kyubi berjalan menjauhi Naruto serta Sasuke. Kyubi berharap mereka berdua akan jujur satu sama lain, terutama Sasuke yang akan menyadari perasaannya.

"Banyak yang ingin mengajarimu Dobe..."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sasuke, tidak menyadari nada sinis di kalimat Sasuke tadi. "Mereka semua sangat baik, ini benar-benar liburan yang menyenangkan"

"Seharusnya kau tadi memintaku untuk mengajarimu, Dobe"

"Kau tadi terlalu sibuk dengan Sakura Chan Sasuke..."

"Maafkan aku Naru, tadi Sakura yang mem—"

"Kenapa minta maaf...? Sakura chan adalah pacarmu Suke... " Sasuke terdiam mendengar kalimat Naruto. Dirinya juga bertanya tanya kenapa dia meminta maaf kepada Naruto karena menghabiskan waktunya tadi dengan Sakura seolah-olah Naruto adalah... 'kekasihnya..?'

"Sudahlah, ayo pakai peralatanmu lagi, kita bermain bersama"

Sasuke yang sudah jago dalam bermain ski malah mengerjai Naruto, Naruto yang berseluncur pelan tiba-tiba didorong oleh Sasuke.

"Kyaaa Suke...! "

Sasuke malah tersenyum jahil, kemudian menyusul Naruto yang sudah meluncur menuruni lereng.

"Sukeee...!" Naruto panik karena dia tidak bisa berhenti, dia seolah lupa dengan tekhnik dasar yang diajarkan Gaara tadi. Padahal jika dikampus otak encer Naruto akan meyerap semua informasi yang ada.

"Hahaha... Rasakan Dobe" Sasuke masih tertawa jahil, Sasuke meluncur tepat disamping Naruto.

"Kyaaaa..."

BRUKK..!

Sasuke menghentikan laju Naruto dengan menarik tubuh Naruto kearahnya, mereka berdua berguling-uling sesaat sebelum berhenti diatas tumpukan salju.

"Hosh..Hosh..Hosh... Kau menyebalkan Suke..."

"Tapi menyenangkan bukan...?" Sasuke memandang Naruto yang masih berbaring disebelahnya kemudian dia menyunggingkan senyumnya, kemudian Naruto membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan bibir yang tertarik keatas.

Beberapa detik kemudian mereka berdua malah tertawa lepas.

'Aku tidak pernah tertawa selepas ini, selain dengan Naruto. Apakah aku benar-benar...' Sasuke membatin sambil melihat wajah manis Naruto ketika tertawa

"Sebagai hukuman kau harus menggendongku Naik Suke..." Ucap Naruto setelah tawanya reda

.

.

.

Sasuke menggendong Naruto dibalik punggungnya. Lengan Naruto berpegangan pada bahu lebar Sasuke erat. Sepanjang perjalanan naik, Mereka berdua habiskan dengan diam. Diam yang membuat suasana tenang yang nyaman.

Naruto menghirup aroma tubuh Sasuke,dalam. Aroma mint yang tidak pernah gagal membuatnya merasa nyaman. Naruto semakin erat memeluk bahu Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke tersenyum lembut melihat Naruto yang semakin erat memeluk bahunya. Hingga tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai diatas

"Sasuke-kun... Darimana saja..? aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana"

Mendengar suara Sakura, Naruto langsung meminta Sasuke untuk menurunkannya.

"Ada apa Sakura...?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Kakiku sedikit terkilir Sasuke-kun~ Ayo kita kembali ke resort saja"

Sasuke melihat kearah Naruto yang berada disampingnya.

"Pergilah Suke... Kasihan Sakura-chan, kakinya terkilir seperti itu" Sasuke berpikir sejenak kemudian menyetujui permintaan Sakura.

"Berjanjilah kau akan segera menyusul Dobe..!"

"Ha'i, aku akan mencoba satu kali lagi dan setelah itu aku akan segera kembali" mendengar ucapan Naruto, Sasuke menjadi tenang meninggalkan pemuda manis itu sendiri.

Sebelum Sasuke serta Sakura pergi, Sakura sempat berbicara sesuatu dengan Naruto. Hanya beberapa menit memang tapi setelah itu Sakura langsung berbalik menuju Sasuke yang sedang menunggunya dengan senyum liciknya.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 12 siang, dan ini adalah waktunya untuk makan siang. Mereka semua nantinya akan berkumpul di salah satu tempat makan yang disediakan dalam resort milik Kyubi itu untuk makan siang bersama.

"Sepertinya siang ini akan terjadi badai salju"

"Hn! Diluar juga sudah mulai gelap. Padahal ini masih jam 12 siang"

"Untung saja kita tadi bermain ski pada pagi hari" Ucap Kyubi, hanya Kyubi dan Itachi yang berada di tempat makan itu, kemudian disusul dengan Gaara yang datang sendirian.

"Naruto belum datang...?" Tanya Gaara kepada mereka berdua.

"Hn, mungkin sebentar lagi akan datang bersama Sasuke" Jawab Itachi tenang. Tapi ketika sang Uchiha bungsu datang hanya bersama Sakura saja, mereka mulai khawatir.

"Dimana Naruto...?" Tanya Kyubi langsung.

"Naruto belum kembali...?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Apa maksudmu dengan bertanya balik seperti itu. Tadi dia bersamamu bukan...?" Tanya Kyubi dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi.

Perasaan Sasuke mulai tidak nyaman. "Tadi... Aku... Meninggalkannya"

"Meninggalkannya.. Katamu!"

"Kyubi tenanglah, coba kau perintahkan stafmu untuk mencari Naruto dikamarnya, siapa tau dia masih bersiap-siap disana.!" Perintah Itachi dengan kepala dingin.

Beberapa menit kemudia staf yang diperintahkan Kyubi sudah kembali. "Maaf Kyubi-san, Naruto-san belum kembali sejak tadi pagi"

Brakk!

"Kau memang brengsek Uchiha...!" Kyubi langsung berlari keluar sambil membawa jaket yang berada disampingnya. Dikatakan seperti itu Sasuke hanya bisa diam, karena dia memang sangat bersalah dalam kasus ini

"Aku akan mencarinya"

"Tidak perlu..! Kau diam saja bersama kekasihmu disini..!" Dengan dingin Itachi berkata seperti itu.

"Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu Sasuke" Itu adalah kalimat terakhir Itachi sebelum dia menyusul Kyubi keluar.

Sementara Gaara tidak mengatakan apapun tapi dia langsung bergegas keluar untuk mencari Naruto.

"Sasuke ini bukan salahmu... Naruto senpai saja yang tid—"

"Diam..!" Perintah Sasuke tegas. Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura sendiri sementara dia pergi untuk ikut mencari Naruto.

"Sasuke kun... Sasuke kun..." Teriak Sakura dari belakang

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menemukannya disekitar sini Kyu"

"Terakhir kali aku melihat Naruto berada disini brsama Sasuke"

Gaara juga ikut mencari Naruto disekitar daerah itu tapi dia juga tidak menemukan Naruto dimanapun. Kemudian Gaara teringat akan ekspresi sakura ketika memasuki resort setelah bermain ski tadi.

Terlalu mengerti akan tabiat sang sahabat , Gaara langsung berlari masuk kembali kedalam resort. Dia mencari-cari keberadaan Sakura hingga dia menemukan gadis pinky itu didalam kamarnya.

Tanpa mengucap apa-apa lagi, Gaara langsung bertanya to the point. "Dimana Naruto berada..?"

"Apa maksudmu Gaara...? Aku tidak mengerti"

"Aku terlalu mengenalmu untuk mengetahui kebohonganmu Sakura... Cepat katakan dimana Naruto...?"Desis Gaara menakutkan

"Kenapa kau berada dipihak laki-laki itu Gaara... Kau sahabatku..! Kau harus berada dipihakku" Tanpa sadar Sakura juga ikut terpancing emosi.

"Jadi benar ini semua ulahmu...? Kau Gila Sakura...!"

" ..!"

"Kau tau... sebentar lagi akan terjadi badai Sakura... Jika Naruto diluar sana ketika badai itu terjadi bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana keadaan Naruto nanti...?"

"B..badai..?... Ta..tapi aku hanya ingin memberi p..pelajaran kepada N..Naruto senpai, A..aku tidak tau jika .. ak..akan ada badai" Jelas Sakura terbata.

Flashback On.

"Senpai.."

"Ada apa Sakura-chan..?"

"Tadi sewaktu aku bermain ski disebelah sana aku menemukan pemandangan yang sangat bagus, bahkan lebih bagus dari pada disini senpai"

"Waah... Benarkah...? Tapi apakah disana aman? Aku baru pemula soalnya" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kepada Sakura.

"Sangat aman senpai... Rute-nya sangat mudah bagi para pemula"

"Baiklah kalu begitu, aku akan mencobanya, terimakasih infonya Sakura-chan"

Naruto tidaklah tau bahwa rute yang ditunjuk Sakura adalah rute yang digunakan khusus bagi para pemain ski professional saja, bukan hanya karena rintangannya saja tapi juga karena disana terdapat lereng-lereng yang sangat curam

Flashback Off

"KAU BENAR-BENAR SUDAH GILA SAKURA...!"

TBC

Tara Note : Yaaah... Niat awal untuk menistai Sasuke jadi berbalik gini... Gomenne Minna, Tapi ini awal mula penistaan Sasuke, jadi mohon dimaklumi.

 **See You Next Chapter.**

Peluk dan cium Tara untuk orang – orang yang berbaik hati mau meluangkan waktu untuk memberi sebuah jejak ini

 **ARIGATO^^**

 **(Maaf kaau salah dalam penulisan nama atau yang lupa tidak tercantum^^)**

mifta cinya, Saniwa satutigapuluh, kimm bii, heriyandi kurosaki, Ryuusuke583, Sivanya anggarada, Reikai Eran, Namikaze Otorie, miszhanty05, gleda myrtle, Istiartika, uzumakinamikazehaki, Zhiewon189, kyubi no kitsune 4485, Call Me Mink, Yuu-Chan Namikaze, Choikim1310, RisaSano, Dewi15, 85, meyy-chaan, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, ChubbyMinland, Zaditha Uchiha, , saphire always for onyx, belfacimut, rei diazee, Miyu Mayada, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, Hina Devilujoshi, Angel Muaffi, Vianycka Hime, KrisTaoPanda01, CloudYesungie, Aiko Michisinge, Reiasia95, Vherakim1, Orieku kazemia, Blackjackrong, versetta, hanazawa kay, akai kuro, Krisho Baby, kawaiinifa19, November With Love, BlackCrows1001, uchiha poetri, Guest, Guest(2), Ichijo Sena, Guest (3), vianney, Mathematicolicious13, Guest (4), Afh596, sasunaru, Shima, Eun810, aikhazuna117, Damchu93, yumeka88, Rara, Guest (5), AiWonNaru, ai no dobe, xxxSN.


	7. Chapter 7

Flashback

Tampak pemuda berambut merah yang sedang berjalan cepat dikoridor kampus untuk membuntuti pemuda berambut raven didepannya "Itachi...! Kenapa kau menjauhiku sekarang...?".

Pemuda raven didepannya langsung berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "Ada apa lagi Kyu...? Bukannya kita sudah 'selesai'..?"

"B..bisakah kita tetap seperti dulu lagi...?" Tanya Kyubi penuh harap. Itachi memandang Kyubi lembut, tangan besarnya secara reflek langsung menepuk puncak kepala Kyubi pelan.

"Gomen Kyu, Aku tidak bisa~, Aku tidak akan bisa memandangmu seperti dulu lagi, Apalagi setelah aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu. Aku tidak bisa~."

"Itachi Please~, Aku tidak bisa jika kau terus seperti ini... Aku terlalu terbiasa bersamamu,.. Jangan menjauhiku..." Onyx Itachi melebar karena terkejut, untuk pertama kalinya dia mendengar sebuah 'permintaan' bukan 'perintah' keluar dari bibir sang Namikaze.

"Oleh karena itu kita harus terbiasa sekarang"

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa...? Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa tanpamu..."

Itachi tersenyum lagi. "Temukan jawabannya sendiri Kyu...? Jawabannya ada didalam sini" Itachi menunjuk bagian dada Kyubi, Kemudian Itachi menambahkan lagi. "Aku akan terus menunggumu, Selalu~"

Flashback Off

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn: BL. Shounen,Typo ,Masih Author baru**

 **SasuNaru, SasuSaku,xxxNaru**

 **Dont Like, Dont Read^^**

 **.**

 **This Is**

 **Just Friend? Maybe**

 **Chapter 7 (3k+)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present**

Gaara berlari keluar dari resort dengan membabi buta, Tidak peduli berapa banyak orang yang ditabraknya tadi, Diluar resort dia mendapati sejumlah orang yang berlalu lalang dengan tulisan 'Regu Penyelamat' dibagian punggung bajunya. Ternyata Kyubi sudah memanggil regu penyelamat selama dia masuk kedalam tadi.

Gaara juga mendapati bahwa suhu udara semakin turun karena hujan salju yang terjadi. Hujan salju yang terjadi saat ini memang masih dalam intensitas wajar tapi ini adalah pertanda akan terjadi hujan salju dengan intensitas yang lebih tinggi nantinya, Apalagi tadi Gaara mendengar bahwa akan terjadi badai salju.

Sambil memakai dua lapis jaket tebal serta satu jaket lagi yang dibawanya, Gaara terus berlari menembus hujan salju.

.

.

.

"Seluruh rute bagi pemula sudah kami telusuri, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan seseorang disana. Semua rute yang ada juga telah ditutup untuk umum" Lapor salah satu pemimpin regu penyelamat kepada Kyubi.

Kyubi sudah mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, dia begitu bingung. Dimana lagi dia akan mencari Naruto.

"Kyubi-sama... Rute A belum kita telusuri" Beberapa pasang mata yang mendengar ucapan itu langsung membelalak lebar. Rute A adalah rute khusus untuk para profesional saja.

'Mungkinkah...'

Seorang pemuda bermata onyx langsung berlari pergi...

.

.

.

2 Jam yang lalu...

Naruto tersenyum semangat sambil memandang pemandangan disekelilingnya. "Sakura-chan benar... Disini pemandangannya sangat indah", Dia sudah siap dengan peralatan skinya untuk mencoba rute disini.

Naruto kemudian mencoba meluncur pelan... Jalur yang landai membuat Naruto dapat bermain ski dengan baik, Naruto tertawa senang karena dia dapat meguasai jalur baru ini, Baru saja dia tertawa senang ketika jalur yang dilalui tiba-tiba berubah menjadi turunan tajam. Naruto berusaha tetap tenang tapi ketika dia sudah kehilangan kendali akan permainan ski-nya maka Naruto memutuskan untuk menghentikan lajunya dengan kepanikan yang mulai menyerang.

Tongkat yang berada dikedua tangannya digunakan untuk menahan ditanah bersalju agar dia dapat berhenti, Tapi kekuatan Naruto kalah dengan gravitasi yang ada, bahkan karena panik Naruto tidak dapat melihat sebuah batu dengan ukuran sedang yang tertutup salju berada dilintasannya.

DUAKK...!

Peralatan Ski Naruto menghantam batu dengan kerasnya, hantaman tersebut mengakibatkan Naruto terlempar beberapa meter ke udara. Naruto tidak sempat menjerit ataupun meminta tolong karena dalam hitungan detik berikutnya, Tubuhnya sudah menghantam tanah bersalju dengan kerasnya.

BUGGG..!

Naruto tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa karena sakit yang mendera sekujur tubuhnya, Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan sulit untuk digerakkan, bahkan ketika tubuh Naruto terperosok kebawah hingga bagian dasar lereng, Naruto tetap diam tidak bergerak.

.

.

.

'Kami-Sama... Tolong selamatkan Naruto, Aku mohon~' Untuk pertama kalinya sejak sang Kaa-san meninggal, Sasuke kembali memohon keselamatan seseorang yang sangat penting baginya, terakhir kali dia memohon seperti ini Kami-sama tidak mengabulkan permintaannya,Hingga sang Kaa-san harus pergi.

Sasuke tidak akan sanggup lagi jika kejadian itu akan berulang kembali, Terutama jika itu pada Naruto. Tubuhnya semakin gemetar membayangkan hal itu.

"Tidak..! Itu tidak akan terjadi... Aku akan menyelamatkanmu Naruto...!" Dengan tekat yang kembali kuat, Sasuke berlari untuk mencari Naruto. Ditembusnya penjagaan di jalur A, tidak dipedulikannya himbauan para penjaga akan keselamatannya.

'Yang terpenting Naruto bisa ditemukan' Tekat Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

.

Gaara berlari menyusuri jalur A, dengan teliti dia melihat kesegala arah mencoba menemukan sesuatu, Jalur yang dilalui Gaara masihlah jalur yang landai, Hujan salju membuat jejak-jejak yang ada menjadi tertutup. Tidak ada petunjuk khusus yang dapat dia temukan, Hingga dikejauhan Gaara melihat terdapat sebuah gundukan yang asing.

Gaara langsung berlari menuju gundukan tersebut, dan ketika dia sudah berada didekat gundukan itu. Seluruh tubuh Gaara bergetar dengan hebatya.

.

.

.

.

"J-jika aku sudah... D-ditemukan aku ak..an makan ramen seb..sebanyak mung-kin" Naruto mulai meracau tidak jelas, setengah jam yang lalu dia habiskan dengan mencoba bergerak menuju pohon yang berjarak 10 meter darinya.

Tubuhnya dipaksa bergerak oleh Naruto, Kakinya meenjerit sakit ketika Naruto memaksa untuk berdiri. Kakinya terkilir parah dan Naruto tahu itu.

Maka dengan kekuatan terakhirnya, Naruto menyeret tubuhnya sendiri hingga dia dapat bersandar dipohon pinus dibelakangnya.

"Hosh...Hosh... D..dingin sekali" Nafas Naruto semakin pendek ketika suhu tubuhnya menurun drastis. Kulitnya sudah membiru, Tubuhnya sudah menggigil hebat.

Pohon pinus yang menjadi sandaran Naruto, tidak begitu membantu menghalangi hujan salju yang menimpanya.

Salju yang meleleh membuat pakaian Naruto basah kuyup membuat udara dingin semakin terasa, Jaket yang digunakannya semakin berat. Naruto ingin melepaskan jaket itu tapi tubuhnya terlalu kedinginan untuk dapat melakukan itu.

Menit demi menit berlalu... Pandangan Naruto bahkan sudah tidak fokus lagi. 'Kaa-san... Tou-san Tolong Naru~'

"Naruto... Naruto... kau bisa mendengarku...?" Naruto mendengar suara yang memanggil-manggilnya, Naruto mencoba memandang sosok yang sudah berada didepannya. Tapi sebelum Naruto bisa memfokuskan pandangannya... Kegelapan terlebih dahulu mengambil alih kesadaran Naruto.

.

.

.

"Dobe... Kau bisa mendengarku...? Dobe...!" Sasuke mencoba menepuk pipi Naruto pelan untuk mengembalikan kesadaran Naruto. Pipi dingin Naruto menyambut telapak tangan Sasuke yang menepuk-nepuknya pelan.

Merasa tidak mendapat respon yang berarti. Sasuke langsung melepaskan jaketnya dan jaket Naruto. Dibuangnya jaket Naruto kesembarang arah. Sasuke tidak peduli jika dia hanya memakai sweater tipis dibalik jaketya. Setelah itu Sasuke dengan hati-hati memakaikan jaketnya. Sasuke bertambah kalut ketika merasakan suhu tubuh Naruto sudah tidak wajar.

'Terlalu dingin' Ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

Segera diposisikannya Naruto dipunggunya. Sasuke dengan hati-hati berdiri dengan tubuh dingin Naruto berada dipunggungnya. Lengan pucat Naruto sudah menggantung lemah dikedua sisi bahu Sasuke.

"Kau harus bertahan Dobe... Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika... Jika kau meninggalkanku seperti ini" Sasuke terus mengajak Naruto bicara walaupun dia tau Naruto tidak akan membalasnya.

"Gomen...Gomen aku meninggalkanmu"

"Gomen...Tidak bisa menjagamu dengan benar Naru..."

"Kau harus sembuh untuk memarahiku nanti... B..berjanjilah"

Dug.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan ketika kepala Naruto terkulai lemas hingga bersandar dibahu lebarnya. Rengkuhan tangannya juga semakin mengendur. Hatinya sakit melihat itu! gendongan Sasuke semakin dieratkan agar Naruto tidak jatuh. Buku-buka jari Sasuke sudah memutih. Tanpa sadar dia meneteskan air mata.

"Ber..berjanjilah... Jangan pernah meninggalkanku, Dobe"

.

.

.

Gaara langsung berlari menuju gundukan tersebut, dan ketika dia sudah berada didekat gundukan itu. Seluruh tubuh Gaara bergetar dengan hebatya...

Gaara mencoba menggali tumpukan salju didepannya dengan cepat... Tapi ternyata yang dia temukan hanya peralatan ski, yang kemungkinan besar adalah perlatan ski yang dipakai Naruto tadi.

Gaara mencoba mencari disekitar tempat peralatan ski itu ditemukan... Tapi setelah bermenit-menit mencari Gaara tidak menemukan apapun.

Hujan salju semakin deras saja... Bahkan dinginnya udara yang berada disekitar sudah menembus dua jaket tebal yang dipakainya.

Gaara melihat sesuatu dikejauhan... Gaara mencoba memfokuskan pandangan ditengah hujan salju yang semakin lebat ini.

"Tidak mungkin" Kemudian Gaara berlari kearah sosok dikejauhan tersebut.

Irisnya memebelalak lebar ketika melihat Sasuke yang menggendong Naruto dibalik punggungnya. "Bagaimana keadaan Naruto...? Apa dia baik-baik saj— Kau Gila...! Bagaimana kau hanya memakai sweater tipis itu" Gaara berteriak kencang agar suaranya tidak tenggelam oleh suara hujan.

"A-ku T-tidak peduli" Sasuke bahkan sudah menggigil kedinginan tapi dia tidak mempedulikannya. Melihat kekeras kepalaan Sasuke. Gaara langsung melemparkan jaket yang dibawanya agar dipakai oleh Sasuke.

"Biar aku yang membawa Naruto...!"

"Tidak...!" Sasuke kemudian kembali berjalan meninggalkan Gaara. Gaara segera berlari mengejar Sasuke. "Kau bodoh Sasuke...! Kau tidak akan bisa membawanya dengan selamat dengan kondisimu seperti itu..."

Ucapan Gaara hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Sasuke. Dia tetap bersikeras untuk menggendong Naruto dengan usahanya sendiri.

"Kau harus selamat, Dobe~"...

Drap...

Drap...

Drap...

"Kemarikan Naru-chan,Sasuke...!" Sasuke memandang Itachi yang baru datang bersama para regu penyelamat.

"T-tidak, Aniki... Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi" Ucap Sasuke tegas walaupun tubuhnya sudah menggigil kedinginan.

"Jangan egois Sasuke... Naruto tidak akan segera mendapatkan pertolongan jika kau terus seperti ini" Sasuke diam mematung mendengar perkataan Itachi... Sasuke memandang Naruto yang berada digendongannya, Nafas naruto terdengar semakin berat dan pendek-pendek.

Sret...!

Kemudian Itachi membawa Naruto kedalam rengkuhannya langsung, Dia menggendong Naruto menuju mobil regu penyelamat yang baru datang.

Sebelum pergi, Itachi menoleh kearah adiknya yang berada dibelakangnya, kemudian menghela nafas berat. "Kau juga harus masuk Sasuke..."

.

.

.

"Suke... Aku menyukai Gaara senpai dan kami sudah berpacaran sekarang"

Iris Onyx Sasuke membelalak lebar,tidak percaya. "Gaara senpai selalu ada untukku, Suke~. **Tidak sepertimu..! Kau sudah berubah** "

"Tidak...! Kau tidak boleh"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Suke... Kau tidak boleh mengaturku seperti ini lagi... Aku sudah menjadi milik Gaa—"

"Kau Milikku!" Ucap Sasuke penuh rasa kepemilikan.

" **Dulu** , memang aku milikmu tapi sekarang tid—"

"Tidak...! Kau milikku Dobe... Selalu!" Sasuke tidak sadar bahwa dia telah berteriak kepada Naruto.

"Dulu kau selalu memilikku Suke, Tapi tidak sebaliknya~... Aku... **Aku lelah Suke** "

"..." Sasuke diam. Bukan karena ingin, tapi Sasuke tidak memiliki bantahan untuk kalimat Naruto tadi.

"Gaara senpai... Memintaku untuk pergi Suke" Jelas Naruto.

"Jangan meninggalkanku Dobe..." Sasuke memohon pada Naruto.

"Bukan aku yang meninggalkanmu Suke... Tapi kau yang meninggalkanku terlebih dahulu ! Uchiha Sasuke"

"Aku ti-dak"

Naruto menggeleng pelan sebelum dia beranjak pergi **"** Aku mencintaimu Suke... **Terimakasih atas segalanya... Sayonara"**

Naruto berjalan menjauh... Meraih tangan Gaara yang sudah menyambutnya dan berjalan bersama-sama meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Tidak Dobe...! **Aku... Aku mencintaimu...! Jangan tinggalkan Aku...!** "

Dari kejauhan Naruto berbalik, menoleh kearah Sasuke. "Gomen Suke... **Tapi kau sudah terlambat** "

"AAAARGGGHHHH"

"Sasuke... Sasuke... Bangun..!"

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya yang langsung menatap kesegala arah , Dia menemukan beberapa lapis selimut yang dia pakai sekarang. Di sebelahnya ada Sakura yang sedang memandangnya cemas.

Srak...!

Sasuke langsung menyingkirkan selimut-selimut itu, dia duduk dengan tegaknya. Otaknya sedang memproses apa yang terjadi serta apa maksud dari mimpinya tadi.

Bohong jika Sasuke tidak takut akan mimpi buruk itu, keringat dingin bahkan muncul disekitar pelipis Sasuke gara-gara mimpi tadi. Nafasnya masih memburu, tapi bayangan tentang Naruto langsung membuyarkan semuanya.

"Kau mau kemana sayang...? Demammu masih belum turun betul"

"Dimana Naruto...? Berapa lama aku tidur...?"

"Hampir 10 Jam sayang... Ini masih dini hari dan Naruto senpai..." Sakura sedikit ragu mengatakan dimana Naruto berada.

"Dimana Naruto...?"

"Naruto senpai masih berada diresort ini, dia sedang ditangani oleh paramedis, Aku tidak tau bagaimana kondisi Naruto senpai sekarang"

Mendengar itu Sasuke langsung keluar, Dia berlari menuju kamar kakaknya.

Brak..!

"Dimana Naruto...? Apa dia baik-baik saja...?" Sasuke meneter kakaknya dengan sederet pertanyaan. Sementara Itachi yang tadi baru selesai berganti pakaian memandang Sasuke datar.

"Untuk apa bertanya tentang Naruto...? Bukankah kau sudah tidak peduli lagi...?"

"Apa maksud aniki...? Dimana Naruto sekarang...? Aku harus melihat keadaannya sekarang"

"Seperti aku mau memberitahumu saja" Jawab Itachi datar.

"Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk bermain-main denganmu Aniki...!" Geram Sasuke.

"Jika kau tidak bisa menjaganya, lebih baik sekarang aku yang menjaganya...!"

"Ap—"

"Dia terkena Hipotermia-moderat"

Lutut Sasuke terasa lemas ketika mendengar itu, Dia berpegangan pada dinding kamar itachi agar dia masih dapat berdiri.

"B..bagaimana keadaannya sekarang...?" Tanya Sasuke terbata.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu... Mulai sekarang Naruto berada dalam perlindunganku... Meskipun kau adikku sendiri Sasuke, Aku harus menjauhkanmu darinya"

"Apa maksudmu dengan menjauhkannya dariku Aniki...?"

"Kau tau sendiri apa artinya, sebaiknya kau ikuti aku Sasuke... Kau akan tau seberapa besar kesalahanmu kali ini" Kemudian Itachi berjalan melewati Sasuke dan kemudian berjalan keluar kamar.

Sasuke langsung mengikuti Itachi dari belakang, hingga Itachi memasuki ruangan berwarna putih yang didalamnya terdapat beberapa orang berpakaian dokter yang saling hilir mudik.

Baru saja Sasuke akan membuka ruangan tersebut, tangannya sudah dicekal oleh seseorang disampingnya. "Mau kemana kau...?"

"Masuk!"

"Aku melarangmu untuk memasuki ruangan ini...!"

"Memang siapa kau berhak melarangku...?" Tanya Sasuke geram. Dia dapat melihat sebuah ranjang dari jendela kecil yang ada dipintu. Sasuke sangat yakin Naruto berada disana dan ketika Sasuke akan masuk dia tiba-tiba dilarang oleh pemuda beriris merah disampingnya.

"Kau lupa...? Aku masih pemilik sah dari resort ini, dan aku sebagai pemilik melarangmu untuk memasuki ruangan maupun area ini."

"Tapi disana ada Naruto..! Aku ingin melihat bagaimana keadaannya"

"Justru karena Naruto berada didalam, aku melarangmu untuk masuk!... Kau boleh melihatnya. **Dari sini** "Setelah mengatakan itu Kyubi langsung masuk menyusul Itachi yang sudah berada didalam.

.

.

.

 **Didalam ruangan**

"Untunglah kau memiliki tenaga medis yang lengkap diresort ini Kyu... Kondisi Naruto pasti lebih parah dari ini jika Naruto harus dilarikan kerumah sakit pusat yang membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sedikit"

"Banyak pelanggan resort ini yang mengalami cedera dalam bermain ski... Oleh karena itu, aku membentuk tenaga medis yang bekerja disini... Lagipula yang terpenting sekarang adalah kesehatan Naruto..." Kyubi memandang wajah pucat Naruto yang masih terbaring lemah. Wajah manisnya terhalang oleh masker oksigen yang mengalirkan udara hangat karena sudah dilembabkan terlebih dahulu untuk menghangatkan saluran pernapasan.

Dibagian punggung tangan Naruto juga telah diberi selang infus yang berisi larutan salin yang juga sudah dihangatkan.

Itachi memandang wajah Naruto sendu... Jari jemari Itachi bergerak untuk mengelus surai pirang Naruto lembut.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke,..? Apakah dibiarkan seperti ini...?" Kyubi memandang wajah Sasuke diluar sana melalui jendela kaca kecil yang berada dipintu. Kyubi dapat melihat onyx Sasuke terus memandangi Naruto,Kyubi juga dapat melihat bahwa Sasuke sangat merasa bersalah akibat perbuatannya.

"Anggap itu sebagai hukumannya, Beruntung Naruto masih dapat diselamatkan... Jika saja—"

"Ssssh... Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa Itachi... Naruto adalah orang yang kuat"

.

.

.

"Naruto belum sadar hingga sekarang" Sasuke menoleh kearah sumber suara, dan menemukan Gaara yang sudah duduk dibelakangnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi tadi...?" Tanya Sasuke ikut bergabung duduk disamping Gaara, Raut cemas sekaligus khawatir tampak di wajah kacau sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Setelah Naruto masuk kedalam mobil paramedis, kau pingsan ditempat. Membuat para regu penyelamat susah payah membawamu. Setelah diperiksa ternyata kau pingsan hanya karena kedinginan "

"Naruto...?"

"Kondisinya sangat kritis saat itu, bahkan paramedis harus melakukan pertolongan pertama dalam mobil sebelum dirawat disini, Naruto terkena Hipotermia sedang, terlambat sedikit lagi nyawanya pasti tidak akan tertolong" Mendengar itu Sasuke semakin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, dia selalu berkata 'Jika saja aku tidak meninggalkannya, jika saja... Jika saja...' Dan banyak pengandaian yang intinya akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Diam-diam Gaara memandang Sasuke dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalan.

Flashback

"KAU GILA SAKURAA...!" Gaara berteriak tepat didepan wajah Sakura, sedangkan Sakura wajahnya sudah pucat pasi karena ketakutan.

"A..aku ti-tidak menyangka... a-akan seperti i-ini jadinya... Aku m-menyesal"

"Obsesimu benar-benar menakutkan Sakura... Aku bahkan tidak mengenalimu lagi... **Kau mengerikan..!** "

"Hiks... jangan berkata s-seperti itu G-gaara... Aku... Hiks.. Aku benar-benar menyesal"

"Apa jadinya jika Sasuke mengetahui semua perbuatanmu ini"

Sakura langsung terkesiap kaget, hal itu tidak pernah dipikirkan sebelumnya. Surai pinknya bergoyang pelan karena gelengan Sakura. "Jangan...! Aku mohon jangan katakan apapun pada Sasuke-kun, dia bisa langsung memutuskanku... Aku mohon Gaara"

"Apakah kau tidak berpikir apa akibat yang timbul sebelum bertindak Sakura...?"

"Maaf Gaara... Aku benar-benar minta maaf"

"Salah jika kau meminta maaf padaku... Kau harus minta maaf kepada Naruto. Semoga saja Naruto dapat ditemukan, jika tidak... aku yang akan membongkar semuanya" Ancam Gaara dengan mata yang menyipit tajam.

"Arigato Gaara... Kau benar-benar sahabat terbaikku"

"Ini yang terakhir Sakura, Ingat itu baik-baik"

Flashback Off

Gaara masih memandangi Sasuke yang sedang memandang kearah pntu tempat Naruto dirawat penuh harap.

Cklek.

Pintu terbuka dan Itachi keluar dari ruangan yang langsung dihadang oleh Sasuke. "Bagaimana keadaannya Aniki...? Apakah dia sudah sadar...?"

"Dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya, Suhu tubuhnya juga sudah muai kembali normal"

"Syukurlah~" syukur Sasuke penuh kelegaan.

"Sudah mengerti apa akibat dari perbuatanmu...?" Tanya Itachi tajam.

Sasuke mengangguk lemah, untuk pertama kalinya seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengaku bersalah. "Aku benar-benar bodoh, telah meninggalkannya. Semuanya salahku"

"Bagus kau mau mengakui, Sasuke" Nada yang digunakan Itachi tidak setajam tadi, Itachi tau bahwa Sasuke sangat merasa bersalah dan ia rasa hal itu cukup setimpal sebagai hukuman Sasuke.

"Bolehkah aku melihatnya...?" Pinta Sasuke penuh harap.

"Tidak! Tidak sekarang,.." Sasuke menatap Itachi penuh ketidak setujuan. "Kenapa...?!"

"Itu hukumanmu Sasuke"

"Tapi sampai kapan aku tidak boleh menemuinya...?"

"Setidaknya tunggu sampai dia sadar... Saat ini kau hanya boleh melihatnya dari sini". Sasuke kemudian mengangguk setuju. Itachi sempat terkejut karena sikap kooperative Sasuke, sebelumnya Itachi membayangkan perdebatan yang alot agar Sasuke menyutujui hukumannya, tapi itu tidak terjadi.

Sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke, Itachi sempat tersenyum lembut. 'Kau sudah mulai bersikap dewasa, Sasuke~' batin Itachi dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sepanjang malam Sakura menunggu Sasuke untuk kembali kekamarnya, tapi pemuda yang ditunggu tidak kunjung datang.

"Pasti dia menunggu Naruto senpai" Entah mengapa Sakura merasa kalah ketika mengatakan kalimat itu, Sasuke memang pacarnya tapi perhatian yang diberikan Sasuke kepada Naruto, Sangat jauh berbeda.

Sakura jadi ingat ucapan para fans Sasuke dahulu, ketika dia pertama kali berpacaran dengan Sasuke.

Flashback

"Ehm..." Salah seorang Cheerleader menghampiri Sakura yang masih melihat kearah Sasuke yang berjalan keluar,Cheerleader itu memandang Sakura mulai dari atas hingga bawah dan berdecih kemudian. "Sebaiknya kau jangan mencintai seorang Uchiha Sasuke..."

"Jika hanya untuk kesenangan sesaat boleh saja tapi tidak untuk hubungan yang serius, kau hanya akan bernasib sama seperti mantan-mantan Sasuke yang lain"

"Aku sudah pernah berada diposisi sepertimu sebelumnya" Mahasiswi bertubuh bak model itu langsung melenggang pergi tapi sebelumnya dia sempat menoleh kearah Sakura dengan senyum mencemoohnya.

"Karena kau... Tidak akan menang melawan seorang **Uzumaki Naruto** "

Flashback Off

Tidak hanya saat itu, sering kali para fans Sasuke mendatanginya langsung untuk mengatakan bahwa dia tidak pantas untuk berpacaran dengan Sasuke ataupun dia akan kalah telak jika harus melawan Naruto.

Hatinya sakit ketika banyak orang yang dibelakang Sasuke mencemoohnya, dulu dia hanya bisa diam tapi lambat laun setelah kejadian itu Sakura mulai berubah, Dia mulai terobsesi untuk mengalahkan Uzumaki Naruto dan menjadi perempuan pertama yang dapat memenangkan hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Dia sudah tidak peduli jika harus melakukan segala cara, dia tidak peduli omongan orang termasuk Gaara, Gaara sekarang tidak berpihak lagi padanya, Sakura tidak dapat mempercayai Gaara lagi. Sakura akan menjalankan rencananya lagi, **Dengan caranya sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari menjelang, Sasuke masih betah memandangi Naruto dari balik pintu, Kyubilah yang menjaga Naruto semalaman.

Kondisi Naruto sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya terbukti dengan dilepaskannya masker oksigen yang kemarin masih dipasang.

Sasuke beberapa kali ingin memaksa masuk untuk menemui Naruto tetapi ketika mengingat ucapan Itachi kemarin dia berusaha meredam sebisa mungkin.

Gaara beberapa kali dalam semalam juga keluar masuk ruang rawat Naruto, dan Sasuke akan terus bertanya bagaimana perkembangan kondisi Naruto padanya.

Sasuke merasa tidak berguna, Dia hanya bisa berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apapun. Bahkan untuk memberi semangat disamping Naruto-pun dia tidak bisa.

Sepanjang malam Sasuke telah memikirkan semuanya, tentang dirinya, Naruto dan juga Sakura. Dan dia sudah menentukan keputusannya.

Cklek.

"Naruto mencarimu" Hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulut Kyubi, tapi hal itu cukup membuat Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan menerjang masuk dengan semangatnya.

Ketika baru memasuki ruang itu, Sasuke dihadapkan dengan Naruto yang duduk bersandar lemah diatas kepala ranjang besarnya, tatapan shapphire itu memandang Sasuke lembut tidak lupa senyum yang selalu diberikan sang Blonde kepada Sasuke walaupun senyuman itu keluar dari bibir pucat Naruto.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan mendekati Naruto, sementara Kyubi sudah keluar meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk memberitahu Itachi bahwa Naruto sudah sadar.

"Hai..." Sapa Naruto dengan suara paraunya.

"..."

"Suke—"

Tap

Tap

Tap

GREP

Naruto memandang Sasuke bingung, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja memeluknya tanpa mengatakan apapun, Tapi ketika menyadari bahwa bahu Sasuke bergetar pelan Naruto langsung terdiam.

'Sasuke menangis~'

Beberap saat kemudian Naruto bertanya kepada Sasuke lembut "Ada apa...?". Sasuke menggeleng pelan di ceruk leher Naruto. Kemudian Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya yang langsung menatap Naruto lembut, Bekas-bekas air mata masih ada diwajah Sasuke.

"Jangan...! Jangan sekali-kali membuatku seperti ini lagi Naru... Aku mohon. Aku tidak sanggup jika harus melewati kejadian seperti ini lagi."

Naruto tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap jejak air mata diwajah Sasuke dengan tangan yang tidak dipasangi selang infus.

Kemudian Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Tidak akan lagi Suke... Aku minta maaf telah membuatmu khawatir"

"Tidak Naru... Aku yang harusnya minta maaf, Aku telah meninggalkanmu hingga kam—" Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya ketika memandang wajah Naruto yang mendadak dipenuhi oleh rasa takut.

"Gomen, aku tidak akan membicarakan kejadian itu lagi" Ucap Sasuke penuh penyesalan, Kemudian tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat tentang keputusan yang dia buat.

"Naruto~ Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu"

Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke bingung. Kemudian iris shapphirenya membelalak lebar ketika dia merasakan bibir tipis Sasuke yang memagut kedua belah bibirnya.

Naruto tidak sempat bereaksi ketika telapak tangan Sasuke sudah berada ditengkuknya, menarik kepalanya mendekat.

"Engh"

Erangan pelan keluar dari bibir Naruto ketika Sasuke semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Ciuman itu bukanlah ciuman yang menggebu-gebu dan penuh nafsu, Ciuman Sasuke terasa sangat lembut,tidak memaksa

Dan ketika Naruto sadar apa yang sedang terjadi Naruto langsung mencoba melepaskan ciuman mereka. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka tapi sebelumnya Sasuke mengeup bbir Naruto lembut. 'lagi'.

"Suke..." bisik Naruto tidak percaya

" **Aku mencin—** "

BRAK...!

Suara pintu tertutup dengan kerasnya mengagetkan mereka berdua, Sekilas Naruto dapat melihat pemilik surai berwarna pink sedang berlari keluar ruangan.

"Itu... Sakura..."

TBC

Tara Note :Pertama-tama Tara mengucapkan selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan minna-san.

Bagaimana menurut minna? Tara kurang kejamkah dalam menistai Sasuke...? Oh iya... Bulan ramadhan ini bagaimana kalau Tara 'Hiatus' selama 1 bulan? Khukhukhu #Tertawa nista

 **See You Next Chapter.**

Peluk dan cium Tara untuk orang – orang yang berbaik hati mau meluangkan waktu untuk memberi sebuah jejak ini

 **ARIGATO^^**

 **(Maaf kaau salah dalam penulisan nama atau yang lupa tidak tercantum^^)**

Deep'O'world, Dewi15, Christal Otsu, virgo31, Ftafsih, Yuiko Narahashi(Yang telah lepas dari Guest sejati^^ Arigato), sivanya anggarada, , kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, 85, rin oviana, meyy-chaan, RisaSano, rei diazee, mifta cinya, Saniwa satutigapuluh, Akasuna no Akemi, Reikai Eran, Call Me Mink, orieku kazemia, istiartika, Vianycka Hime, kyubi no kitsune 4485, Chiharu Nao TomatoOrange, choikim1310, saphire always for onyx, versetta, ChubbyMindland, Angel Muaffi, Arruka Terlucky-nanodayo, blackjackrong, gici love sasunaru, vherakim1, peekkaboo, November With Love, AprilianyArdeta, veira sadewa, Damchu93, BlackCrows93, krisTaoPanda01, Aiko michishige, Afh596, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, hanazawa kay, SNlop, Retnoelf, xxxSN, Mathematicolicious13, Hiraku, SNCKS, ai no dobe, kitsunekyuubi60, reiasia95, Shiroi.144, himekaruLI, Princess Onyxsapphire, Aprieelyan, justin cruellin, Miyu Mayada, Do Namikaze, NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki, Ichijo sena, Guest, ykaoru32, keira natsuka, Shima, Guest(2), hen hen, yumeka88, kimm bii


	8. Chapter 8

#Yeay... Tara kembali lagi... Dengan Chapter 8 yang sengaja Tara panjangin jadi (4K) karena chap kemarin banyak yang nanya kenapa pendek banget.

Apakah 11 hari bisa dibilang hiatus..? #Plakk

Di chap ini Tara ngabulin 1 permintaan para reader lhoo...

Previous Chapter.

"Naruto~ Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu"

Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke bingung. Kemudian iris shapphirenya membelalak lebar ketika dia merasakan bibir tipis Sasuke yang memagut kedua belah bibirnya.

Naruto tidak sempat bereaksi ketika telapak tangan Sasuke sudah berada ditengkuknya, menarik kepalanya mendekat.

"Engh"

Erangan pelan keluar dari bibir Naruto ketika Sasuke semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Ciuman itu bukanlah ciuman yang menggebu-gebu dan penuh nafsu, Ciuman Sasuke terasa sangat lembut,tidak memaksa.

Dan ketika Naruto sadar apa yang sedang terjadi Naruto langsung mencoba melepaskan ciuman mereka. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka tapi sebelumnya Sasuke mengecup bbir Naruto lembut. 'lagi'.

"Suke..." bisik Naruto tidak percaya

" **Aku mencin—** "

BRAK...!

Suara pintu tertutup dengan kerasnya mengagetkan mereka berdua, Sekilas Naruto dapat melihat pemilik surai berwarna pink sedang berlari keluar ruangan.

"Itu... Sakura..."

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn: BL. Shounen,Typo ,Masih Author baru**

 **SasuNaru, SasuSaku,xxxNaru**

 **Dont Like, Dont Read^^**

 **.**

 **This Is**

 **Just Friend? Maybe**

 **Chapter 8 (4K+)**

Naruto POV.

Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa sejahat ini, Sakura masih menjadi kekasih Sasuke sementara dia melihat sendiri kekasihnya yang sedang menciumku. Ugh... Kenapa aku jahat seperti ini. Disatu sisi hatiku berbunga-bunga karena perlakuan Sasuke tadi tapi disisi lain hatiku serasa diremas-remas. Jujur, ini perasaan menyakitkan.

Aku menggeleng pelan kemudian menatap kedua manik Sasuke

"A-Apa bagimu aku hanyalah sebuah mainan di dalam hubungan kita ini?"

Sebenarnya aku pun kaget dengan kalimat yang keluar dengan sendirinya, tapi tubuhku terus memaksa untuk mengeluarkan pendapat ini

"B-bagaimana bisa kau menciumku seperti itu didepan Sakura- _san_... Bagaimana aku bisa berbuat sejahat itu padanya" Bola mataku memanas.

Sasuke terdiam. Pandangannya kepadaku intens.

"Jangan pikirkan orang lain, saat ini—"

"Setidaknya jangan permainkan kami berdua." Aku menyelanya. Intonasiku sedikit meninggi, menemani air mata yang sudah membendung. "Cukup aku saja yang pernah merasakan perasaan itu"

"Apa maksudmu Naru..?" Tanya Sasuke melembut.

"A..ku menyukaimu Suke... Gomen.. Hiks... aku telah merusak per-persahabatan k-kita... Aku sudah mencoba untuk menghilangkannya... T..tapi semua perilakumu kepadaku membuat aku semakin tidak bisa menahannya lagi.. Hiks Gomen Suke..."

Sasuke membisu. Ia tak lagi menjelaskan.

"Kasihan Sakura- _chan_ , dia pasti sangat percaya padamu. tapi—"

Kali ini seluruh uneg-unegku berhenti karena keterkagetan. Ya, tentu saja aku kaget karena sudah ada bibir tipis Sasuke yang menempel di bibirku. Kulihat dengan jelas _onyx_ -nya yang sedikit terbuka untuk menatapku sekilas, lalu ia menyapu permukaan bibirku dengan lembut, lalu melepaskannya...

"Sejak kapan kau jadi banyak bicara?" Nafasnya begitu lembut menerpa wajahku, membuat sebuah perasaan menggelitik yang selalu menyerang bila aku berada di dekatnya. "Kau tinggal diam, dan biarkan ini yang menjelaskan."

Jantungku terasa dipukul kencang ketika Sasuke menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk menarik punggungku. Aku pun tidak berkutik melihatnya memiringkan kepala untuk kembali menghilangkan jarak di antara kami.

Lagi-lagi ia menciumku. Di awal pagutannya memang perlahan, namun ketika Sasuke sudah menemukan lidahku, ciumannya semakin memanas. Kurasakan suhu tubuhku naik berapa _celcius_ , sempat melupakan dinginnya udara disini

"Mnh..." Aku mengerang kecil, berharap Sasuke mengerti kalau aku membutuhkan oksigen. Namun bukannya dilepaskan, Sasuke malah menangkup wajahku agar tidak menyudahi kegiatannya.

"Hh... Sa-Sasu..." Desah nafasku terdengar ketika kudorong dadanya. Bibir kami memang sudah tidak berciuman, tapi masih menempel. Sambil berbagi engahan pelan, kutundukkan wajahku yang sudah memerah karenanya.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya" Janji Sasuke padaku.

"Suke... Aku tidak ingin gara-gara aku, hubunganmu dengan Sakur—"

"Ssh... Sudah aku bilang bukan, aku yang akan menyelesaikannya. Dan jika hubunganku dengan Sakura harus berakhir itu semua bukan karenamu, Jadi jangan khawatir" Ucap Sasuke sambil mengusak surai pirangku.

"Sebelum kita pulang nanti, aku akan meminta maaf pada Sakura-chan terlebih dahulu"

"Kenapa..? Itu tidak perlu kau lakukan Naru..."

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Aku akan merasa bersalah pada Sakura-chan jika kau melarangku Suke"

"Hn. Baiklah"

End Naruto POV

Cklek.

Pintu terbuka perlahan, kemudian Itachi serta Kyubi masuk bersamaan. "Kenapa kau membiarkan Naruto duduk, bukannya berbaring Sasuke...?" Tanya Kyubi tajam, kemudian tanpa kata apapun Kyubi langsung membantu Naruto untuk berbaring kembali.

"Istirahatlah lagi" Ucap Kyubi pelan, Naruto langsung mengangguk karena merasa bersalah telah melanggar perintah Kyubi tadi. Tidak lama kemudian karena efek obat yang diberikan oleh dokter tadi, Naruto langsung jatuh tertidur.

Itachi melihat kewajah tidur Naruto, kemudian mengusap pipi gembul Naruto perlahan. "Tadi aku melihat Sakura berlari keluar dari ruangan ini" Ucap Itachi perlahan agar tidak mengganggu tidur Naruto.

"Hn. Dia dari sini tadi"

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan hingga dia berlari seperti itu...?" Tanya Kyubi ingin tau.

"Dia melihatku sedang mencium Naruto" jawab Sasuke santai.

"Kau Gila Sasuke...! Untuk apa kau melakukan hal itu pada 'mereka berdua'...?"

Sasuke berdecak. Matanya langsung berpaling ketika Itachi kembali menatapnya dan mendekatinya. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. "Sudahlah, ini urusanku."

"Tidak bisa." Itachi tersenyum. "Kau memikirkan perasaan Naruto, kan?"

"..."

"Kalau begitu, kau juga harus memikirkan perasaan Sakura."

"..."

" **Pilih salah satu dari mereka** —jangan dua-duanya kau pertahankan." Disentuhnya puncak kepala Sasuke, lalu ia usap kepala _raven_ itu sampai akhirnya Sasuke yang kesal menepisnya.

"Belajarlah menjadi orang yang lebih dewasa, Sasuke. Dan juga kemasi barang-barangmu kita akan pulang besok ketika kondisi Naruto sudah sehat betul"

"..." Sasuke melihat kearah Naruto lagi. "Kami yang akan menjaga Naruto disini, cepat keluar dan kemasi barang-barang mu!" Perintah Kyubi tegas.

Setelah Sasuke keluar, Kyubi langsung menatap Itachi intens.

"Ada apa kyu...?"

"Kau membela Sakura tadi...?" Tuduh Kyubi dengan pandangan tajamnya. "Tidak... Aku hanya ingin Sasuke segera mengambil tindakan kyu, aku tau bahwa Narutolah yang akan dipilih oleh Sasuke, tapi Sasuke belum juga memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sakura, Hal itu tidak adil bagi keduanya" Jawab Itachi diplomatis.

Grep.

"Dasar Sok bijaksana...!" Ejek Kyubi sambil memeluk Itachi, Itachi langsung tersenyum lembut dan membalas pelukan Kyubi."Bukankah itu juga caraku untuk dapat meluluhkanmu hmm...?"

Kyubi tersenyum dipelukan Itachi. "Setelah kita pulang liburan nanti... Perkenalkan aku pada Fugaku-san"

Itachi melepaskan pelukannya sambil memandang Kyubi tidak percaya. "Benarkah...?"

Kyubi mengangguk pelan. "Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita sembunyi-sembunyi lagi" jawab kyubi dengan rona merah dipipi.

.

.

.

.

Naruto keluar dari resort dengan Itachi yang mendorong kursi rodanya, bukan kemauan Naruto untuk memakai kursi roda tetapi karena akibat insiden kemarin sendi kaki Naruto bergeser hingga dia diharuskan memakai kursi roda selama beberapa hari kedepan.

"Itachi-nii... Aku mau menemui Sakura-chan sebentar" Ucap Naruto sebelum masuk kedalam mobil. "Untuk apa Naru...?"

Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Itachi karena kekhawatirannya pada Naruto. "Hanya mau membicarakan sesuatu."

"Baiklah... Tapi hanya sebentar, Aniki akan mengawasi dari sini"

"Ha'i" Naruto kemudian menekan tombol otomatis yang terdapat dalam kursi roda Naruto untuk berjalan secara otomatis. Naruto melihat kesekeliling parkiran resort dan menemukan Sakura yang sedang berdiri sendirian disudut.

"Sakura-chan..."

Sakura memandang kedatangan Naruto dengan tidak senang. "Ada apa lagi senpai...?"

"Maaf"

Mendengar suara itu, bibir Sakura langsung membentuk garis datar, iris jadenya memandang Naruto tidak berkedip dengan pandangan jengah.

Mata Shapphire Naruto memandang Sakura memelas,namun menyiratkan keseriusan. Tampak kesedihan dimanik biru Naruto terutama saat Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Sakura hanya diam memandang Naruto yang sedang menunduk minta maaf dengan datar

"Sakura- _chan_ , maafkan aku..."

"Ma-Maaf, sungguh, i-itu hanya... hanya..."

"Hanya apa senpai...? Hanya senpai yang merebut kekasihku..? Begitu...? Dan aku tidak akan meminta maaf mengenai insiden ski kemarin" Ucap Sakura dengan angkuhnya.

Naruto mendongak menatap Sakura tidak percaya, baru kali ini sifat Sakura yang diketahuinya lemah lembut berani mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya.

"Kenapa...? Senpai terkejut...?"

"..."

"Jika aku meminta Senpai untuk menjauhi Sasuke-kun apakah Senpai bersedia...?"

"..."

Lama Naruto tidak menjawab hingga Naruto menggeleng pelan. Dia tak akan pernah bisa meninggalkan Sasuke kecuali Sasukelah yang meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu

"Cih...! Seharusnya senpai itu sadar... Senpai itu tidak pantas dengan Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun itu berasal dari keluarga uchiha yang terpandang sedangkan senpai...? Keluarga terhormat hanya dapat berpasangan dengan keluarga terhormat pula."

"Tapi..."

"Keluarga Uchiha mungkin selama ini hanya merasa kasihan pada senpai, atau senpai hanya dijadikan pengganti dari sosok mendiang ibu Sasuke kun... Jadi senpai jangan berharap lebih untuk mendapatkan hati Sasuke"

Deg.

Hati Naruto serasa diremat kuat ketika mendengar semua kata yang terucap dari bibir Sakura, lebih miris lagi bahwa semua yang dikatakan merupakan kebenaran. Air mata sudah menggenang dipelupuk mata Naruto, niat awalnya yang hanya ingin meminta maaf pada Sakura, kenapa berakhir seperti ini.

"Naruto!"

Pandangan Naruto langsung beralih ke arah Sasuke yang baru saja datang. Wajah rupawannya itu telihat kesal, tapi lebih ditutupi oleh sesuatu yang lain. Tanpa menatap Sakura yang terus memandangnya, ia langsung menarik kursi roda Naruto dan mundur beberapa langkah untuk sedikit menjauh.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini..." Ucap Sasuke sambil memegang tangan Naruto lembut

"Tapi aku hanya menjelaskan padanya. Aku... Aku hanya tidak ingin menghancurkan hubungan kalian..."

Sasuke tercengang mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Naruto. Sambil tersenyum sebaik mungkin Naruto menundukkan kembali wajahnya lalu meraih salah satu tangan Sasuke yang besar dan hangat.

Tapi kemudian Naruto menjatuhkan butiran beningnya ke lantai. Cepat-cepat ia hapus jejak air mata di pipinya—sebelum terlihat oleh Sasuke—lalu ia tarik tangan itu untuk mendekatkannya dengan Sakura yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil menatap mata Shapphire Naruto, mencoba menangkap apa maksud di balik itu. Lalu tatapannya berpindah ke arah tangannya sendiri yang sudah ditaruh oleh Naruto dengan tangan Sakura

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya lalu membagi senyumnya ke Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang memandangnya, setelah itu ia memundurkan kursi rodanya

Sasuke heran—bahkan nyaris tidak mengerti sama sekali apa maksud Naruto.

"Berbicaralah pada Sakura Suke..." Pinta Naruto ketika melihat Sasuke ingin berjalan menjauhi Sakura.

Naruto memang tesenyum, tapi saat ia sudah semakin memundurkan kursi rodanya, Naruto tampak menurunkan senyumannya. Ia masih terus menatap punggung Sasuke yang sekarang sudah berbicara dengan Sakura dan membelakanginya. Tatapannya semakin ragu, Naruto melempar pandangannya ke arah samping sambil menyentuhkan jemarinya ke bibir. Lalu ia sempatkan sekilas untuk menatap Sasuke dan akhirnya berbalik bersama jatuhnya tetesan air matanya yang lain.

"Naruto kau tidak apa-apa...?" Tanya Itachi khawatir, sedari tadi Itachi melihat semua kejadian tersebut dengan miris.

Naruto menggeleng pelan pada Itachi. Diusapnya bekas air mata dipipinya kemudian mendongak menatap lurus kearah iris Onyx Itachi. "Ayo pulang... Nii-chan"

'Semoga setelah ini kau tidak pernah membuatnya menangis lagi, Otouto' Pinta Itachi dalam hati.

.

.

.

Seperti janji Itachi sebelumya, Itachi benar-benar memawa Naruto kemansion besar Uchiha, sedangkan Sasuke masih pergi mengantarkan Sakura dan Kyubi yang akan menyusulnya nanti. Itachi tidak mengerti kemana perginya pemuda berambut merah (read: Gaara) itu sejak mereka berpisah diparkiran.

Itachi mendorong kursi roda Naruto perlahan, Membuka pintu besar mansion dan menemukan sang Tou-san yang memandang Itachi dengan alis berkerut.

"Kau apakan adikmu itu Itachi...? Bukankah kau bilang kalian pergi berlibur...?" Tanya Fugaku tajam pada Itachi...

"Mmm... Naru kemarin terjatuh sewaktu bermain ski Tou-san... salah Naru karena tidak berhati-hati" Jawab Naruto buru-buru menjelaskan agar Itachi tidak terkena amarah sang Uchiha Fugaku.

"Benarkah Naru...? Apa sekarang sudah baik-baik saja...? Perlu Tou-san panggilkan dokter spesialis ke rumah..?" Tanya Fugaku dengan lembut sambil mengambil alih kursi roda Naruto untuk membawanya kedalam kamar meninggalkan sang anak sulung yang menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya akan sifat sang ayah yang kelewat posesive.

"Tidak perlu Tou-san... disana Naru juga sudah diperiksa oleh dokter kok... sebentar lagi Naru juga sudah sembuh"

"Hmm... Kalau begitu istirahatlah dulu, kau pasti lelah bukan"

"Ha'i"

Selesai mengantar Naruto menuju kamarnya Fugaku langsung berjalan menuju kamar sang anak.

Cklek.

"Jadi...? Kenapa Naruto bisa cedera seperti itu...?" Itachi tersenyum pada Fugaku. "Tou-san tidak percaya pada penjelasan Naruto...?"

"Haah... Naruto tidak pernah bisa berbohong, Lihat saja tingkahnya tadi. Bagaiman bisa orang berbohong dengan mata yang bergerak-gerak gelisah tanpa berani memandang tou-san seperti itu" Jawab Fugaku sambil tersenyum mengingat tingkah imut Naruto tadi.

Itachi terkekeh pelan mendengarkan balasan sang Tou-san, sebenarnya Itachi sudah menduga Fugaku akan curiga seperti ini. Kemudian Itachi menarik nafas dalam sebelum memulai penjelasannya pada sang Tou-san, bahkan setiap detail kejadian akan diceritakannya.

Bibir Fugaku mengatup membentuk garis tipis dengan pandangan membunuh yang menakutkan. "Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang janggal dan Tou-san akan memerintahkan anak buah Tou-san untuk mencari tau sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi."

"Ada yang sengaja ingin mencelakakan Naru, maksud Tousan...?"

"Benar..." Jawab Fugaku tegas dan yakin.

"Tou-san sebaiknya tidak menanyakan tentang kejadian ini pada Naruto... Pasca kejadian kemarin Naruto selalu diam ketika kami menanyai Naruto apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi, bahkan tidak jarang tubuh Naruto akan menggigil ketakutan karnanya" Penjelasan Itachi membuat amarah Fugaku semakin meningkat. Siapa orang yang berani mengusik 'anak'nya pasti akan mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal.

"Tou-san akan memulai penyelidikan segera. Tou-san akan butuh akses masuk kedalam sistem keamanan resort itu, jadi hubungi temanmu itu bah—"

"Dia akan kemari sebentar lagi Tou-san... Jadi Tou-san bisa berbicara langsung padanya."

.

.

.

Makan malam dimansion Uchiha kali ini berlangsung hangat karena selain Naruto yang ikut, ternyata Kyubi juga diajak makan malam bersama oleh Fugaku. Apalagi Fugaku tau bahwa Kyubi merupakan kekasih 'baru' anak sulungnya.

Fugaku sering bertanya tentang Kyubi baik itu pekerjaan serta bagaimana mereka berdua bisa bersama. Naruto tersenyum lembut kepada Kyubi ketika melihat Kyubi sudah berani membuka hubungannya dengan Itachi pada orang lain.

Meskipun malam ini makan malam terasa hangat dan bersahabat tapi tidak bagi Naruto, kursi kosong disampingnyalah penyebab itu semua. 'Apa Sasuke belum pulang juga...? Apakah dia baik-baik saja...?' dan masih banyak lagi kekhawatiran Naruto akan Sasuke.

Sebenarnya sedari tadi Naruto ingin menghubungi ponsel Sasuke, tapi Naruto takut akan mengganggu Sasuke yang mungkin masih menyelesaikan masalah dengan Sakura-chan.

.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok...

Tok Tok Tok...

Sasuke yang tidak sabar langsung membuka apartemennya setelah memasukkan password terlebih dahulu.

Cklek.

Kenapa gelap sekali... pikirnya. Kemudian Sasuke berjalan menuju setiap ruangan untuk mencari Naruto.

"Naruto..."

"Naruto..."

Sasuke sudah mencari disetiap sudut apartemen, tapi Naruto tidak juga ditemukan, Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat janji anikinya yang akan membawa Naruto ke mansion besar hingga Naruto dinyatakan sembuh benar.

"Haah~" Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya berat sambil memandang kesekeliling apartemen yang sepi. "Apartemen ini jadi berbeda jika tidak ada kau Dobe..." Kemudian Sasuke berjalan menuju kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya disana.

'Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan... Besok aku akan langsung menemuimu Dobe' janji Sasuke sebelum dirinya jatuh terlelap dalam mimpi.

Flashback On.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan gerbang besar mansion Haruno. Sasuke masih diam begitu juga dengan Sakura yang berada disamping kemudinya.

"Sakura..."

Sakura diam tidak mengatakan apapun tidak juga bergerak untuk turun walaupun mereka sudah sampai dimansion besarnya.

"Sasuke-kun~ bagaimana jika kita berkencan besok..."

"Sakura aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"

"Aku ingin kita menonton film, jalan-jalan ditaman hiburan kemudian kita akan makan malam romantis ber—"

"Sakura...! Dengarkan aku...!" Sela Sasuke cepat sebelum Sakura membeberkan jadwal apa saja dalam kencan besok yang belum tentu dia setujui.

Sakura yang dibentak oleh Sasuke seperti itu langsung terdiam sambil memandang Sasuke takut.

"Ehm... maaf aku membentakmu tadi... Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu"

"Tentang apa Sasuke-kun...?"

"Hubungan kita"

"Hubungan kita...? Sepertinya hubungan kita sedang baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan Sasuke-kun"

"Sakura aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita."

Sakura yang sedari awal sudah menebak jika hal ini yang akan dikatakan oleh Sasuke tidak bisa mengelak langsung terdiam kaku ditempat.

"Hahaha... Apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun... Kau pasti bercanda"

"Aku serius Sakura... Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita ini."

"Kenapa..? Apa karena aku kurang cantik...?"

"Bukan Sakura... Kau tau bukan hubungan yang kita jalani ini terasa datar... Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa ketika dekat denganmu seperti ini"

"Jika begitu... Kenapa kau menerima pernyataan cintaku Sasuke-kun...?"

"Saat itu aku sedang tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapa-siapa, jadi apa salahnya jika aku mencoba berpacaran denganmu"

"J..jadi hanya karena itu...?" Tanya Sakura tidak percaya. "Apa ini semua gara-gara Naruto senpai...?" Tuduh Sakura yang langsung membuat Sasuke mendelik marah kearahnya.

"Jangan membawa nama Naruto Sakura...! Naruto tidak memiliki sangkut paut dalam hubungan kita. Aku hanya merasa bosan dan ingin berpisah denganmu Sakura... Jangan mempersulit lagi"

Ya... Sasuke memang seorang 'player' selembut apapun cara yang dilakukan untuk memutuskan seseorang pasti akan terasa menyakitkan bahkan terkesan Sasuke tidak peduli lagi. Cara yang dilakukan Sasuke kali ini masih tergolong 'lembut' karena biasanya Sasuke akan memutuskan seseorang hanya dengan satu kalimat " **Kita Putus** " kemudian dia akan langsung meninggalkan eks-kekasihnya itu.

PLAK...!

"Hiks...kau keterlaluan Sasuke..." Kemudian Sakura langsung berlari keluar mobil

Flashback Off.

.

.

.

Pagi hari dimansion Uchiha... Naruto sedang berjalan didalam kamarnya benar 'berjalan' setelah semalam sang Uchiha Fugaku mendatangkan beberapa dokter spesialis untuk memeriksa kondisi Naruto. Kondisi Naruto pun semakin membaik.

Dari serangkaian pemeriksaan, Dokter itu menyarankan agar Naruto mencoba berjalan sedikit demi sedikit. Pembengkakan di pergelangan kaki Naruto juga telah diperban ulang.

Suasana tenang dimansion Uchiha tersebut mendadak heboh ketika sang tuan muda datang yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke...

"Dimana Naruto...?" Tanya Sasuke langsung begitu melihat pelayan yang membungkuk kearahnya.

"Masih berada didalam kamarnya tu—" belum selesai sang pelayan menjelaskan Sasuke langsung berjalan meninggalkannya dibelakang.

.

.

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Cklek.

Pintu kamar Naruto yang juga merupakan kamarnya dibukanya perlahan. Awalnya, pintu kamar hanya terbuka sedikit. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian—saat diketahuinya bahwa Naruto sedang berdiri memandang kearah pintu yang terbuka—barulah Sasuke membuka pintu secara keseluruhan. Dan disanalah Sasuke dapat melihat sosok yang sangat dirindukannya. Uzumaki Naruto.

Dilihat dari penampilannya, Sasuke dapat menebak bahwa Naruto baru saja bangun tidur, Karena penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan—terlihat dari rambut pirangnya yang sedikit kusut.

Melihatnya, Sasuke terdiam.

Saat melihat raut wajah Sasuke, Naruto terlihat bingung dengan keadaannya. Iris Shapphirenya menyiratkan sebuah kecemasan yang mendalam. 'Apakah pembicaraan dengan Sakura tidak berjalan dengan lancar...?' Hal itu yang terpikir oleh Naruto ketika melihat Sasuke saat ini.

Merasa suasana menjadi hening, Sasuke menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, lalu menghadapkan tubuhnya di depan Naruto.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat, sedangkan Naruto memundurkan langkahnya perlahan.

" _Suke_... Ohayou" Kemudian, Naruto tersenyum sampai kedua matanya menyipit—terlihat sangat bahagia sekaligus khawatir melihat kedatangan Sasuke.

Saat suara lembut itu menyapanya, Sasuke terdiam. Kedua iris _onyx_ -nya terus memandangi Naruto. Sampai akhirnya, beberapa detik terlewat begitu saja, dan Naruto semakin khawatir karena tidak mendapatkan reaksi dari Sasuke.

"Suke... kau kenapa?"

Sasuke terdiam. Otaknya terlalu sibuk memikirkan apa yang harus dikatakannya kepada Naruto. Apa yang harus diucapkan untuk menggambarkan suasana hatinya sekarang. Apa yang harus dikatakannya untuk menggambarkan betapa dia sangat mencintai Naruto... Betapa dia bertindak begitu bodoh selama ini dengan tidak menyadari perasaannya sendiri dan juga betapa menyesalnya ketika selama ini telah menyakiti sosok manis didepannya ini.

"Suke... kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" Naruto berjalan kearah Sasuke dengan tertatih, kakinya sedikit nyeri ketika dia mencoba berjalan mendekati Sasuke, tetapi sakit itu masihlah dapat ia tahan.

Namun tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berjalan cepat kearahnya, memandang Naruto intens seperti ingin mengungkapkan apa yang sedang ia rasakan kini.

Perlahan-lahan, Sasuke pun memejamkan mata lalu memajukan tubuhnya.

Naruto tidak mengerti. Yang jelas, tiba-tiba Sasuke menerjangnya. Kedua matanya terbelalak saat Naruto merasakan pipinya bersentuhan dangan dada bidang Sasuke. Ternyata Sasuke memeluknya. Dengan gerak tangan Sasuke yang sedang melingkari pinggangnya, dapat Naruto sadari bahwa Sasuke sedang membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu Naruto.

Naruto membeku.

"S-Suke? A-Ada apa...?"

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin menanggapi Naruto yang mungkin sedang terbingung-bingung di posisinya berdiri. Karena itu, Sasuke hanya memejamkan mata dan kemudian memiringkan kepala, menyentuhkan dahi dan puncak hidungnya ke leher Naruto, agar dapat berbisik pelan.

"Naruto..."

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

" _ **Tadaima**_ **..."**

Sasuke tidak mengerti bagaimana mengungkapkan segala perasaannya, hanya kata itu yang ada dalam otaknya. Dia tidak dapat mengumbar kata cinta seperti pada mantan kekasihnya dahulu. Karena Naruto berbeda. Dia berbeda. Naruto-nya Istimewa karena kali ini Sasuke memasukkan perasaan cinta pada hubungannya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri Suke... Kau tidak perlu menggendongku" Naruto memprotes Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menggendongnya untuk turun kebawah menuju ruang makan.

"Hn! Dan aku harus menunggumu berjalan yang selamban siput itu" Ejek Sasuke yang membuat Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Kalau begitu tinggalkan saja aku..!"

Sasuke berhenti berjalan ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi, Dia memandang Naruto intens " **Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu... Ingat itu Dobe** "

Setelah itu Sasuke kembali berjalan menuju ruang makan dengan wajah angkuh khas Uchihanya itu.

"Sepertinya dia semakin protective padamu Naru..." Sindir Itachi ketika melihat Sasuke yang menggendong Naruto hingga duduk manis diruang makan ini.

Mendengar ucapan Itachi Naruto hanya tersenyum dengan wajah yang memerah pada Itachi, sedangkan Sasuke berusaha tidak mempedulikan ucapan Itachi tadi.

"Apakah 'semuanya' telah selesai...?" Tanya Itachi serius pada Sasuke. Sasuke memandang Naruto sekilas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. "Ya Aniki... "

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang..?"

"Hmm...? Lega dan juga... **Bahagia** " Itachi terkekeh pelan ketika melihat ekspresi sang adik yang terlihat berbunga-bunga eh...

"Aku ikut lega mendengarnya, bagaimana dengan 'dia'...?"

"Entahlah... Aku tidak tau kabarnya sejak kemarin" Naruto yang juga ikut mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke langsung memandang Sasuke khawatir.

"Suke... Aku..."

"Sshh... jangan pikirkan apa-apa Naru... cukup kita jalani apa yang ada sekarang. Aku memilihmu dan dia harus menghargai pilihanku".

.

.

.

Suasana pagi pun mulai menyapa diapartemen 'Sasunaru' ini. Sudah Hampir 1 minggu sejak kejadian dimansion Uchiha. Sekarang Naruto sudah kembali ke apartemen mereka berdua, Naruto juga sudah dinyatakan sembuh betul hingga dia dapat berjalan dengan bebas tanpa rasa sakit yang mengganggu.

Seperti biasa, seorang Uchiha Sasuke pasti akan segera terbangun. Apalagi ketika merasakan ada sinar terang nan hangat yang mulai menyentuh permukaan kulit wajahnya.

Setelah membuka kedua kelopak matanya, hal pertama yang dia lakukan adalah melihat keadaan sekitar. Usai kesadarannya pulih, Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya. Ia menolehkan wajahnya ke samping. Di sana, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Mungkin Dobe-nya itu sudah bangun terlebih dulu darinya.

Tanpa perlu berpikir lagi, Sasuke bangun dan segera keluar kamar. Dilihatnya sosok laki-laki manis yang menggunakan apron kuning sedang sibuk memasak di dapur. Dari tempatnya berdiri Sasuke memperhatikan kekasih barunya itu. Dimulai dari gerak tangan, suara air mendidih dalam panci yang sedang diaduk-aduk oleh Naruto, serta harum masakan Naruto yang menyebar diseluruh ruangan.

Sepertinya Naruto belum menyadari kehadirannya, Sasuke terdiam. Dia pandangi tubuh ramping Naruto dari belakang. Dimulai dari rambut blonde-nya yang selalu halus ketika dia sentuh, leher jenjang berwarna Tan itu, hingga bahunya yang mungil untuk ukuran laki-laki.

Di detik ini, Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega. **Miliknya.**

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa menampiknya, tidak ada lagi yang akan berani mengambil Dobe-nya. Karena Uzumaki Naruto milik Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke tersenyum hangat ketika rasa puas akan kepemilikan Naruto itu hadir.

Kemudian setelah puas menatap Naruto dari belakang Sasuke langsung berjalan mendekat

Mendengar adanya kehadiran suara langkah dari seseorang, Naruto pun menghentikan kegiatan masak-memasaknya. Namun di saat ia menoleh, dirasakannya ada dua tangan yang memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Mendekapnya ke sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Eh...?"

Dapat Naruto rasakan ada dada bidang seseorang yang menghimpit punggungnya. Merasakan kehangatan yang sempat tersalur olehnya, Naruto menahan kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tidak mengulas senyum senang. Di saat yang sama, ia pun mengalami perasaan kaget, malu dan Bahagia~.

"Suke aku sedang memasak" Ucap Naruto ketika Sasuke tidak juga melepaskan pelukannya.

"Matikan kompornya" Tanpa melepaskan Naruto, Sasuke memerintah. Mau tidak mau, Naruto pun menurutinya. Dia mematikan nyala api dalam kompornya padahal sebentar lagi soup yang dibuatnya akan segera matang.

Melihat Naruto yang sudah mematikan kompornya, Sasuke jadi terpikir akan sesuatu yang baru disadarinya, Naruto memang selalu menuruti semua permintaannya—sekalipun itu adalah perintah mendadak dan tidak disetujui oleh Naruto sendiri.

"Suke..."

Suaranya yang lembut, memanggil namanya. Sasuke sangat menyukai bagaimana cara Naruto memanggil namanya

"Hn?"

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kenapa terus memelukku...?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sasuke terlena, kedua matanya dibuat terpejam dan mengeratkan pelukannya ke Naruto. Kalau seandainya hatinya bisa berbicara, ia ingin mengakui kalau ia memang sedang ingin memeluknya. Naruto-nya.

Entah kenapa.

Namun kalimat itu tidak terucap. Sasuke lebih memilih untuk menyimpannya. Benar-benar khas seorang Uchiha.

"Suke... Kita harus segera makan pagi, aku harus memas—"

"Aku... Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku mencintaimu..." Sasuke mengulanginya lagi.

Pelukannya mengerat. Naruto sedikit menunduk, sehingga kedua butiran air matanya yang terjatuh menghantam lantai.

Apakah dia sedang bermimpi sekarang...?

Siapa yang mengatakan kalimat tadi?

Apakah itu benar-benar suara Sasuke...

Bahkan dalam mimpipun Naruto tidak berani membayangkan jika Sasuke akan mengucapkan kalimat itu padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto" Suara tegas Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi. Naruto berbalik menghadap Sasuke. Sasuke mengendurkan pelukannya tapi tetap tidak melepaskan Naruto.

Naruto memandangi wajah tegas Sasuke, tidak tampak kebohongan dikedua mata onyx Sasuke.

"Suke...Aku"

"Aku tidak pernah membayangkan kau akan mengucapkan kata itu Suke... Aku pikir hanya...hanya aku yang selama ini menyukaimu dan akupun tidak pernah berharap kau akan membalas perasaanku. Jadi... jadi aku..."

"Cukup katakan 'Aku juga mencintaimu' dan jangan pikirkan hal yang lainnya..!" Naruto tersenyum mendengar kalimat perintah Sasuke itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Suke-Teme...!" Dan Narutopun membalas pelukan Sasuke dan membenamkan kepalanya di bahu lebar Sasuke.

.

.

.

Tapi... Apakah semua akan selancar itu...? Bagaimana dengan gadis bersurai pink yang sedang tertawa sadis sambil memandangi ratusan potret sang raven yang diambil secara diam-diam yang berada dikamar besarnya...

"Jika aku tidak bisa memiliki Sasuke-kun... Maka tidak akan ada yang boleh memilikinya termasuk kau Uzumaki Naruto ...!" Sakura berbicara pada salah satu potret foto berukuran sedang yang sedang mengambarkan seorang pemuda manis bersurai pirang yang sedang tersenyum kearah kamera.

.

.

.

Terdengan bunyi smartphone Naruto, Naruto yang berada tidak jauh dari letak handphonenya langsung melihat kearah layar touchscreen yang menunjukkan sebuah pesan yang baru masuk.

 **Kepada Uzumaki Naruto... Selamat anda dinyatakan sebagai calon penerima beasiswa dari Universitas Colombia, silahkan mengunjungi universitas untuk melakukan konfirmasi ulang** **dan membawa berkas-berkas yang diperlukan.**

Dari : Orochimaru Sensei

To Be Continue

Tara Note: Udah tau 1 permintaan yang tara kabulkan itu apa...? Yaap Akhirnya SASUSAKU putussss... #Bansai. Bagaimana chapter ini menurut minna...?

 **See You Next Chapter.**

Peluk dan cium Tara untuk orang – orang yang berbaik hati mau meluangkan waktu untuk memberi sebuah jejak ini

 **ARIGATO^^**

 **(Maaf kaau salah dalam penulisan nama atau yang lupa tidak tercantum^^)**

Sivanya anggarada, jewELF, Okiniiri-Hime, ChubbyMindland, zadita uchiha, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, Deep'O'world, choikim1310, versetta, kaegakehashainuzukaasharoyani, virgo31, Damchu93, blackjackrong, BlackCrows1001, Yuu-chan Namikaze, Akasuna no Akemi, kimm bii, vira-hime, Mimo Rain, Saphire always for onyx, Dewi15, rei diazee, SNCKS, Izca RizcassieYj, orieku kazemia, Zhiewon189, HiNa devilujoshi, mifta cinya, KrisTaoPanda01, CloudYesungie, kyuubi no kitsune 4485, Call Me Mink, honoka chi, vherakim1, hanazawa kay, jiji Park, Afh596, Vianycka Hime, pry90004. Meyy-chaan, NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki, sasunaru, himekaruLI, Guest, Serrara Tan, Kirei-neko, ykaoru32, Nanamikaze Chikamatsu13, Yuiko Narahashi, Miyu Mayada, Angel Muaffi, uzumakinamikazehaki, .777, reiasia95, Aiko Michisige, Yuiko Narahashi, Princess Onyxsapphire, Snlop, DeA ajaah, Guest(2), Ichijo sena, Leethakim, Guest(3), Guest(4), cuka-cuka gue, Ranran13, xxxSN, Tama, nayuya, yumeka88, Guest(5), Mathematicolicious13, ai no dobe, humusemeuke, kartika1314, , veira sadewa, Retnoelf, Sjoy137, justin cruellin, sasunaru, Blueonyx Syiile, Miss X, miyuky, Shima, Noviika, Uhara Uchime.


	9. Chapter 9

Mansion Uchiha.

"Mungkin benar bahwa kecelakaan yang menimpa Naruto-sama bukan merupakan kesengajaan, tapi saya mencurigai alasan Naruto-sama berada dijalur berbahaya seperti itu Fugaku-san" Jelas salah satu detektif yang diminta oleh Fugaku dan Itachi untuk menyelidiki kasus yang menimpa Naruto.

Alis tebal Fugaku berkerut sementara kedua tangannya bertumpu dimeja kerjanya. "Hn. Apakah ada rekaman cctv sebelum Naruto menuju jalur itu..?"

"Sebentar akan saya carikan tuan" Sang detektiv langsung berkutat dengan laptop yang berada dihadapannya... Beberapa video yang berlatar belakang pemandangan musim dingin serta bukit salju diputar olehnya. Itachi yag ikut melihat dari samping mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat Naruto tengah berbincang dengan pacar adiknya, Sakura.

"Berhenti...!"

Tap.

Video pun berhenti, pada layar laptop menampilkan Sakura yang berjalan menjauhi Naruto sedangkan Naruto sedang memunguti peralatan ski-nya.

"Perbesar gambar..! Dan fokuskan ke arah gadis berambut pink itu"

Wajah close-up Sakura sudah memenuhi seluruh layar.

"Dia... menyeringai..."

"Selidiki gadis itu...!"

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn: BL. Shounen,Typo ,Masih Author baru**

 **SasuNaru, SasuSaku,xxxNaru**

 **Dont Like, Dont Read^^**

 **.**

 **This Is**

 **Just Friend? Maybe**

 **Chapter 9 (3K+)**

Normal POV.

Terdengar bunyi smartphone Naruto yang berbunyi nyaring, Naruto yang berada tidak jauh dari letak handphonenya langsung melihat kearah layar touchscreen yang menunjukkan sebuah pesan yang baru masuk.

 **Kepada Uzumaki Naruto... Selamat anda dinyatakan sebagai calon penerima beasiswa dari Universitas Columbia, silahkan mengunjungi universitas untuk melakukan konfirmasi ulang** **dan membawa berkas-berkas yang diperlukan.**

Dari : Orochimaru Sensei

'Bagaimana ini...? Aku sangat menginginkan beasiswa ini, tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke...? Apa sebaiknya aku menanyakan kepadanya terlebih dahulu...' Batin Naruto sambil mondar-mandir dikamarnya bingung. Naruto terus menggenggam erat smartphonenya hingga buku-buku jari Naruto memutih sangking eratnya.

'Aku harus memberi tau Suke terlebih dahulu, aku tidak boleh mengambil keputusan ini sendiri' putus Naruto akhirnya.

Kemudian Naruto segera mendial nomor Sasuke, karena saat ini Sasuke tidak berada diapartemen mereka, sekitar 3 jam yang lalu Sasuke pamit untuk pergi kesuatu tempat.

Tuuut...

Tuuut...

Tuuut...

" **Moshi-Moshi...** "

"Moshi Moshi Suke..."

" **Ada apa Naru...? Sudah rindu padaku hmm?"** Tanya Sasuke lembut dari seberang telepon.

Wajah tan Naruto langsung merona malu ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke tadi. "Ehm... Sekarang Suke berada dimana...? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu" Ucap Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

" **Mmm... Masih dirumah Tou-san Naru, Mau membicarakan apa...?"**

"Sebaiknya aku menunggu nanti sewaktu Suke pulang saja..."

" **Baiklah... Aku akan segera pulang, Tunggu diapartemen Naru"**

"Ha'i Suke... Hati-hati dijalan"

"Mmm... Masih dirumah Tou-san Naru, Mau membicarakan apa...?"

" **Sebaiknya aku menunggu nanti sewaktu Suke pulang saja..."**

"Baiklah... Aku akan segera pulang, Tunggu diapartemen Naru"

" **Ha'i Suke... Hati-hati dijalan"**

"Apakah itu dari Naruto Senpai...?" Tanya sebuah suara wanita yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Hn... Sakura"

 **Flashback (2 jam yang lalu)**

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang...? Apakah hubungan kalian sudah membaik...?" Tanya Itachi yang sedang duduk didepan meja kerjanya.

"Hn! Begitulah"

"Ingat perkataanku kemarin Sasuke... Aku tidak akan bersikap lunak walaupun kau adikku sendiri. Jika saja kau menyakiti Naru-chan sekali saja... aku akan langsung membawanya ke mansion Uchiha"

"Aku akan menjaga janjiku... Kali ini aku akan benar-benar serius menjalin suatu hubungan" Janji Sasuke,tegas.

"Bagus kalau begitu... " Sasukeakan meninggalkan ruang kerja kakaknya ketika kakaknya memanggilya berbalik dan menatap bosan kearah sang aniki seolah mengatakan. 'Ada apa lagi'

"Apa sebelum 'insiden' itu terjadi, Ada keanehan yang terjadi pada Naru...?"

Alis Sasuke berkerut bingung, untuk apa anikinya menanyakan tentang 'insiden' itu lagi. "Tidak ada yang aneh sepertinya... Sebelumnya Sakura mengeluh kakinya terkilir hingga aku harus menemaninya kedalam dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian" Jelas Sasuke muram, setiap kali mengingat kejadian itu. Sasuke selalu dihantui oleh rasa bersalah pada Naruto. Kenapa dia meninggalkan Naruto sendirian... Kenapa dia menuruti Sakura saat itu...

"Hanya itu...?" Tanya Itachi lagi. Karena informasi yang diberikan Sasuke saat ini telah diketahuinya.

Sasuke terlihat berpikir sejenak kemudian "Sakura sempat berbicara berdua dengan Naruto sebelum kami masuk kedalam villa, Tapi aku kira tidak ada pembicaraan yang penting karena pembicaraan mereka berdua hanya berlangsung sebentar saja." Setelah penjelasan itu Sasuke akhirnya keluar dari ruangan kerja Itachi.

Blam... Pintu ditutup pelan.

Itachi yang menunduk sambil membaca berkas dihadapannya menyeringai keji.

"Kena kau"

Sraak... Itachi melempar berkas-berkas yang ternyata merupakan laporan dari detektif yang Itachi dan Fugaku bayar untuk menyelidiki insiden yang terjadi pada adik manisnya itu. Ditambah dengan bukti dari ucapan Sasuke tadi semakin menguatkan dugaannya.

.

.

.

Setelah mengunjungi kakak serta Tou-san-nya Sasuke langsung bergegas untuk segera pulang keapartemennya. Dia sudah rindu dengan Dobe-nya padahal baru 2 jam saja dia meninggalkan Naruto sendiri diapartemen.

Sasuke membuka pintu mobil mewahnya, Sebelum mulai menjalankan mobilnya terdengar bunyi nada dering telepon Sasuke. Karena sdang terburu-buru tanpa melihat nama sang penelepon Sasuke langsung mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-Moshi"

" **Moshi-Moshi Sasuke-kun"**

Sasuke menjauhkan smartphonenya untuk melihat ID sang pemanggil

"Sakura... Ada keperluan apa lagi...?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu... Anggap saja ini sebagai pertemuan terakhir sekaligus perpisahan hubungan kita" Kalimat Sasuke yang ingin menolak ajakan Sakura langsung terhenti ketika mengetahui bahwa untuk apa 'pertemuan' itu.

Sasuke berfikir sejenak kemudian akhirnya mengi'iya'kan permintaan Sakura yang ingin bertemu ditaman kota sebelum sambungan telepon mereka terputus.

.

.

Di bawah teduhan pohon taman yang besar, Sakura duduk di sebuah bangku kayu. Dirinya memakai gaun santai berwarna pink. Dia sedang menanti kedatangan Sasuke disini, sewaktu dia menelepon Sasuke tadi Sakura memang sudah berada diarea taman kota tersebut.

Trrrr...

Ponsel di sakunya bergetar. ia mencoba untuk melihat nama yang tertera di layar. Dan ternyata benar, itu Uchiha Sasuke. Segeralah ia menghela nafas, sekaligus mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan sekali hembusan. "Sasuke- _kun_... aku ada di bangku dekat pintu masuk taman..."

kemudian, iris hijau Sakura sedikit terangkat ketika ia melihat sosok berambut _raven_ yang kini sudah terlihat di ujung taman. Itu Sasuke. Sakura pun berdiri, dan sedikit melambaikan tangannya—mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya berada di sana. Ketika Sasuke sudah menyadari kehadirannya, pria itu mematikan sambungan ponsel dan menghampirinya.

Sewaktu menunggu Sasuke, Sakura terlebih dulu menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Ia ingin apa yang saat ini direncanakannya bisa berjalan dengan benar dan baik—tanpa kendala.

"Kenapa?"

Dan ketika Sasuke sudah berada di depannya, Sakura menarik kedua sudut bibirnya secara paksa agar dirinya tersenyum. "Aku memanggilmu ke sini... untuk ketemuan saja." Katanya sambil sedikit tertawa dipaksakan.

Sasuke diam, tapi tetap memandang kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke memandangi wajah wanita yang baru saja berstatus sebagai mantan pacarnya itu. Kedua manik _emerald_ itu menatapnya lekat.

Tanpa izin, Sakura menaikkan tangannya, lalu membenarkan kerah baju Sasuke yang sedikit berantakan. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura. Rasanya, Naruto juga pernah melakukan hal ini kepadanya—membenarkan dasinya, kemejanya, rambutnya... Ah.. mengingat itu membuat Sasuke ngin segera menemui sang pemda manis tersebut..

Tapi, entah kenapa yang terbayang di otaknya pada saat ini adalah wajah Naruto.

Sewaktu mereka berdua akan menghadiri ulang tahun perusahaan Uchiha, kalau tidak salah Naruto pernah membenarkan dasinya sebelum mereka berangkat. Ia masih mengingat jelas kedua iris Shapphirenya yang terlihat serius ketika membenarkan dasinya, pipinya yang memerah, dan kedua belah bibir lembutnya yang sedikit terbuka.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya perlahan. Sayangnya saat ini ia sedang bersama Sakura, bukan Naruto. Ia pejamkan matanya sebentar, lalu kembali menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang dipenuhi oleh kefokusan. Akhirnya Sakura selesai membenarkan kerah bajunya.

Di sela keheningan, Sakura melanjutkan. "Dan berbicara sebentar."

"Bicara tentang apa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Tentang... kita." Nada Sakura merendah. Tatapannya melembut—entah terlihat bahagia atau malah sedih atau sesuatu yang lain—.

Sebelum Sakura sempat melanjutkan pembicaraannya, Nada dering ponsel Sasuke menyela terlebih dahulu. Mendengar nada dering khusus yang dia gunakan untuk kekasihnya itu Sasuke tanpa sadar sedang tersenyum dan mengangkat teleponnya.

"Moshi-Moshi..."

" **Moshi Moshi Suke..."**

"Ada apa Naru...? Sudah rindu padaku hmm?" Sasuke tersenyum membayangkan wajah Naruto yang pasti akan memerah seperti buah kesukaannya ketika dia menggoda Naruto seperti ini.

" **Ehm... Sekarang Suke berada dimana...? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu"**

Sasuke melirik kearah Sakura sebentar kemudian Sasuke berjalan dua langkah kebelakang menjauhi Sakura. 'Apa dia harus jujur...? Tapi jika Naruto tau aku bersama Sakura dia pasti sedih... ' Batin Sasuke bimbang

"Mmm... Masih dirumah Tou-san Naru, Mau membicarakan apa...?"

" **Sebaiknya aku menunggu nanti sewaktu Suke pulang saja..."** Apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Naru..? tidak biasanya Naru seperti ini batin Sasuke.

"Baiklah... Aku akan segera pulang, Tunggu diapartemen Naru"

" **Ha'i Suke... Hati-hati dijalan"**

Flashback Off.

"Apakah itu dari Naruto Senpai...?" Tanya sebuah suara wanita yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Hn... Sakura"

"Sasuke- _kun_... bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Naruto senpai?"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, lalu ia melihat kedua mata Sakura yang sedang menghindarinya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"hahaha, jawab saja... aku hanya bertanya kok, tidak lebih..." Kata Sakura, lirih, walaupun masih terdapat nada desakan di sana. "Pasti kalian berdua sudah sangat bahagia, kan?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, pria itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah jalan besar yang ramai akan hilir mudik warga Konoha.

"Ayo jawab, Sasuke..."

Pria itu mengembalikan pandangannya ke Sakura. "Hn"

"Hn...? Aku bukan Naruto senpai yang dapat mengartikan 'Hn' mu itu Sasuke... Jadi...?"

"Ya... Aku bahagia saat ini, sangat bahagia" Jawaban tegas Sasuke memunculkan ekspresi lain diwajah putih Sakura.

"Kau itu kenapa?" Akhirnya Sasuke berdecak kesal. Ia yakin Sakura membuka topik itu untuk sebuah maksud. Namun ia sedang malas berpikir untuk membuat otaknya mengerti.

"Sasuke- _kun_..." Ia menarik nafas kuat-kuat, lalu menghembuskannya. Semua ini... harus cepat-cepat ia selesaikan. "Sekarang aku sudah bisa menerima putusnya hubungan kita, maaf jika sikapku sebelumnya terlihat sangat kekanak-kanakan"

Mendengarnya, Sasuke terdiam. Raut wajahnya masih datar—seolah-olah tidak terkejut saat mendapati kalimat itu dari Sakura. "Apa maksudmu?"

Tanpa menatap kedua mata Sasuke, Sakura masih saja tersenyum—memaksa dirinya agar dapat tersenyum. "karena aku tidak akan pernah bisa menang melawan seorang Uzumaki Naruto"

Suasana berubah menjadi sepi. Hanya ada suara dari orang-orang yang berada di sekitar taman dan juga semilir angin sejuk yang menerpa wajah mereka. Setelah itu, Sasuke kembali berbicara.

"Naruto...?"

"Semua ini karena Naruto senpai bukan...?"

"Apa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Naruto?"

Ia tidak langsung menjawabnya. Sakura menatap kedua manik mata Sasuke, lalu ia mengangguk. "Tentu saja ada."

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh kemeja Sasuke dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. "Kau mempermainkan kami..." Katanya. "Aku dan Naruto senpai..."

"Dan kami benar-benar tersiksa dengan hubungan ini..."

"..."

"Aku... berada di tengah hubunganmu dengan Naruto senpai, dan Naruto senpai berada di tengah hubungan kita..."

Sasuke terdiam. Lama. Ia tidak tau harus berkata apa. Otak pintarnya serasa tak berfungsi lagi.

"Aku memilih Naruto~"

"Ya aku tau, oleh karena itu sekarang aku menerima keputusanmu Sasuke-kun... Kita akan berpisah baik-baik bukan...?" Sakura memandang jauh dibalik bahu Sasuke ketika mengatakan itu.

Sasuke terdiam, dalam hatinya dia juga merasa sedikit rasa bersalah kepada wanita didepannya ini, tapi sekarang dia sudah lega karena dia sudah tidak terikat dengan Sakura lagi dan dia dapat menjalankan lembar barunya bersama kekasihnya~ Naruto.

"Selamat tinggal..." bisik Sakura

Di saat itu juga, Sakura mengulurkan telapak tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Sasuke. Lalu dengan tangannya yang satu lagi, ia tarik secara perlahan tengkuk Sasuke agar kepalanya dapat sedikit tertunduk.

Lalu, Sakura sedikit memejamkan mata ketika ia merasakan dirinya sedang menempelkan permukaan bibirnya ke bibir seorang pria yang paling ia cintai itu. Ya, hanya menempel. Tidak ada kecupan, ataupun _deep kiss_ yang biasa sering mereka lakukan.

Setelahnya, Sakura pun menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. Sambil menunduk Sakura menyembunyikan seringainya.

"Kuharap, kalian akan berbahagia..." Ia memundurkan langkahnya. Dan kemudian, setetes air mata jatuh begitu saja dari kedua sudut mata Sakura. Entah apa arti dari setetes air mata itu.

Setelah mengatakan apa yan ingin diucapkannya, Sakura berbalik, lalu berlari menjauhi Sasuke yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Masih sama dengan posisinya tadi, Sasuke tidak mengejar Sakura. Karena Sasuke sudah memilih, dan Sakura bukanlah pilihannya.

Setelah dirinya hanya tinggal sendirian—tanpa Sakura—di taman, Sasuke mencoba untuk memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas. Ia mengadahkan wajah, melihat langit konoha yang berada di atasnya.

Karena ia tidak memiliki urusan lagi, akhirnya ia memilih untuk pulang. Namun ketika ia akan berjalan kembali ke apartemen yang tidak terlalu jauh dari taman, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tersentak. Dan dapat dipastikan, hal itu lebih mengejutkan dibandingkan ciuman Sakura tadi.

Karena... tepat di hadapannya yang sekarang, sudah ada Naruto yang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang susah dijelaskan.

Ya... Naruto Uzumaki, kekasihnya~.

Pemuda manis itu terlihat terkejut... dan kecewa.

Sasuke terdiam.

Dari jarak hampir 10 meter, Sasuke yakin bahwa Naruto tidak akan bisa mendengar percakapan apapun yang terjadi di antara dia dan Sakura.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang mengganggunya...

Apa jangan-jangan... Naruto melihat dia berciuman dengan Sakura?

Beberapa detik terlewat, Naruto yang telihat masih terkejut itu mulai memutar tubuhnya. Dalam diam, pemuda itu melangkahkan kaki kecilnya ke arah yang berlawanan. Dia ingin pulang. Mulanya pelan, tapi kemudian ia berlari.

Melewati kerumunan orang yang berjalan satai ditrotoar. Naruto terus berlari cepat. Secepat yang dia bisa.

Grep!

Tapi, nyatanya Sasuke yang memiliki kaki lebih panjang serta merupakan atlit Basket sudah terlebih dahulu dapat menyusul Naruto dan mencekal tangannya yang membuat Naruto terpaksa berhenti berlari.

"Naruto..."

Sasuke memanggil namanya, tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak menjawab. Naruto malah melepaskan tangan Sasuke, dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tanpa ragu, untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tangan Naruto dari belakang. Kali ini ia menariknya dan membuat pemuda yang memiliki ukuran lebih kecil darinya itu berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

 _Onyx_ dan Shapphire bertemu.

 _Iris Onyx_ yang memandang penuh penyesalan, dan Iris Shapphire yang sedang berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke tau, Naruto sedang menahan perasaannya. Dapat terlihat dari cara Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya dan juga kedua pipinya yang sudah memerah karena menahan kesedihan.

Melihatnya, Sasuke membisu. Ia ingin menenangkan Naruto,tapi dia tidak tau harus menjelaskannya seperti apa.

Perlahan, gigi Naruto yang sempat menggigit bibir bawahnya itu terlepas. Dan kemudian, ia mulai berkata.

"L-Le-Lepaskan aku..." Katanya. Kemudian Naruto memutar pergelangang tangannya, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. Tapi cengkraman Sasuke malah semakin menguat.

"Aku bisa jelaskan." Desak Sasuke.

Naruto menggeleng. Ingin rasanya ia membuat telinganya tuli di saat ini juga. Ia tidak mau mendengar sepatah kata pun dari Sasuke. Apa yang dilihatnya tadi sudah cukup menjelaskan semuanya.

"Lepaskan..." Pinta Naruto sekali lagi

Sasuke tidak bersuara. Ia sudah terlalu dibuat terkejut dengan apa yang barusan ia lihat, Naruto-nya yang menangis.

"Lepaskan aku..."

Sadar bahwa kini kedua tangannya masih dicengkram oleh Sasuke, Naruto menunduk, masih menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terus mengeluarkan air mata dan juga isak tangis yang lolos keluar dari kedua belah bibir mungilnya.

Karena tak kunjung dibebaskan, Naruto memberanikan diri untuk menatap kedua mata Sasuke. Perlahan, ia berbisik. Berbisik dengan suara yang teramat sangat pelan.

"Kalau Suke... masih menyayangi Sakura- _chan_..." Dua tetesan air mata Naruto menjatuhi permukaan aspal di trotoar tersebut. "K-Kupikir... tidak perlu berkata seperti tadi pagi padaku... tidak perlu lagi berjanji padaku, bahkan... tidak perlu menyapaku sekalian." Kesal Naruto.

"Naruto—"

Naruto menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya lagi, berusaha agar bibirnya tak bergetar—akibat rasa sedih yang ia rasakan. Sembari mengumpulkan banyak oksigen di dalam paru-parunya, ia memejamkan kedua matanya yang basah.

Dan dengan helaan nafas panjang yang menyesakkan, Naruto pun membuka kelopak matanya. Iris Shapphirenya bergerak ke arah kanan, memandangi Taman tadi dimana dia melihat Sasuke dan Sakura berciuman. Lalu, ia memandangi sebuah jalan yang sedang ramai dilalui oleh orang-orang, beberapa orang bahkan berhenti untuk melihatnya dan Sasuke saat ini.

Meski kedua matanya tak sedang menatap Sasuke; tetap saja, Naruto masih tidak bisa mengabaikan rasa sakit yang dirasa oleh hatinya.

Jantungnya berdetak keras—mengebu-gebu.

Padahal... baru saja beberapa jam yang lalu Naruto merasa dirinya sudah menjadi seorang kekasih seorang Uchiha Sasuke, Kekasih dari orang yang sejak lama disukainya dan akhirnya terbalaskan.

Dan sekarang, atau lebih tepatnya di beberapa menit yang lalu, Naruto melihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang berciuman.

Semua harapannya, semua impiannya, semua rasa sayangnya yang sudah berkembang di diri Naruto seolah dihancurkan sampai berkeping-keping. Pecah, dan berserakan.

Naruto masih ingat perkataan Sasuke ditelepon tadi, Sasuke mengatakan bahwa dia masih berada di mansion Uchiha bersama Tou-san. Tapi apa yang dilakukan Sasuke ditaman tadi.

Sasuke berbohong

Dia membohonginya

Janji-janji itu semuanya bohong...!

Karena... Sasuke tidak akan pernah mencintainya.

Tidak akan pernah.

Sasuke pernah mengatakan pada Itachi bahwa dia adalah seorang 'Straight'.. Seharusnya Naruto bisa menyadarinya dari awal. Ingin Naruto menjerit sekencang-kencangnya karena kebodohannya ini.

Naruto menggenggam ujung sweater yang dipakainya, dan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

Sasuke... benar-benar telah membuatnya terjatuh ke lubang yang teramat sangat dalam.

"Karena... i-ini semua... sebenarnya jauh lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan yang dulu..."

Naruto mencoba tersenyum, tapi sayangnya tidak sanggup. Air matanya terus mengalir, menuruni pipi, dagu dan akhirnya terjatuh.

"Karena... kau telah... membuatku berharap... sampai seperti ini..."

Naruto terisak. Dengan salah satu telapak tangan yang bebas, ia mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang memerah—memerah karena menahan perasaannya.

Naruto...

Naruto hanya tidak menyangka.

Ia pikir... penantiannya cukup sampai di sini.

Ia pikir... penantiannya sudah terbalas oleh Sasuke...

Tapi... nyatanya tidak...

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya. Melihat itu, Sasuke ingin menyentuh pipinya. Pipi tersebut lembab, karena sudah berulang kali tangan Naruto menghapus linangan air mata yang membasahinya. Namun tangan Naruto sedikit menepisnya dengan pelan.

"Lepaskan aku, Uchiha Sasuke _.._."

.

.

.

.

Sakura POV.

Hahaha hari ini benar-benar hari keberuntunganku... Rencana yang aku buat ternyata sukses besar. Fotografer yang aku bayar untuk mengabadikan moment aku mencium Sasuke tidak ada gunanya sekarang... Karena sang korban melihat kejadiannya secara langsung...

Betapa beruntungnya aku... Aku tidak menyangka Naruto akan berjalan melewati taman seperti tadi... Memang taman ini dekat dengan apartemen mereka... Tapi siapa sangka aku malah mendapatkan jackpot sebesar ini. Untuk pertama kalinya aku sangat berterima kasih padamu Kami-Sama...

"Hahaha... Aku yakin hubungan mereka pasti akan berakhir disini... Aku sangat tau bahwa Naruto sangat benci dengan sebuah kebohongan dan pengkhianatan... Haaah~ Hari ini langit Konoha tampak sangat cerah bagiku... Aku dapat pulang dengan tenang" Aku berjalan menuju tempat parkir dimana mobilku berada, sambil bersenandung pelan aku mulai menjalankan mobilku. Mengendarai mobil dengan tenang karena aku sangat menikmati hari ini...

Butuh waktu hampir 20 menit untuk mencapai mansion Haruno.

DEG

Aku begitu terkejut ketika melihat beberapa mobil polisi yang terparkir dihalaman rumah... Ada apa ini... Apakah ada perampokan dirumah... Tapi itu tidaklah mungkin penjagaan dirumah sangatlah ketat.

Segera saja aku mengambil tas jinjingku kemudian keluar dari mobil. Aku melangkah kedalam mansion dengan ragu karena memikirkan apa tujuan polisi-polisi itu kemari. Hingga aku sampai didepan pintu mansion dan membukanya perlahan.

"Jangan-Jangan..." Sebuah alasan muncul dikepalaku, tanganku mulai gemetar ketika membuka pintu. Dapat aku lihat Tou-san serta Kaa-san berada diruang tamu dengan wajah panik yang tidak dapat ditutupi.

Kemudian seorang polisi berjalan menghampiriku dengan langkah tegas dan lebar.

Aku dapat melihat Kaa-san melihatku prihatin tapi hanya bisa duduk diam sementara Tousan memegang pundaknya mencoba menenangkan.

"Dengan Nona Haruno Sakura...?" Suara berat sang polisi menyadarkanku dan kembali menghadap sang Polisi yang sudah berada dihadapanku.

"y..ya" Sial..! Kenapa suaraku jadi bergetar seperti ini.

"Anda saya tangkap karena dugaan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap tuan Uzumaki Naruto"

To Be Continue

Tara Note: Huaa Gomen pendek sekaligus Gomen karena telat Update... Tara Baru pulang mudik dan langsung ngebut nulis Just Friend? Maybe ini. Jadi maaf kalau ada Typo yang bertebaran...Oh iya Tara buat cover untuk fic ini dan The Time 400 years ago, bagaimana menurut minna...?

 **See You Next Chapter.**

Peluk dan cium Tara untuk orang – orang yang berbaik hati mau meluangkan waktu untuk memberi sebuah jejak ini

 **ARIGATO^^**

 **(Maaf kalau salah dalam penulisan nama atau yang lupa tidak tercantum^^)**

Saphire always for onyx, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, SuzyOnix, Okiniiri-Hime, Snlop,choikim1310, Sivanya anggarada^^, Serrara Tan, virgo31, versetta, rei diazee, hayuata, himekaruLI, kyuubi no kitsune 4485, mifta cinya, NSN, Guest(1), orieku kazemia, Yuiko Narahashi, Eun810, Guest(2), Dewi15, Uhara Uchime, Kirei Yuki, SNCKS, HiNa Devilujoshi, Vianycka Hime, Ichijo Sena, Zhiewon189, kimm bii, Aiko Michisige, dodomppa, hanazawa kay, sasunaru4ever, Afh596, honoka chi, reiasia95, BlackCrows1001, NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki, RanRan13, Call Me Mink, Yuu-chan Namikaze, Shima, ChubbyMindland, Sasunaru, xxxSN, meyy-chaan, .777, Guest(3), zadita uchiha, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, veira sadewa, Sjoy137, Arum Junnie, uzumkinamikazehaki, vherakim1, aprieelyan, CloudYesungie, blackjackrong, Retnoelf, jiji Park, i'msweet-i'myummy, Guest(4), .1, gyumin4ever, Dark , , christinejoannita, liessukee, Ocha TehOolong, ClariessEden


End file.
